Legacy of the Primes
by Vigilante Bardock
Summary: When a boy named Isaiah Valenzuela finds out that he is the reincarnation of Optimus Prime and 15 others are just like him how will he endure? And can they stop the rise of Unicron as well as prevent nosy female reporter Bethany Ogawa from finding out their secret? Read and Review!
1. Prologue

This an experiment I'm doing right now

 _ **Isaiah Valenzuela's POV**_

Skyler's skin started to peel off as he grew increasingly furious. Where skin once was, there were bloody metallic plates now. A set of digital code started to wrap itself around his body and conceal him.

"Skyler!" Jade screamed as she being held back by her fellow Prime, Ash, clone of me.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAA RRRRRRRRRRRR!" Skyler roared as the Prime inside started to reform his body to its needs. Normally, the Prime would emerge and take the form of an animal. In Skyler's case, however, it seemed to take its actually true form and use his body as its template.

"Duck!" I screamed as the energy surrounding Skyler exploded and sent energy burst out of him.

All of us Primes got up as soon as the smoke to see what had become of Skyler. I looked down at the crater that was made by him. "Skyler?" I whispered. I didn't see Skyler but rather saw a giant robotic being that was about 38 feet tall.

"No….." The entity replied, "Skyler Hinman no longer exists….." He stood and flew really fast into the air before saying, "I am….PRIMA!" He screamed

"Aw Crap….." I could hear Gage saying as he saw Jade and the rest of us doing what Skyler had done.

"I liberate you from all of your organic prisons, my fellow Primes!" I bet you're wondering how this all happened. Let me tell you…

 **I hope you guys like this! As I said, this is something I was experimenting on. The name of this story will probably be Legacy of Primes. I'm also making a few changes to Super-God Masterforce Transformers Prime and include Starscream BW2. I'm going to hide until January 9. Until then, I hope you guys like this!**

 **Please Review!**


	2. I can explain!

Hey, it's Goji Pax and I would like to present to you another chapter of Legacy of the Primes.

Isaiah: I hate you-you know that?

Me: Why?  
Isaiah: You made me freaking -

Me: I own nothing!

It all started when I woke up with a huge headache on the day that changed my life. I had just woken up from a really weird dream and was running late for school. I ran out the door with a huge bag of Shinomura jalapenos in tow behind me. "Wait up!" I screamed as I tried to catch up to my friend, Lacus Webb.

"Why so you can get a head start?" she inquired as she lifted her leg out with the intention of tripping me. She did this successfully with my face hitting the ground.

"Hey!" I screamed as I got up and continued to run after her. "What was that for, Lacus?" I asked as we entered the bus and started to board the bus.

"You know me," she replied, "I don't like losing when it comes to boys. Especially you!" Lacus said as she pinched my cheek playfully. I motioned it away.

"That's really annoying, you know that right?" I asked as we sat down together. Lacus and I had been really good friends since preschool so our relationship could be described as complicated.

We continued to talk until we got to Roosevelt High and walk to our first class.

"Hey, 4!" I heard an all too familiar voice say behind.

"Yeah?" I answered as I turned around to see her face. The bane of my existence: Bethany Ogawa.

"Wanna hear my new report?" she smirked as she grabbed my backpack and started to run with it.

"Hey!" I screamed as I ran after her, "Give that back, Bethany!" I screamed as she ran towards the girl locker room and threw my backpack in there,

"No!" I screamed as I saw what she did to it.

"Now that'll make headlines in the Cheetah Prowler, wouldn't you agree 4?" She saw the look of anger on my face, "Looks like you'll have some trouble with that 4," She finished, giving me a pouting face before smiling and walking to class. I forgot to say something. The reason she calls me 4 is not because I like Divergent, it's because of my initials: IV. That's the roman numeral for 4. Anyways there were 2 ways I could do this: Get Lacus to retrieve it for me or …..ugh. Shaking my head I did what I had to do: I contacted Lacus and asked her if she had any spare clothes and a black wig.

When she delivered them, she had a pretty basic idea of what I was going to do so she gave me a pretty good warning: "Try not to use your falsetto voice, be silent the entire time" Nodding, I changed and went to retrieve my backpack.

I snuck in there without anyone noticing at first but when I tried to leave, I heard someone say, "I've never seen you around here before!" I turned around, seeing who it was. It was one of the Citrus girls, Minerva Citrus.

I just waved my hand, smiling a sheepish grin and tried to leave the locker room until another Citrus, Persephone, blocked my way and said, "What's your name?" I backed a few paces before bumping into the final sister, Hope. I decided to make a very specific notion: I pointed to my throat making the notion that my throat wasn't feeling very well. When I thought they understood, I left the locker room and thought my troubles were finally over until I heard a camera click and a flash. I turned my head and saw Lacus with a camera.

"Sorry," She said, " I just wanted a picture of you looked like in drag!" I gave her an _I'm gonna get you for this one day_ look. I sighed, got up and went to the bathroom. A lot of guys were wondering what the heck a girl was doing in the men's bathroom.

 **Thanks for waiting! I needed some time to brainstorm about Isaiah's everyday life (minus the cross-dressing). By the way, the incident with the backpack actually happened to me. Some girl (we'll call her Tris), had a crush on me and decided to steal my backpack and throw it in the girl's locker room. I had to send a friend of mine to retrieve it.**

 **SGMTFP chapter 5 is almost finished. So is Transformers High chpt 4 and Nova Prime's Kalos Journey chpt 2 as well. Until then, see ya!**


	3. Onslaught

"Have you seen a girl that had black hair?" Hope asked as I rearranged the books on the shelf. I turned to face her.

"I see a lot of girls that have black hair" I replied, "be specific." Grumbling, she pulled out a picture on his phone showing the girl. As soon as I looked at it, I wished hadn't looked because I recognized who it was right away.

"You know her?" Hope inquired, seeing the shock in my eyes.

"Yeah…." I replied as I went to the next row of shelves. I knew who she was alright. That girl on the phone was me. Taken from the time when I came out of the locker room with my backpack.

"Do you think you can talk to her about me inviting her on a sleepover? What?! She wanted to invite me?! If only she knew the truth!

"Um…sure?" I shuddered as she said thanks and walked off. This was not good. Hope wanted to talk to the girl on the phone. That's just great. I would have to tell her the truth about the girl on her phone. Shaking my head, I walked to my last class, which was Ceramics.

As soon as the bell rang I grabbed all of my personal belongings and walked out the door. Normally I'd go to the bus stop but this time I wasn't taking any chances. I didn't want to have to go through the experience with Bethany and having her asking me questions. I walked into an alleyway and headed towards my way home. It was then that I realized that my backpack seemed a little bit heavier than usual. I put it down on the ground and opened it up. I saw nothing in my backpack. _**Well,**_ I thought as I put the pack back on my shoulders and continued walking down the alley. _**That's weird. I could've sworn that my backpack felt heavier.**_ I exited the alley as soon as I saw an opening and continued walking. Along the way, I heard some strange sounds that seemed…. familiar. I turned around only to see a missile about the size of my index finger go through my shoulder. I fell to the ground, grabbing my shoulder in pain, scrambling to see the source of the missile. There was nothing but trash cans and lamp posts. "You can't see us…" A voice spoke as I turned towards the source of it. A set of claws slashed my left eye and cracked my glasses. I started running towards the exit, but then I saw my attackers: robots. Two robots were humanoid in appearance but were red and blue. They had red visors. A green stegosaurus with missiles on its sides, a black mechanical cat, two giant mechanical birds with guns on them.

Their leader seemed to be some kind of metal bat, who screamed, "Kill him!"

I started to run from the robots as I grasped my shoulder in pain. I grabbed a trash lid when they fired at me to deflect it, which actually did nothing except give me several third-degree burns. I kept running until I saw a girl playing with her dolls. I looked back, seeing them about to overtake me. They fired with their combined might which missed me but was going to the girl. Dying but willing to protect I pushed the girl out of the way but was hit with a set of blasts in the process. I fell down, exhausted and dying. They all stood around me as if they all wanted a piece of me.

"Looks like you won't live to see another day boy…." I groaned as I tried to crawl to safety, but I knew my time had come. Funny really. I found it odd that this was how I would die. In the middle of an abandoned street, all alone….

 _ **Oh no! Do you think he'll make it? Find out next time on Legacy of the Primes!**_


	4. Who I was?

Before any of them could finish me off, a shining light appeared in front of us, causing them to cower in fear. " _Isaiah…,"_ The light spoke as if it wanted me to follow it, _"Come….."_ I crawled to the light, and when I did the light shot out several tentacles of light, enveloping me entirely.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in the middle of space. Or what appeared to be space….. _"Isaiah"_ the voice, this time, sounding deeper and louder behind me called. I turned around to see a giant. I should say entity because giant nor titan described him. He had glowing blue eyes, a blue helmet with a yellow crown. He was robotic in appearance and inside. I couldn't even come up with the words that could properly describe him!

"Who are you?" I asked as he held me in his palm.

His voice boomed through my head, but he had not moved his lips, _"My child…"_ he said, _"I…...AM PRIMUS!"_ "Primus?" I repeated, unsure of what was going on. I decided to ask him several questions, "What's going on? Why am I here? How do you even know my name?" He spoke in a deep monotone voice, _"I know who you are, because of who you were"_ "Who I was?" I asked as he bowed his head, _"You were once a Cybertronian known as Optimus Prime,"_

My head began to fill up with images of a robot with a blue helmet and blue antenna on the sides where ears should have been. He had cube like shoulders with blocky arms. His chest and arms were red but his forelegs were grey. His lower legs were blue. _"Optimus Prime led a faction of Cybertronians known as Autobots who were in locked in deadly combat with the opponents known as the Decepticons, who were led by a warrior known as Megatron…"_ I saw Megatron with his black arm cannon firing at my former self, causing me to fall over, " _Megatron and Optimus were locked into one final battle,"_ The scene shifted, showing Optimus throw Megatron off of himself, crashing through a wall. " _Neither of them made it, for they both dealt each other deathly blows….."_ I saw Megatron blow a hole through Optimus and Megatron having a hole his chest as well, causing them to collapse, _"Megatron and his Decepticons_ _were thrown out by their fellow Decepticon, Thundercracker"_ I watched as Megatron and a few of his followers were thrown out of a ship by a blue Decepticon. _"However, they came across Unicron,"_

"Unicron?" I asked, "Who's that?"

He looked at me, _"Unicron is a malicious entity that is bent on bringing chaos everywhere,"_ he continued, _"Megatron and his followers were reformatted into more powerful forms,"_ I continued to watch as Megatron was turned into a more evil form: Galvatron, "What does this have to do with me?" I inquired. He turned to me, _"Unicron told Galvatron to seek the reincarnated Primes and bring them to him so they could make him more powerful"_ He said, _"You are one of the reincarnated Primes. That is what's going on, boy"_ I was confused now. How could I be a reincarnation of a powerful Cybertronian?!

There had to be some kind of mistake. "What are you going to do about it?" I asked Primus.

He didn't say anything except, _"I am going to send you and your fellow Primes to stop him,"_ Then a shining light came out of nowhere and engulfed me.

" _You are now interfacing with the matrix.,"_ Primus' voice spoke in my head as armor began covering me, _"The Allspark that links everyone that ever lived… or ever will live….,"_ My hair started to change color. It shifted slowly from black to a rather medium blue, " _The great transformation awaits, Isaiah Valenzuela,"_ He continued, " _Prepare to be reformatted…"_ Armor covered my ears, replacing them with blue antenna. Then my shoulders were covered with red right angled pentagons and my arms below my elbow were covered in blue armor, _"Remember this: the seeds of the future dwell in the shades of the past."_ He spoke still as my thighs were covered with grey plating, " _In order to wake the warrior within, you must tame the beast without."_ My lower legs were covered in blue armor and had wheels at the sides. Smoke stackers appeared behind my shoulders as my mouth was covered by a faceplate, _"Seek balance, Isaiah Valenzuela"_ My waist had a grey 90-degree hexagonal plating, " _Transform your destiny….. "_ Primus was finishing as my eyes turned to an electric blue, " _Transform and transcend…."_ He finished as I went back to reality.

 **What do you think? It took me a while to come up with this one because of school. I thought it would be best to show what he was becoming. The description is based on pre-Powermaster Ginrai. Please review!**


	5. Prime Within, Awaken!

Welcome to the next chapter

Isaiah: When will I face actual Decepticons?

I own nothing!

 **Prime Within, Awaken!**

The little girl who was playing with her dolls didn't seem fazed by anything at all. She didn't think that the robots or the shining light were of any danger. In fact, she didn't see it at all. When she looked up and saw the mechanical cat, she thought it was all a game and didn't know that it was probably going to kill her. "Kitty!" she squealed as the cat growled, ready to pounce on her, when all of a sudden a laser fired at the cat's head, causing it to explode.

Everyone turned to see the source of the blast. They all saw a red and blue humanoid being holding an ion blaster with his eyes closed and holding a shield with the Autobot insignia on it, "Kill him!" The red bird, Laserbeak shrieked as he fired his missiles at the boy.

 _ **Isaiah's POV**_

I …. was ….. In complete shock. The Reformation made me in just awe at how I was now. Before I could say anything, a red robotic bird the size of a drone flew at me, firing his missiles at me. I moved my shield to block it before pulling out two metallic Shurikens from my hands and threw them at the robot whom I identified as Laserbeak. The shurikens sliced his wings off completely causing him to fire his missile at an awkward angle, causing the stone gargoyle to fall towards the little girl. Without thinking, I ran and shielded her from the impact. The girl giggled, before saying, "Blue man!" I turned around and saw Frenzy running towards me with his hammers. Thinking fast, I drew out a green sword that I didn't know was there before and sliced him horizontally through the waist.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as his energon spilled all over my body. Rumble, seeing what I did to his twin, roared in anger and was charging at me with his hammers as well but once again, proved that I faster than him. I grabbed him by the waist and head, pulling until his head, spark, and spine came out of his body.

The rest of the Decepticons, seeing what could become of them, screamed, "Retreat!"

"Cowards!" A Decepticon called Razorclaw roared, "That's not how you deal with a Prime!" He was about the size of an actual lion (for that was his alt-mode) he didn't look too bad, _**This won't be so bad**_ I thought _**Just me and him.**_

 __Idiot. A bunch of other Decepticons called Predacons flew right behind him. "You took out Soundblaster's cassettes, now let's see how you deal with real Transformers!" Crap. Razorclaw pounced at me, causing me to dodge him but crash through the Dutch Bros. I would go to _ **No more Birthday Batter for a while**_ I thought as the bird known as Divebomb swooped down and fired missiles at me. I deflected them with my sword, causing them to explode. The bull, Tantrum, charged at me with his horns pointed at me, making me do a thing no Valenzuela had done since my great-great-great grandfather's death: I grabbed the horns and pulled on them. That's right, I was descended from a long line of Bullfighters. I steered Tantrum towards another one of his fellow Predacons. At the last moment, I jumped off and, holding the little girl in my arm, landed on my feet. WHAM! Tantrum crashed into the rhino, Headstrong,

"Enough!" Rampage screamed, "Predacons! Transform and merge to become Predaking!" At that moment, all of the Predacons transformed into limbs and merged into one entity.

Thinking fast, I put the girl in the care of a nearby officer before going into the fight. The giant waved his sword at me which I parried in response to. I jumped up as he threw a fist and landed on his arm, running up his arm before he grabbed it with his other arm. I was too quick for Predaking, however, and using my gun, shot off his right arm. "GRAAAAAAAAA GGGGHHHH!" He roared as he fired his gun at me as well. He tried to step on me, but I grabbed his foot and threw him on the ground, causing a huge explosion that severed his left foot, literally on his last leg, I grabbed my sword and charged at him, jumping and slicing him in half. Lengthways. Before he died, Predaking said, "Unicron shall find you and punish you for this!" And with that, Predaking died.

I turned to the girl, who had been watching the whole thing looked at me in wonder as if she didn't know what had happened but was having fun anyway. I looked around to see where her parents were. I didn't see a lot except a lot of debris all over the block. That and a bunch of people were looking at my general direction, pulling phones out and taking pictures, videos. I continued looking until I heard someone say, "Serena!" I looked up and saw a blonde woman grab the little girl and cry, "You gave me and Daddy a fright!"

The father, turning to me, said, "Thank you for finding our daughter and defending the city from this _thing_ " He pointed to the shattered remains of Predaking.

"Hey!" I turned towards the sound, seeing the girl from my nightmares: Bethany. She had a pencil and notepad out. She didn't so scary now that I was wearing protective armor that concealed my identity. She asked the one question that everyone was dying to hear, "Who are you?"

I thought about what Primus told me. My past, previous life, and name. That was when I decided to use the name that I once used, "My name…." I began, "is Optimus Prime!"

 **What do you think? I had a really great time typing this and making this chapter!**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Please Review!**


	6. I get a guardian

**Cybertron**

Foom! The last autobot that was standing in front of the wall collapsed in a heap of ash, "Is that all?" Galvatron inquired as he shook his fusion cannon.

"That is all mighty Galvatron," Megascream, Galvatron's second in command commented as he received a transmission from Earth, "Soundblaster's cassettes failed to capture the boy, Lord Galvatron," Foom! A hole found its way into a Decepticon's chest, causing them to fall down.

"Anything else?" Galvatron asked as he lowered his cannon.

"Yes," Soundblaster commented, "He managed to also slay Predaking," At the mention, Galvatron fired his cannon furiously at the control panel of the building they were in. They had just conquered Cybertron. It was easy as….. Well it was easy! How could they, The Knights of Unicron, not be able to capture a boy?! It was simple really: all that had to be done was to kill the boy or bring him to Unicron himself. There was no way he could have defeated Predaking so easily. There was only one way this could end: send another.

He turned towards Shockwave, "Send another decepticon team to Earth. Undercover."

"Then we should send the Stunticons" Shockwave replied as he pressed a couple of commands then saw a set of meteors shooting towards Earth. Galvatron looked at the meteors in content. The stunticons always got a job done.

A large boom was heard as one meteor hit the Earth. A boy and girl looked at the wreckage only to see that it wasn't a meteor at all: it was a pod of some sort. Without warning, the pod transformed into a robot and ran away from them, desperate to find something to hide himself behind. Another hit a stadium destroying a quarter of it. A third pod hit a Nascar racing track. The fourth ended landed in a car shop almost collapsing it completely. The final one crashed into an unfortunate family's pool. The girl that was closest to the pool woke up, grabbed her tooth pouch, and walked out to her family's pool. A giant Robot climbed out of the pool and started to walk away. It had red eyes as well as a complicated structure. The girl looked at it and asked, "Excuse me, are you the tooth fairy?"

The parents of the girl came out and asked, What are you doing out here?" The father saw the pool and screamed, "Oh my gosh what happened to the pool!" Behind the tree, the Protoform(that was it was called) ran off, scanned the family's maroon Porsche 928, and drove off. The one that landed in the stadium, found a car shop and scanned a dark grey Ferrari 308 GTB. The Nascar crasher transformed into a Tyrrell P34 Six-Wheeler race car and drove off as well. The car shop one turned into an off white Lamborghini Countach and drove final one was on a hill and transformed into a black Kenworth K100 Aerodyne sleeper truck and drove away. They all had one goal in mind: Find Isaiah Valenzuela and bring him to Galvatron.

 **Isaiah's POV**

After the swarm of people and reporters had left the area, I experienced a vision of some kind. I groaned and fell down as my vision blacked out. I was back in the weird space thing. The only thing that was different was the fact that I was in my armored form. Primus still held me in his palm, looking down on me.

" _This is only the beginning"_ He said as showed me the battle that took place today, " _The Decepticons will send more and more of themselves until they capture you and the other Primes or kill you all."_ His expression was one of sorrow as I looked at him.

"To what end?" I asked, "So they can use us as power capsules to empower Unicron?" I grew angry at the notion that this would happen to us unless I-no. Unless all of us Primes stopped Unicron. "Is there no way to save us from extinction?"

" _You must find the other 15 Primes,"_ Primus replied, turning to me, " _That is the only way to stop Unicron,"_

Distraught, I said, "That's too much! I am only a child. I can't find all of them by myself. I need help." I sighed and sat down with my legs crossed.

Sensing my anguish, Primus said, " _Fear not. I will send my servant to aid you in your quest,"_

I wondered about this, "How will I know they're your servant and not a Decepticon trying to rearrange my face?" I asked.

He thought about this before saying, _"You will when the time comes, my child. Until then, you must go home and take care of yourself until the time comes to be a Prime once more."_

He was about to leave when I screamed, "Wait!" He turned, "How will I become the Prime again?"

" _All you must do is hold this symbol in front of you,"_ He showed me a symbol that was exactly like the one on my shoulders, " _And say, 'Prime within, Awaken!' You will become the Prime you were today, Do you understand my child?"_ I nodded my head, " _Good,"_ he said and with that he sent me back to reality.

I woke up being myself again. I coughed a few times as I got back up. Something clicked in my pocket. I took it out and held it to see what it was. It glowed a brilliant red in the sunset. I put it back in my pocket and walked home. As soon as I opened it I saw a box. I picked it up and looked at the package. It had a label that said, _Sorry that I couldn't make it, bud. I hope you have a happy birthday. Love, Uncle Richard._ That name sent me into a deep depression. Uncle Richard had been a marine that was killed in the line of duty 3 years ago. But…. why now? I walked into the kitchen and put the box on the table. I opened up the fridge and saw a note that said, _Happy Birthday_ on top of a piece of cake. Sighing, I took it out and ate it. As I was eating the cake, I looked at my phone, reading the texts that had appeared in my absence. Nothing much. Just a few texts asking where I was and other crap like that. I opened up my laptop and started to type up an essay of mine. I continued to work until my phone rang. At first I thought it was Lacus calling me but when I looked at the caller it said something in a language that I wasn't familiar with. It had a bunch of weird symbols on it. I answered it listening to what the caller. All they said was a couple of growls and roars. I hung up and went to bed. As I closed my eyes, one final thought flashed through my head: I could really use some help.

I did not expect to see a robot up in my face. It looked like of those Gundam figures I had on my shelf.

The Gundam judging by the looks of it, had a look of disappointment on its face as it looked me and shook its head, saying in a Yuno-like voice, "I expected something more of that one human… What was his name again? Oh-! Sting Oakley from Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny. Not someone that looks almost like Yukiteru Amano. I have to say, I'm disappointed." I shot up and hit my head on the wall. I grabbed my head, groaning as I got out of bed. Now that I could a get good look at it, I could easily see that it looked exactly like a combination of the Impulse and Exia gundam with a hint of Strike Freedom. It had pink on most of its body, but had a deep red on its helm as well as glowing sky blue optics.

"Do you have anything to drink other than milk or water?" she asked, "Because I would kill for a nice can of Nightmare fuel right now." I turned my head as it sat on my couch,

"Who the heck are you?" I asked as I put on my shirt and grabbed my lunch.

"Since you're probably going to be killed anyways," she remarked. "I might as well tell you anyway,"

It got up from the couch and I noticed at full height, the Gundam had an Autobot insignia on its chest and was about 3 inches shorter that me, "My name is Gundam and in case you wanted to know, yes I was sent by Primus himself and yes I'm a female transformer." I did not need to hear that. Running out the door, I heard Gundam run and scream, "Wait for me, you piece of scrap!"

"Someone's going to see you!" I commented as I saw Lacus come up in sight.

"Don't be stupid," Gundam replied coldly, "Your girlfriend won't see me as I really am. Only you and other Primes can."

"Who's that, Isaiah?" Lacus asked from behind me, I turned around and saw Lacus behind me. She didn't seemed fazed that I was talking to a robot at all. When I turned around I realized that Gundam took on the form of a cousin of mine.

"This..is…."

Gundam interrupted me, "I'm his cousin, April Lopez!" Lacus raised an eyebrow before shrugging and walking to the bus stop. "I have a holomatter avatar on right now, giving the appearance of a normal human without any faults." She continued to walk with me until we reached the bus. At that point, she made it a point to sit next to me. Lacus, not minding, sat in front of us. Gundam turned to me and said, "Your home seems like a good place. Too bad your kind is destroying it for the resources."

"Not all of us are into the whole thing of destroying the planet." I said turning to the window, "They want to conserve the planet and its species." Gundam raised an eyebrow before opening up my backpack, "What are you doing?" I asked as she pulled out my homework,

"I'm seeing if you have any oil in here." Curious, I asked why. She replied, "Oil's a type of drink for us to sip and possibly get giddy with." Confused, I shrugged and turned back to the window. That was when I saw a black truck with a long grey trailer come beside us. I noticed it had a Decepticon symbol on it. I pulled at Gundam's ponytail and when she turned around I pointed to the truck and its symbol. "Get down!" She whispered as she pushed my head down and made it look like she was reading a book. When the truck passed she sighed and signaled for me to come out.

"What or _who_ was that?" I asked as the bus pulled on the school drop off.

"That," Gundam replied, "was Motormaster,"

"Motormaster?" I asked as we got off,

"Yeah. Leader of the stunticons and the main component of Menasor. Not to mention mentally unstable," Gundam commented before we were ran over by a bunch of girl with mech shirts on. "What was _that_?" Gundam asked as we painfully got up.

I coughed, "Fangirls." before fainting.

"Don't tell me you didn't hear about the news?" I heard Bethany say as we both turned around and saw her,

"Which is?" I inquired. She pretended to be in shock as she explained,

"There's a superhero in town! He took down this giant robotic creature within a matter of minutes!"

"Really?" Gundam inquired as she gave me a cold stare,

"Who are you?" Bethany asked Gundam, "I'm Isaiah's cousin, April Lopez." She replied as I tried to go to class with her, "So tell me," Gundam inquired, "What did the superhero say his name was?"

Bethany thought about this before replying, "His name was Optimus Prime."

When we got to class (Spanish 2) Gundam smacked me on the head, saying, "What the heck?!" I rubbed my neck, "That hurts!"

"You might as well have told them you were the Prime!" she scolded as we took our seats.

"Easy for you to say, Gundam." I whispered back. "You don't have to have a secret identity to conceal."

"I do," she continued, "but still…." That was when our spanish teacher told us to be quiet and wait until the bell rang.

When we got out of school, Gundam and I walked towards the bus when all of a sudden, five vehicles swerved onto campus recklessly. "What now?" I commented as a Tyrrell P34 Six-Wheeler race car screeched, "Yaaahooooo! I haven't had a good drift like this since we conquered Cybertron!" Crap! Decepticons! Without thinking, I ducked as a maroon Porsche 928 almost crashed into me. Swarms of people ran everywhere as the Stunticons continued to drive recklessly and almost hit innocent people. I turned to Gundam for help. She just gave me a look that just said, "You do it not me!" I saw looked for any familiar face. I saw Lacus, AND SHE WAS IN THE WAY OF MOTORMASTER! Thinking quickly, I ran and pushed her to the side only to be hit by Motormaster and sent flying into the stadium. Groaning, and having not much time left, I pulled out my gift from Primus. It was a red Autobot Insignia. I held in front of my chest and screamed, "Prime within, Awaken!" Instantly I transformed into my Cybertronian form, and ran out to the bus stop.

"Where are you boy?!" I heard Dead End say as he transformed and aimed his gun at random people.

"Right here, Ugly!" I said as I kicked him in the face, sending him flying several feet.

"It's Optimus Prime!" I heard Bethany squeal. I pulled out my gun and started firing at the Stunticons.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Wildrider commented as he transformed and started firing at me. I pulled out my shield and continued to fire at them. Dragstrip grabbed a basketball pole and started to swing it around like a staff.

 _ **I gotta find a weakness!**_ I thought as Motormaster screamed, "Enough! He's mine for the kill!" He dashed towards me and fired his gun on me, hitting me. I scrambled to my feet as I pulled out my sword and swung it at him. "Megatron had the pleasure of killing you once," Motormaster remarked as he knocked me over. He held my sword above my body in a stabbing position. Not good. "Now I will get that pleasure!" He was about to hit me but then a blast hit him in the arm. He staggered only for a little bit, but it was enough for me to get back up and strike him in the face. Energon spewed all over my glasses and blue hair.

"Optimus!" I heard Gundam say, "Jump!" I saw a jet of some kind. Without thinking I jumped and the mini-jet attached 2 long swords to my back. I grabbed them and charged. I sliced several pieces of Breakdown's car pieces off. After that, I threw a grenade at them, causing it to explode. I jumped to safety, hoping that ended them.

But it didn't. And the stunticons weren't the only things I had to worry about either. I looked up and saw Bethany with a camera taking pictures. "Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?" That was when I heard a combined version of the Stunticons' voices.

"You beat Motormaster," It said, "Now let's see you beat Menasor!" I turned around to see what was there. I saw a really big robot with a huge sword in one of his hands. He sliced the sword at me. I dodged it easily and punched him in the stomach, sending him to the football field near the school. For someone who didn't work out and was only 5 foot 7, that was pretty cool! I ran towards Menasor and sliced at him but missed in the process. He hit me in the shoulder and threw me into a stadium. I groaned and just lied there as Menasor slowly came.

"Optimus!" Lacus and Bethany screamed together, "Get up!" Seeing them gave me hope. Even Bethany had given me courage. Menasor threw his sword down and hit where I was.

"No!" Gundam screeched.

Menasor smiled for a moment but when he looked down he was in for a shock. I wasn't there. "What the-?!" He said as he looked around to see where I was.

"Looking for me?" I asked as he turned around. I put my 2 swords together, making a double bladed sword, swung it over my head like a bow staff and put it beside my legs as it ignited. I ran with it behind me and jumped towards Menasor. He threw his sword as I threw it down on him hard. He staggered before losing his balance and falling over. I walked over him and stepped on his right hand.

"Surrender Menasor," I said, "In peace or in pieces," My sword was poised, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"Did you just say in pieces?" He replied as he tried to move only to find out that I had pinned him to the ground. "You'll never get away with this!" He roared. "The one who sent us will avenge us and Predaking!" I raised an eyebrow before asking.

"Who?" He didn't answer so I asked again, "Who sent you?"

"You think I'd just tell you?" he retorted.

Angry, I split my sword staff in half and stabbed one into one of Menasor's joint sockets. He screamed in pain. "I'll ask again," I commented, "And if you don't answer I promise it will be more painful than before." I lifted my other sword, "Who sent you?"

Finally, Breakdown screeched, "No! I'll tell you everything! Just please don't hurt me!"

"Breakdown, you traitor!" The rest of Menasor scolded, "Galvatron is the one who sent us!" Breakdown continued, "He's the one who sent us! He's trying to get every Prime so he can make Unicron more powerful than before!" Thinking, I pulled my sword up and threw it down on Menasor. "No!" Breakdown screamed.

I sliced off the component that connected Breakdown. Menasor roared in pain as a result. Breakdown transformed into his robot mode and looked down at himself. He was completely unscathed. "Go," I said, "You have earned your life, Breakdown," Whimpering, he transformed and drove off. "As for you," I said as I turned towards Menasor, "What am I going to do with you?" Menasor grimaced from the pain I had inflicted on him.

"Go ahead," He moaned, "Finish me off." I looked at the crowd that was watching us. They all had a look of concern on their faces. I looked at my hand. With a swift slice, I could end Menasor then and now. No. If I killed Menasor, I would prove that I'm no better than him. I would just make it look like what he wanted the people to see me: a killer, not a hero. I let go of my sword and walked a little bit away. That gave Menasor enough time to get back on his foot and tackle me. Unfortunately for him and me, I pulled out my gun and fired at his components as well as at his chest. "Forgive me," I whispered as I shot off his head. Menasor fell down, neck smoking in the process. I turned away walking before transforming into my alt-mode: a red Semi truck and drove off into the sunset.

 **Cybertron**

Galvatron roared as he shot a hole in the ceiling. He had just watched the battle between Menasor and the boy. The boy had won, which was the reason why he was even more angry, "Lord Galvatron," Megascream said with genuine concern, "You must calm down before you lose control again!" Galvatron pointed his Fusion cannon directly at Megascream but didn't fire.

"Silence, Megascream!" He hissed, "If it weren't for your pleading for my mercy when you were once Starscream and tried to become leader of the Decepticons, I guarantee you, I would have turned you into ash and stepped upon your crown!" Upon hearing that, Megascream shut his mouth. Galvatron turned to Soundblaster, "Don't bother sending more," He ordered, "I will go my myself,"

At that statement, Megascream and Soundblaster protested, "You can't go, my lord!" But Galvatron just waved them away and walked up to the launch pad. He transformed and flew off towards Earth. _**This time,**_ He thought, _**there will be no failures.**_ His armor flew off as he became a protoform and entered Earth's atmosphere.

 **This one was doozy! A friend of mine suggested that I make the Chapter longer than the usual. There's a lot of Transformers references in here. See if you can find them.**

 **Next Chapter: Isaiah will find out there's more than meets the eye with his new guardian. Isaiah as Optimus Prime will fight Galvatron but will pay the ultimate price for it. Lacus and Bethany will team up and embark on a mystery to find out Optimus Prime's secret identity. A few characters from the TFP universe will be sent here after their own universe's destruction.**

 **Til all are one!**


	7. Galvatron vs Optimus Prime

**Gundam's POV**

I found Isaiah on top of the school, sniffing as he wiped his nose. I sat right to next to him as he sniffed again. I was going to say something, but he said, "You don't know,"

"Know what?" I asked.

"How it felt to do _that_ " He continued as he pointed at Menasor's remains. I looked at Menasor's body. It had started to be taken apart by the governmental authorities. No doubt they'll use it for themselves.

"Yeah," I commented, "I do,"

Isaiah stopped sniffling, "What?" He asked.

I really didn't like speaking about my past. Sighing, I spoke, "Before I became Primus' servant, I was just another Autobot." I was about to tell him the rest when I heard 2 voices. Bethany and Lacus! Thinking fast, I put on my holomatter disguise and changed the subject, "So you're from Earth?" I asked. Isaiah looked at me in confusion before hearing Lacus' and Bethany's voices as well.

"Yeah, I am." He replied as Bethany and Lacus saw us talking.

"Hi!" Lacus screamed as she saw Isaiah, "I'm Lacus Webb! I'm so excited to actually meet you Optimus Prime!"

Isaiah composed himself, "Nice to meet you, Ms Webb" Just then Bethany came running with a pencil and notepad.

"You remember me, Optimus," she said, "I was the one who interviewed you." Isaiah looked at her in surprise.

"That's right…." He said, " You did." She blushed and twirled her foot. "What're you doing up here?" he asked.

Bethany snapped out of her trance, "I just thought I could maybe interview you for a little bit?" He raised an eyebrow at me. I just simply shrugged.

"I have to go right now…" He replied. "Some other time perhaps?"

Bethany huffed as she put away her notepad and replied, "Okay" Isaiah turned around and jumped off the roof, transformed and drove off.

"There's something familiar about Optimus" Bethany commented as she turned towards Lacus. She had a look of curiosity on her face.

"Yeah," Lacus replied, "There's something about Prime that reminds me of…." She looked at Bethany,

"Do you think-?"

"Maybe," Bethany replied as she sat helped me off of the roof and sat on a rock. "It could be possible."

Not liking where this was going I decided to intervene, "What could be possible?" I asked as I sat down.

They both turned towards me, "It could be possible-" Bethany began,

"that Isaiah-" Lacus continued,

"is Optimus Prime?" I finished.

Bethany shrugged, "That's stupid, though!" she said fiddling with her hands, "There's no way Isaiah could be Optimus Prime!" Lacus and I exchanged looks of confusion.

"And what if he is?" I asked.

She tensed, "Then…." she groaned as she turned to the side. She sighed, "I'd feel sorry for what I've done to him,"

"Done to him?" I asked,

"Bethany likes to mess with Isaiah," Lacus said, "Something that he doesn't like."

"Why do you mess with him?" I asked. There was a reason she was holding from us. There's no way that she would do this just for nothing.

"She thinks it's funny to mess with a Mexican kid with so many family issues," Lacus spat. I turned to Bethany for an explanation.

She just simply sighed, "That's not why…." We both raised our eyebrows. "It's…. because," That was when she dropped the bomb on the both of us, "I have a crush on him….." That shock the scrap out of both us. Before she could say anything else, we heard a car honking. "That's my ride," Bethany said as she got up and gathered her stuff. She pointed at me and Lacus, "You didn't hear me confess my feelings," She whispered, "Got it?" Nodding our heads she left the area and got in the car.

Lacus left and there were no more humans around I decided to leave and find Isaiah. I turned off my disguise and transformed into a jet before flying away into the night sky. Many thoughts rushed through my processor: Bethany liked Isaiah? Why? What could she possibly find in him that's so attractive? Seeing the house, I transformed and landed in the backyard. I entered through the back door. I saw Isaiah at his desk, writing something, "Hey," I said.

He turned towards me, "Hey," he replied before turning back to his work and continued writing.

 **Isaiah's POV**

There was something that was troubling Gundam. I could tell by her posture and look on her face. She was just holding back something that she thought would probably hurt me. Without thinking I decided to go to bed. I changed my clothes and laid down in my bed.

I woke up thinking about the fact on how I had taken down Menasor. I decided nothing would be better than to take a nice hot shower. No sooner than was I in there, Gundam opened the door, causing me to scream. "AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHH!" I screamed as I threw my dirty underwear at her. She just let it bounce off of her body, as she continued to act all giddy and vomit(?) into the toilet. At that moment, I heard a knock at the door. I opened it up to see a police officer at the door.

He looked at me before asking, "Are you Isaiah Valenzuela?"

I hesitated for a moment before replying, "Yes?"

The officer looked at me before asking, "Are you aware of the fact that someone bought 14 tubs of oil in your name?" I raised an eyebrow before looking at Gundam, who was still throwing up.

"Now I am." I replied.

The officer said, "Just wanted to make sure," He tipped his hat before going to his patrol car.

When he drove off, I closed the door and scolded Gundam, "So that was what you were doing," I commented.

She wiped her mouth before saying, "I felt like it."

I scowled, "Yeah well thanks to you, I've got a drunk robot in my house! I'm only glad my parents didn't live to see this!" I heard a the doorbell ring again. "Now what?" I groaned as I looked into the eye hole to see Lacus out there, "Gundam!" I screamed.

"Yeah?" she groaned as she fell down. I smacked my face before coming up with an idea.

I opened the door and let Lacus in. "Where's April?" she asked,

"Oh she had to go shopping for me." I replied, hoping that she wouldn't notice Gundam standing up holding a sword in a dynamic pose. She did.

"What's that?" she asked.

"That…..is my fan made gundam model!" I replied, "the MVMZ-710 Wingblade Convoy Gundam!"

She just shrugged before getting down to business, "Bethany and I wanted to know if you would join us on a little adventure." That made no sense. Lacus hated Bethany as much as I did.

"What for?" I inquired still eyeing the drunk Gundam behind her. Her eyes had just came back online. Not good.

"To uncover Optimus Prime's secret identity," she replied, "Are you free?" Gundam's hands started to move. I was running out of time. There was no way telling what could happen if Gundam had a hangover.

Thinking fast I said, "I don't think so,"

Lacus was somewhat hurt by this, "Why?" she asked. Gundam's hands shook a little bit more.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment." I replied as I walked out the door with her, "I have so much homework to catch up on. I hope you can understand this, Lacus" She grumbled before nodding and leaving the house. I sighed before seeing a sword almost slice my face in face. I dodged it only for a bowling ball to hit me in my crotch. That was going to ruin my weekend.

"I'll kill you, you Zaku!" Gundam screamed as she swung at me again.

"Stand down Gundam!" I screamed as I caught her blade with my bare hands. "I don't want to hurt you but I will defend myself if I need to!" "Betrayer!" She continued screaming, "You would betray me for a lost cause!" _**The heck?**_ I thought. What was she talking about? I didn't know what was going on, "I'm not who you think I am!" I screamed as I knocked her sword out of her hand, "I'm not Zaku!" I said, "He's probably dead!" I saw tears come out of her optics as she activated her guns and almost fire at me.

I plunged my fist into her cannon, almost blowing her arm off completely. "AAUGHH!" she screamed as I knocked her out. Her optics stopped glowing. I threw myself on the couch and turned on the TV and saw what was on the news.

I saw the reporter talk about me and ask the viewers who they think I am. I chuckled at some of their comments, "I think he's an alien," heh. Another one said on how he thought I was an illegal alien and should be deported back to where I came.

The president himself commented on me, "He needs to go back to wherever he came from and stay there. That way, these supposed Decepticons won't attack us as often! And if he doesn't, then we all have to be wary and careful around these _things._ That wall we're building needs to go up faster in order to keep those mechanical monstrosities out." I got really mad. Who was he to say that I needed to go back to where I came from? At that moment, there was a loud boom over by the library's location. I came outside to see what was going on.

I saw a huge purple alien like jet firing everywhere. "Where are you boy?" It said, "I smell you boy!" Crap.

Without thinking, I pulled out my insignia and screamed _"Prime adentro, despierta!"_ I immediately transformed back into Optimus Prime and hit the jet with my blaster,

"Ow!" The jet screamed, "That hurt!" it transformed into a giant robot. "I will feast on your remains for this boy!" he roared.

I ran and continued firing, "Another Combiner?" I asked, "When is the big bot gonna fight me himself?"

At that moment, the robot roared, saying, "I am the boss! I am Galvatron! Leader of the Decepticons and servant of Unicron!"

"You're a lot uglier than I thought you would be!" I commented as I used my shield to block his blast.

"You have no idea what it means to face you off boy!" Galvatron stated as he fired his arm cannon. He hit me in the shoulder, which caused me to fall down.

I threw my shield at him for distraction. He grabbed it and fired at me again. Without thinking I transformed and rammed into his leg full force. He fell of balance and collapsed on the ground. With an opening in sight I summoned my two twin swords and charged right at him. He grabbed me by the leg and threw me on the ground. I got up and threw a punch at his face.

Galvatron grabbed my hand and started to crush it, "ARGH!" I screamed, "Unicron will want you to be alive," He said, "But since you're resisting, I might as well kill you. He'll siphon your power either way." He threw me on the ground and charged his arm cannon.

 **Miko's POV**

I woke up from the impact of the space bridge that Jack, Raf and I were sent through. And the world was in total chaos. "Jack!" I screamed, "Raf!" I saw them, knocked out on the cold dirt. I heard loud fire blasts and saw debris being thrown everywhere. I saw a giant…..no….it couldn't be…. "Megatron….," I whispered as I saw him throw someone. That person looked like Optimus Prime! I had to help, but… Jack and Raf needed help and I couldn't do anything but watch Optimus get hurt… No. I had to help. The calling to do so was stronger than was not. I dragged Raf and Jack into the house's tool shed. Then after that, I ran and grabbed a rock. I threw it right at Megatron, who turned and saw me, "Leave him alone, Buckethead!" I screamed

"Foolish girl!" he said, "You have no idea what you're up against!"

"Try me." I replied as I grabbed Optimus' fallen sword and did a stance with it. Megatron laughed as he fired his fusion cannon. I deflected it and threw the sword at him. It went into his fusion cannon, which blew up when he tried to fire at me again. I ran towards Optimus. He looked different. He had blue hair and was more human in appearance. His face was bleeding and his glasses were cracked.

"Leave," He whispered, "He'll kill you too."

"Not a chance!" I said as I tried to lead him to safety.

Megatron cackled as he said, "Bow before the might of Galvatron!" Galvatron roared as he threw his sword down at us. I didn't have time to get him or me to safety. I got in the way to protect Optimus. I looked down at my stomach. There was a blade in there. I hacked up blood as the sword was ripped from me.

"NO!" Optimus screamed as I fell down. He roared and turned into some kind of animal….

I was …. shocked. I didn't die. I was instead transformed into some kind of warrior. I looked to see where it had come from and saw a glowing Autobot insignia. Armor glowed and formed around my body, encasing me in the process. _"My child,"_ a voice whispered as my hand was fitted with a large hammer, " _Like your brother, you have also proven yourself to once again be a prime."_ My pain that was there had now disappeared without a trace. My mind went blank as I returned to reality.

 **Isaiah's POV**

A surge of energy raged through me as I grabbed Galvatron's hand before he could fire. Energy came out of me as I growled and crawled on all fours. Galvatron's optics widened as he saw the energy around me formed into a wolf-like form. The wolf shape had 16 tails and 100% rage. I charged at him causing him to charge as well. He fired his cannon at but I dodged him as a result. It was like I could lift entire mountains, this power that was within me. It was like I was a…..beast. _"In order to unleash the warrior within, you must tame the beast without."_ I heard Primus' voice in my head say. Was this what he meant when said that? Was this the beast without? "Die, boy!" Galvatron roared as he prepared to fire. I grabbed a huge piece of concrete and threw it at Galvatron. He fired at the concrete and was about to fire again when a huge hammer was thrown down on him. "AAAAA UUUUUU GGGGG HHHHH!" He screamed as we looked to see what or who attack him.

We both saw a girl covered in armor similar to mine, only she had purple and black armor instead. That, and her armor had shoulder pads as well as the same appendages as my head had (she had ocean blue eyes, antenna, and a mask covering her mouth) her hair had two little buds on them as well as some kind of ponytail going down her back. "Who are you?" I asked as I calmed down and turned back into my former prime self.

"My name…" she whispered as she lifted her hammer from Galvatron's damaged arm, " is Solus Prime" I was amazed by this revelation. Solus Prime. She was the one of the Primes that Primus said I had to search for. And here was one, other than me, kicking Galvatron's can. "Who are you?" She asked. Galvatron, taking advantage, threw his sword at me.

I blocked it without looking and parried it. "Think you can handle 2 of us, Galvatron?" I taunted. I pulled out my sword as Solus made a move with her hammer.

Knowing he was going to lose (or probably saving his strength for later) he screamed, "Do not falter or stagger, Optimus and Solus Prime! For we will meet again and I will be stronger than before!" He growled as he transformed into his jet mode and flew off. I looked at the girl, then looked at the media who were gathering around us.

One reporter said, "Mr. Prime!" I turned to him, "Yes?" I replied, "What was that?" I didn't really have an answer to that question. I didn't know why Galvatron himself had come down from Cybertron.

Another reporter asked me a weird question, "Who is the new Prime next to you?" I turned towards Solus. She just gave me a look that said, I've got this. She turned towards the audience and spoke.

"My fellow humans!" she said, "I am Solus Prime! The first female prime and forger of the Relics of the Primes!" Bethany and Lacus were in the crowd. I saw looks of jealousy on their faces,

"Solus Prime!" Bethany shouted. Solus turned towards Bethany, "What do you think of Optimus Prime?" she asked, "Do you think he's a good partner?" Solus just grew angry after each question. After a while she took of her mouthplate, took mine off as well and …...kissed me in the process.

She turned towards Bethany and said, "He's more than that.". That shut them up pretty good. I was in shock as I put my faceplate back on. Without warning, Solus grabbed me away. "No more questions!" I said as she continued to drag me away.

Eventually I made her let go and I said, "What was that for?!"

She looked at me before sighing, "That was to protect you,"

"Protect me?" I scowled, "More like make more enemies!"

She sighed again. "We really don't have time to argue." She stated as we continued walking,

"Why?" I inquired.

She turned. "I have friends who need help right now." We continued walking until she stopped in front of my house. "They're in the tool shed in the backyard." She said as we turned back into ourselves,

"You do realize that that's _my_ house right?" I asked as we went in the backyard and pulled her 2 friends out of my tool shed.

"I didn't know that," she replied as she opened the door and carried the black haired boy inside. That was when she saw Gundam and asked, "Who's this?"

I sighed, "That's our guardian and helper: Gundam" She was still knocked out from the oil intoxication. I sighed and dragged the small kid into the other room. My guest didn't really look like a guest room. If anything, it looked more like an Otaku's bedroom. But it would do. After I had put the kid in one of the beds and the girl did so as well. She sat down on my couch and pulled a blanket around her body. I made some tea for her and I. I brought her cup of tea as I sat down across from her. "What's your name?" I inquired. She stopped sipping her tea for a moment.

She straighten herself before answering. "My name is Miko Nakadai." she said. "I'm from another universe."

 **Cybertron**

Galvatron roared as he fired a hole into his throne. He failed. If it weren't for that girl and that power surge that the boy had awaken within himself. How was he going to explain this to his master, he did not know. Then a deep voice spoke in his head, _**Bring me the body of the old Optimus Prime.**_ It whispered.

"But my lord!" Galvatron exclaimed, "It's my trophy from my fight with the original Optimus Prime!"

Pain flared through his brain processor as Unicron forced him to obey. " _ **You will obey, Galvatron, unless you want to make Megascream the leader of the Decepticons!"**_

Galvatron groaned as he fell from his throne, grabbing his head in agony, "Of course, my master…." He crawled to the wall next to his throne room. The pain had already began to go away, but still hurt him. He lifted a hand, punched a few numbers, and backed away. The wall opened up, leading into a secret room of some kind. He walked into and looked at the object in front him. It was the corpse of the original Optimus Prime. Sighing, Galvatron lifted the corpse and started flying towards his master's area.

Unicron, being a planet, orbited Cybertron's sun in exact opposite orbit. Galvatron walked on his master's surface. When he reached the point where the mouth of Unicron was, he laid the corpse of the old Optimus Prime in front of his master. _**"I shall reformat him into a clone of the boy,"**_ The chaotic entity began as the old Prime's corpse floated into space and was pulled towards Unicron's mouth, _**"Only instead of making him benevolent and loving like the actual Prime, I shall make him a twisted and corrupt image of the boy."**_ Cables shot out of his mouth and connected to the Prime's head, arms, chest, and legs. _**"I shall put my own version of the matrix within him as well. He will not only corrupt the boy's name as Optimus Prime,"**_ he continued as Optimus' corpse became black and similar to Isaiah's armor, _**"He will also ruin the boy as himself as well."**_ the corpse became smaller and more humanoid in appearance. _**"He is but complete,"**_ Galvatron looked at the newest creation of Unicron. It was an exact copy of the boy, but with black armor and Decepticon badges on his shoulders. " _ **He must be given a touch of humanity as well,"**_ Unicron said, _**"Then he will be given life and retrieve the Primes as well. I shall send my most trusted servant to aid him,"**_

Galvatron bowed before Unicron, "Thank you master," he said, "I won't fail you this time!"

Pain ripped through Galvatron's mind as Unicron spoke, _**"You will not do this one Galvatron, I will instead send Overlord to succeed where you failed,"**_ Overlord picked up the body and put it inside of him, transformed into a protoform, and flew towards Earth.

" _ **I will call him…"**_ Unicron whispered, _ **"Nemesis Prime."**_

 **Thanks for waiting! Pretty big shocker huh? I thought it would be kind of cool and somewhat humorous to make Miko a prime. Next chapter: A person that is known as "The killer of 1000 faces" will escape and try to take someone close to Isaiah's place to escape from the police. Gundam will wake up and have a personal conversation with Isaiah. Jack and Raf will wake up and react to Miko being a prime. MECH will also be in the next one as well.**

 **Till all are one!**


	8. Nemesis, Part 1

Hi! It's me again and I present to you the Nemesis part 1.

Isaiah: You know there should be an anime adaptation of this right?

Me: I wish.

Miko: Are Nova and Onyx Prime in here?

Goji Pax(me): they'll be in part 2

I own nothing except the OCs!

 **Nemesis Part 1**

Miko sipped her tea as she finished her story, "And that's how I got here along with Jack and Raf." I looked at her for a moment before turning towards the guest room. Jack and Raf had not woke up since they were put in the beds. I was so confused. Another universe? Where Unicron had awoken and the Autobots had failed? It seemed so ludicrous that I didn't want to think about it. Shaking my head, I got up and helped her to bed. I slept on the couch that night. I closed my eyes.

I opened them again when I saw Gundam on the couch, twiddling her thumbs. She had her hologram on then, as if she was trying to appease me for some wrong she had done. "Sorry," she whispered as I sat up.

"For what?" I asked, "Other than the fact that you bought a bunch of oil under my name and got drunk."

She sighed, "I'm sorry for attacking you….." I turned towards her. Her emerald eyes glowed within the lamp's glow across the room. I could easily see the pain in her optics. I decided to go for it.

"When you attacked me," I began, "You called me Zaku and attempted to slice me in half. Who's Zaku?" Gundam's eyes turned into tiny silvers, "Zaku was….. My _conjunx endura,"_

" _Conjunx endura_?" I asked, unsure of what she meant by that. She continued to speak as her optics began leaking… was that water?

"A conjunx endura is basically the term for the marriage of 2 robots." She explained, "And yes, we can love and get married." She sighed again. "Zaku and I first met in Kaon on Cybertron. I was watching a gladiator fight. I was cheering so hard that I almost fell in but someone grabbed my foot. I looked up and saw him for the first time. His one red eye in the middle of his head, his greenish paint job as well as his gas mask like appearance. 'You come here often?,' he asked and I replied 'I do' At that moment, we fell in love. I would run away from him as we transformed and flew towards each other every solar cycle. That was the most beautiful time of my life. It was shortly before the war began that he proposed to me and got married. We had a wonderful life on Cybertron….." She stopped for a moment, "Until the war came…." Her optics started leaking out water as she sniffling, "We chose different sides. I became a Decepticon while he became an Autobot. We clashed a couple of times until the battle of Praxia. That was when I became Primus' servant. I was slicing this Autobot who was named Chromedome and he saw it happen. Chromedome was our best friend before the war. And I murdered him without thinking.

Tears came to his eye as we fought. 'You don't have to do this, Gundam!' he whispered as we clashed swords, 'Join us! You can be with me and have an even better life than this!'

'Betrayer!' I screamed, 'You would betray me for a lost cause!' I swung my sword as Zaku fired his gun at my arm. He missed and I knocked him to the ground.

He whispered something as I was about to kill him, 'I love you.' I stopped. I looked at my hands. I dropped my sword and helped him back up. That was when I saw the Decepticon Six-phaser, Tarn, behind him and rip Zaku apart. I never forget what he said as he was lifted into the air, 'I will love you Gundam, always.' And with those words, he died. I looked in shock as Tarn killed him and ripped him to pieces. Shaking, I picked up my sword and roared as I charged at Tarn. He fired his fusion cannon at me but I dodged it and sliced his arm off. Tarn then transformed and fired his guns at me. I roared as I lifted my sword and as my rage increased, so did the length of my sword. I grew these wings that you see on me now. I threw my sword and sliced Tarn in half. The rest of the DJD saw what I did to Tarn. They all charged at me but I was too strong for them. They were all dead when I finished.

When the battle finished, I was the only one left on the battlefield. I walked up to Zaku's remains and put him back together the best I could. When I was done, I buried him there. I walked around the battlefield, looking around to see what else had been left behind. I saw an Autobot insignia and looked at my chest. I ripped off my Decepticon badge and replaced with the Autobot insignia….." She paused for a moment, sighing, "And that's how it all happened."

She looked at me. "I hate being here with you!" She screamed, "Just seeing you reminds me of Zaku!" And with that she stormed off into my room and slammed my door. _**That was moving**_ I thought as I pulled out my blanket and slept on the couch. I was already having a horrible time with the new arrivals and the newcomer being a Prime and whatnot. _**If one more girl comes to this house or my life, I swear it'll become like one of those harem shows!**_ I pulled up my blanket and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with the TV blaring, "A new Decepticon has appeared!" I looked at the TV and saw the Decepticon, Overlord. Crap. He was a member of the Warriors Elite and a really deadly enemy to go up against. What was he doing here though? I looked into the guest room and saw that Miko, Jack and Raf were still sleeping. _**I don't want these guys to wake up.**_ I thought as I ran out the door and saw where Overlord was attacking. He was right by the shopping centers and blowing things up, screaming, "Where are you Prime?! I know you're here somewhere!" I ran into an alley, pulled out my Autobot insignia and screamed, "Prime within, Awaken!" My whole body became covered in armor again. I ran out and screamed, "Hey Overlord! It's fists in the face time!" I jumped and kicked his face.

"Finally!" he chuckled triumphantly, "I can stop holding back and do what I came here to do!" He swung his fist and hit me in the gut. I crashed into Target and threw a car at him. "Hey!" the owner screamed, "Send me the bill!" I replied as Overlord fired at the car, giving me enough time to punch him in the face, stabbing one of his optics in the process.

"GRRR AAAAAAAAAAA GGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" He roared as I slid underneath and fired at him. I was too slow, however and he sliced a huge chunk of my behind off. I screamed as he flew up into the sky, "Enough." He commented, "I have gotten what I came here for." And with that he transformed and flew away.

I got back up and shook my fist at Overlord as he flew away into the day. "Come back here!" I shouted, "I'm not done with you yet!" That was when I heard a couple of chuckles and flashes from behind me. I turned towards them and saw that they were pointing and laughing at _me_. I looked to see what they were laughing at only to regret that. My entire rear end was exposed from when Overlord sliced at my rear. Embarrassed, I transformed and drove away. Something told me that I would never hear the end of this… T^T

 **Meanwhile**

Overlord looked at what was in his hand. It was a vial containing the Prime's blood. He had indeed get what he had came for. _**Now to awaken Nemesis Prime**_ he thought as he landed near the MECH base. He walked to the area where the body of Nemesis Prime was held in. He was stripped down to his underwear and was encased in a tube filled with liquid and a mask covering his face.

"Overlord" The leader of MECH, Silas, welcomed him as Overlord walked up to him and gave him the vial. "Perfect," he said as he put the vial into a slot that was connected to the tube. The blood in the vial was sucked into the tube and into Nemesis Prime's body. His sagging body shook and roared. He opened his eyes. They were red. No. They were the eyes of a beast that was hungry for a kill. A beast who was thirsty for blood. Nemesis punched the glass, cracking it.

"He's not supposed to do that!" One MECH scientist remarked, "He shouldn't be waking up right now! He shouldn't be-!" Overlord and Silas watched in surprise as the clone continued to punch the glass until leaks sprung out from the glass and MECH scientists were coming to patch the leaks, "Shock him!" Silas ordered as Nemesis punched it even further. Overlord turned his cannons on and was about to fire as Nemesis broke the glass completely. Medical fluids gushed out as the clone fell to his knees and felt the cold, hard floor for the very first time. He coughed as he pried the mask from his own face. Nemesis stood up slowly. He examined his surroundings. Overlord and Silas were in a position to attack if Nemesis would do so….

 **Nemesis' POV**

 _ **Where….am I? Who….I?**_ I thought as I blinked my….. What were these things on my face? Eyes? I looked around to see who else was there. I saw a giant robot next to a guy who was a bit taller than me. He had a buzz cut and a military uniform. The robot spoke first, " Hello," he began, "I'm Overlord and this," He gestured towards the man, "Is the leader of MECH, Silas." I continued to look around in confusion. What was going on here? Why was I here? "Do you know who you are?" I looked at him for a moment before trying to answer.

"N-n-no?" I groaned as I exercised my mouth for the first time as well. Overlord smirked before saying, "Your name is Nemesis Prime. You're a clone of Optimus Prime." "Optimus Prime?" I inquired as memories of this person flashed through my head. All I could remember is this boy who had no purpose, no hope, no life….

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of these memories. They were nothing to me. I only had one mission. " _ **Kill them…"**_ I turned around to see an entity behind me. He had giant horns on the sides of his head. He had a set of dragon wings behind him and a gold coloring. His eyes were glowing green.

"What?" I whispered, confused at what was going on here. The light burned my eyes as I looked at the being of robotic origin.

 _ **"You heard me my child,"**_ The giant replied as I turned back towards the people who were surrounding me. _**"Kill them."**_

I closed my eyes as I picked up something that was sharp and deadly. My brain registered it as a sword. Katana. I swung to the side and grabbed another one. I ran towards the MECH soldiers with the guns and attacked them. They started to fire but I sliced off their barrels and went through their bodies. Blood spewed all over my arms and I continued to slaughter everyone until it was just Silas and Overlord left. Overlord had his sword in front of him. Silas had his gun out as if ready to fire. I collapsed as I dropped my swords and closed my eyes. Pain gripped through my head as I grabbed my head and started to scream my head off. "AAAAAAAAAAAAA UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU GGGGGGGGGG HHHHHHHHHH!" Memories of this Optimus Prime and …...who was that? Was that supposed to be…..me? I saw images of a black haired boy with brown eyes and glasses, running, smiling, laughing, reading, writing, drawing, and …..was he crying? I saw this boy standing over a grave, crying as he wiped his tears from his face, walking away as he tried to do what he had done. I saw him alone, with no one around to comfort him or bring him joy. An empty hole. One that was made when people close to this boy had perished. I saw….someone coming and holding his hand, helping him up as he sniffled and walked with her. I saw…..Optimus Prime? I saw a robot with a blue helmet and blue antenna on the sides where ears should have been. He had cube like shoulders with blocky arms. His chest and arms were red but his forelegs were grey. His lower legs were blue while his optics were a brilliant blue. I saw him live and…..die…. Then there was a light and I saw the boy being born. There was a fight with him and Overlord. Then….I woke up inside a test tube…..

 **Isaiah's POV**

"What were you thinking?!" Miko scolded as she whacked me on the head, "You should've told me so that way you wouldn't have had your butt kicked!" I rubbed my head as I sat back down on the couch, rubbing my butt. It was still sore from Overlord slicing it. I noticed that it was bleeding from the cut. "What did Overlord take?" Gundam asked. She didn't have her hologram on. Not good if Lacus decided to swing by.

"Just a blood sample I think?" I replied as Miko whacked me again and then walked to where Jack and Raf were resting and woke up Raf. The Miko I knew instantly went under a change. She became more reckless and uplifting.

"Raf," She whispered, "wake up!" Raf opened his eyes slowly as he stood up in the bed and put on his glasses. He looked around slowly as he got out of the bed. "Miko?" he asked, "Where are we?"

"We're in another universe, Raf." She replied, "One where Optimus Prime has been reborn into one of us."

"Who is he?" Raf asked rubbing his eyes as he sat down on the couch, "Who has Optimus Prime been reborn as?"

"You're looking right at him, kid." I replied as his face grew into a shock. "I'm the reincarnated Optimus Prime and your friend here," I gestured towards Miko, "Is the reincarnation of Solus Prime." That took a while to sink in until I heard Jack scream, "NO!" Miko and I ran to the room to see what was going on. Jack was ripping at his chest as he tried to pry off whatever it was that was on him in his nightmare. I held him down with my hands as Miko grabbed a bucket of water and threw it on me. I was not amused.

"Sorry?" Miko said as a few drops dripped off my face and fell onto Jack's face. Jack coughed and stood up as Miko helped calm him down. "Easy Jack.." She whispered as she ran her hand through his hair. "You're okay. We're all okay."

Jack breathed heavily until he looked at me and asked, "Where are we? Who are you?" He looked around the room for an explanation. All he saw was Raf, Gundam, Miko and I looking back at him.

"You're in Fresno, California," I replied as Jack got up and sat down in my favorite cedar chair, "As for who I am, My name is Isaiah Valenzuela" Jack was confused for a second. I really didn't make it any better when I said, "I am the reincarnation of Optimus Prime" Jack looked at me in confusion until Miko blurted out, "I'm a Prime too! I'm Solus Prime!"

At that statement, Jack put his head in his hands and said, "Miko a Prime? Great. Now we're all doomed." Miko gave him a scowl as Jack asked for a cup of water. Gundam went to the faucet and poured a glass. As she was she saw someone familiar.

Her optics widened in shock. "Lacus is coming!" she alerted us as we tried to hide everyone that Lacus didn't know. I hid Raf in the cabinets while Gundam shoved Jack and Miko into the closets. I looked around the room to see what it was like. All I saw was just a house before the refugees came in. I nodded my head as Gundam assumed her hologram on. I opened the door.

There was something off about Lacus. "Isaiah!" she greeted me as I brought her in. "I've been worried about you all day! You haven't answered my calls at all!" Gundam eyed me as I sat down in my chair.

I decided to ask her a question, "You do realize that I don't want visitors right now, right Lacus?" Lacus was baffled for a second. I didn't care however. She needed to know that I meant it. Lacus looked hurt. "I hope you understand Lacus that right now I need to have some alone time to myself. I...just feel depressed after I saw that package from my deceased Uncle Richard….."

Lacus just smiled and then replied, "I'm sure your parents can help you with your uncle's death." She replied as she got and turned her back and headed towards the door. That was when I shot up, kicked Lacus in the back, and punched her in the stomach. She keeled over, pulled out a knife and attempted to slash at me. I kicked it out of her hand and pinned her to the floor. I leaned over to her ear and whispered, "Both of my parents are dead. The real Lacus would have known that." "Lacus" kicked me in the crotch and ran out the door. Groaning, Miko and I ran after the impostor. "I was afraid of that…" I muttered as we ran into an alleyway. Dead end.

"Who was that?!" Miko inquired as she pulled out her Autobot insignia. I made her put it away for fear that it would expose us.

"That was a killer," I replied as I pulled out my binoculars and looked up," and not just any. That was the psychopath of 1000 faces!" Miko looked at me as I put my hands in a cup formation and pushed her up the wall. "His real name is Levi Mafune," I explained as she helped me get to the other side of the wall, "He has some weird thing in his head that caused him to go crazy. Anyway, no one really knows what he actually looks like mostly because of the fact that people who ever see what he really looks like are his victims. And I was almost one of them." I thought about where Levi would go now that I had exposed him. That was then I realised that Levi wouldn't do anything rash except… "Oh no….." I whispered as I looked around to make sure no one was looking. I nodded at Miko as we pulled out our insignias and screamed, "Prime within, Awaken!" We both transformed into Optimus and Solus Prime and ran after the psychopath. Well, we actually transformed. Solus was for some reason, a bluish and purple motorcycle. We continued to follow Levi until we stopped at Lacus' house.

"Why would he stop here?" Solus asked as we transformed and looked around the house for a way in. I saw something strange on the ground. Closer inspection revealed that it was a strand of Lacus' pink hair. That confirmed it. We were dealing with Levi Mafune aka the 1000 faced psycho. _**This is bad**_ I thought as we continued to search for an entrance, _**If Levi's here, then Lacus is probably…**_ I shook my head. _**There's no way this guy could take down Lacus easily.**_ Eventually I found a way in and I went inside. What I didn't expect, however, was the fact that Levi had Lacus' neck in a noose and was ready to hang her. She was on top of a barrel with the barrel around her neck. She was crying.

"You being me won't change anything.." she sobbed as I slowly walked in and said, "Leave her alone!" Levi turned and looked at me with a crazy grin. That grin on Lacus' face was evil. He had no right to use her face, be her when he killed her. Levi lifted his arm, blade in hand and screamed, "Time to die!"

Bang! A bullet went through Levi's arm as he tried to stab Lacus. I threw my sword at the rope and cut it off of Lacus' neck. The rope slithered uselessly as she fell to the floor, unharmed. Levi looked to see where the bullet had struck only to see Solus and her arm in some sort of rifle mode. He started to peel some of the latex skin off of his face as he grumbled, "I almost didn't survive that!" Lacus scrambled to my side as I put myself in a fighting position. I swung my two swords and connected them together in a bo staff formation. After what seemed like forever, Levi struck first. He threw his knife at me only for me to deflect it at the wall. He ran and pulled out a gun under my chin. He fired it only to find out that I was bulletproof. I grabbed his hand and crushed it until I heard a crack sound. "GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Levi screamed as he grabbed his hand in pain. He looked at his in frustration as he crashed through the window and ran off.

"I'll go after him!" I said as Solus started to untie Lacus, "You focus on helping Lacus!" I ran the door, transformed, chased after Levi as he ran. I finally cornered him at the Gaia chemical plant. The scene reminded me of the Joker's origins. I prayed that it wouldn't end the same way. Levi made a strike at my left but I deflected it with my shield. He was knocked back a few paces as I poised to defend myself from him. We circled a few times until Levi tried to spring himself at me. I dodged the attack. He however, ended up breaking the bridge that we were on. Levi broke his leg as he tried to scramble to safety. The bridge was collapsing as Levi was sliding down the bridge. "Levi!" I screamed, "Take my hand!" He tried to grab my hand but then an explosion at the plant (maybe some kind of overload?) shook it and out fell Levi into the toxic chemical vats. "No…." I whispered as I saw his hand try to grab the rim but sank into the green liquid. I looked at the bubbling of the vat until I could look no longer. I got up and walked away.

The police were waiting outside for me as I walked out of the plant. "Where's Levi?" the chief asked as I looked at him in sorrow. The look on my face told him what had happened. He took off his hat and rubbed his hair, "There was nothing you could've done to save him, Prime" he said as he put a hand on my shoulder, "Let's go!" he ordered the other policemen as they got into their cars and drove off. "There's something else you need to know, Prime" The chief continued as I looked at him.

"What is it sir?" I asked before hearing a comlink beep. I activated it and spoke to see who was on the other end. It was Solus.

"There's been a new Decepticon appearance," "Where are you?" I asked as I looked at the officer.

He had a look of concern on his face. "I'm at the scene right now," Solus replied, "He's not doing anything….." She continued, "He's just..standing there…."

"Can you describe him to me?" I inquired as I gave the chief a look that said later.

I transformed and drove to where Solus' signal was coming from, "I can't give an exact description," she replied, "He has a black cloak on and human-sized. Other than that it's all up in the air."

"Roger that," I replied as I transformed into my humanoid form, "Do not engage until I arrive there," I didn't want to take any chances. There was no way I was going to let anything happen until I got there. "Too late!" Miko responded as she turned off the link and went ahead with the attack. "Miko!" I screamed. I tried to contact her to no avail. "Dammit!" I screamed as I arrived at the scene. I saw the stranger with Miko in his hand. "Hey!" I screamed as I dragon punched the Decepticon. All he did was just block it. No one has ever blocked it before. I skidded back a few paces before hitting him in the face. At that moment, the stranger threw off his cloak. No one was ready for what came next.

He looked exactly like me. Well almost. His armor was exactly like mine except it was black and grey. His eyes were closed. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." he whispered in a voice exactly like mine. No. It sounded like me, but I could feel no emotion from his voice…. It was like as if…. He was an evil version of me. A Nemesis…

Nemesis threw Miko and pulled out his sword. I pulled out my sword as well. He opened his eyes. They were red. Blood red. "I am Nemesis Prime…." he spoke a little more loudly. "And I will take you down for my master, Unicron." I charged at him and sliced at him. I cut a piece of his face off and blood spewed everywhere. He didn't scream at all. That was when I felt incredible pain from my face. I put my hand to face to see what was going on. There was no blood, so he didn't cut me that time. So what was going on? "You felt it?" Nemesis inquired behind my back. "I must say, you really need help with your fighting skills. For if you're not careful, not only will you hurt your opponent," I fired at him in the leg. He did nothing to defend himself. I felt the pain of the blast through my own leg. I looked at him to see what it did to him. Nothing, "You'll end up hurting yourself as well." I looked behind me as he fired at me this time. I dodged it, causing it to hit the Food Max behind me. _**What's going on?**_ I thought as I crawled to safety _**Why can't I hurt him? Every time I injure him, I feel the pain instead. How can I beat him?**_ That was when I realized: I couldn't hurt him because he was my clone. Any injury I inflicted upon him would only affect me. So theoretically, if I injure myself….. I had a plan in mind. It was risky, but it was worth a try. I grabbed my sword and charged at Nemesis.

 **What do you think? It took me a while and I felt like crap the entire time. Don't worry about Mafune, he'll be back later on. Next Chapter: Two more Primes will appear and at first fight Isaiah and Miko but then will come to terms with them. I am also open to some cameos or crossovers in this story. f you think that this should be an anime, then put your ideas for an introduction song for this story. If you want to make a suggestion to me, please PM me. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Til all are one!**


	9. Never was

**Okay so I just wanted you to know that chapter 9 won't be up for a while so I've decided to present to you the early version of Legacy. Here were the characters originally:**

 **Bethany was going to have more of a Lois Lane personality. She would hate Isaiah while having a crush on Optimus Prime. Her design was going to be the same as it is now, physically wise.**

 **Lacus would be more like Ariel Arlert from TF High. She also would've had blonde hair instead of pink and would've been yandere. She also would've been Isaiah's girlfriend.**

 **Isaiah would have been physically resembling Yato except for his eyes and personality. His personality would have been similar to Eren Jaegar's, but with a hint of** **Clement from Pokemon. After seeing 9, however, I decided to give him more of 5 and 9's personalities. He now looks almost exactly like Yukiteru except for his eye color, which is brown, and his clothing, which is basically like a green t shirt and striped blue shorts. He also has glasses as well now. The original didn't.  
**

 **All of the Primes would've been all OC's but thanks to Cyber Rogue they're all (except for Optimus and Nemesis) characters from different continuities**

 **Gundam would've never existed, but instead there was going to be a technorganic kitsune. I never figured out what her name would be.**

 **Isaiah's parents' status would have been never revealed, as to adding suspense to the story.**

 **He was going to have siblings but then due to school and imagination I had them cut.**

 **Galvatron would have been his BW2 design but instead I've decided to make him closely to his G1 design.**

 **Primus and Unicron would have been similar in their G1 designs (Unicron was movie, Primus was IDW G1). Unicron is still movie G1 but Primus is Galaxy force design.**

 **And here's some facts about some of the characters you didn't know:**

 **Isaiah likes spicy stuff but hates things that are really sour. His house (minus guest room) is a combination of Mexican and Japanese designs. His family is military so that would explain why he could easily fight Mafune without his prime self. Isaiah's body became ripped after he became a Prime. He has a crush on Hope Citrus. He is also pure-blooded Mexican. He also has a secret workshop in his basement where he can invent things. He has high functioning autism and ADHD.**

 **Bethany is strictly Japanese. She has blue eyes and long black hair streaming down her back. She doesn't like it when people tell her she's wrong and will do anything to get a scoop when it comes to a story. She has been known to be an excellent mistress of disguise, something she'll do to Isaiah later on.**

 **Lacus is Jewish and is a very good friend of Isaiah. She likes eating anything that is exotic. So that means she'll eat from Isaiah's chocolate scorpions to roasted kiwi. She has a crush on a boy named Ashton Rungladder.**

 **Gundam was forged but Zaku was Constructed cold. She was born on Caminus while Zaku came online on Cybertron.**

 **I hope you found all of this informative about the characters. I will try to update soon but there will be no promises.**

 **Til all are one!**


	10. Nemesis, Part 2

Special news: another character will be in this chapter!

Isaiah: Yippee….

Miko: Whoop-dee-doo….

Neo:...

Goji Pax: Enjoy!

 **Nemesis' POV**

It was useless. There was no way Isaiah could beat me. As long as I don't get injured he couldn't risk injuring himself as well. Isaiah continued running until he attempted to slice at me. I let him slice. I looked at him with a smirk. He was in immense pain. Now I could collect him and Solus Prime. I tried to to move but then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. _**What?**_ I thought as I fell to my knees. _**What's going on?**_ I thought as I collapsed in pain. I looked at Isaiah to see what he had done. Nothing, except there was a stab through his stomach. I coughed as he hit me in the face. "How-?" I began.

"Did I find out?" Isaiah replied, "It's Cloning 101: If a clone gets hurt, the original body will feel the pain only." My mind raced to the moment to when he shot at my leg. _**He figured it out so fast….**_ I thought as he attempted to stab himself again. I grabbed him as he brought his sword down and let him stab me instead. He screamed as I swiped him down and broke his hand. I decided to use verbal attacks instead of physical ones.

For I knew that he had one weakness. "Do you really think you can forgive him?" I inquired. He stopped for a moment. I injured him mentally. Good. I ran towards him and was about to slice at him when the girl came and blocked my sword with her hammer. "You're a tough one…." I commented as I parried her blow. "But in the end…" I continued as I grabbed her hand and slammed it into the ground, breaking it in the process. She screamed in pain as I kicked her in the face. "I am the superior prime…."

She groaned as she tried to speak, "Why…" She continued to groan as I stepped on her foot and started crushing it. "AAAAHHHH!" she screamed as I kicked her face.

"Am I doing this?" I finished for her as I crushed her hand even more. "I'm doing this for two things," I began, "One: I am doing this for my master Unicron. 2: I'm doing this because I feel complete knowing you will be ended soon." I grabbed my sword and was about to pin the girl with it but then I felt saw a fist coming at my face from another girl. I dodged it and jumped back a few paces.

I did not expect to see another girl. A prime, maybe, but not a girl. She had a black haired Japanese maple leaf design and sky blue eyes. Her outfit resembling one of those Sailor Moon girls but more artistically designed and colorful. "Hurting a defenseless girl and boy who were doing their duties protecting the planet: You my friend, are pure evil." I looked at Isaiah, who was on the debris covered floor, griping about his past and the female prime who was crawling towards him. I looked back at the girl, who was now looking at me. I decided to stall for time and see what she could do.

"Who are you?" I asked as she giggled a bit before replying.

"I'm not a Prime if that's what you're asking," She replied. "I'm a hero. Today's my debut!" She made a fashionably motion, "Call me Anime!" Everyone was confused by what had happened. I sighed upon reflecting my actions and what would happen if I wasn't careful. I didn't care. I rammed into her using my vehicle mode and pinned her before she could make a move.

I was about to end her when Isaiah screamed, "Why would you leave us?!" I stopped. Memories flashed in my head. I grabbed my head as I screamed my head off. _**What's going on?!**_ I thought as I fell on my knees. These memories of Isaiah's, what were they doing here in my head?! I continued to scream as my head continued to flash in pain. Memories of a man with a bottle and smoke in the air. I saw the boy crying as the man went to a car and drove off, never to be seen again… I groaned as Isaiah stood up and punched me in the face. I was knocked out after that…..

 **Isaiah's Pov**

I got up and looked at Nemesis, who was knocked out on the street. I looked at the new girl in confusion. I at first didn't know what to say. I then made up my mind to thank her for her help. I extended my hand and said, "Thanks…" She just turned to me in surprise. That was when I saw who she was: Bethany. What was she doing here?! She had no business being here! If Nemesis had gone full out, he could've killed her!

"You're welcome!" She replied, giving me a giggle. She looked at Solus and helped her up, asking "Are you guys all right?" Solus looked at as she looked back at Bethany in grace.

"We're okay thanks to you," Solus replied as she sat stood on one leg. I helped her stand as she almost fell over.

"What're you going to do about him?" Bethany gesture towards Nemesis. He was knocked out cold. "You guys look seriously injured," She commented on us, "You need to rest a while and heal." I looked at her like she didn't know what we were doing. I was about to speak when I heard a giant whooshing sound and looked to see Overlord's jet form lifting Nemesis into the air. Solus and I tried to run after him but our injuries were too extreme. I bent down and took off my faceplate only to hack up blood. Miko did the same as well, only mine was more severe. I felt my phone rang. "You might want to answer that." Anime remarked as I got up and activated my communicator.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"You need to get back home now." It was Gundam. Why was she calling me? I looked at Miko and Anime, who were talking to each other. _**I can spare a few minutes.**_ I thought as I asked what was going on.

"What happened?" I asked as the police began arriving. I wished I hadn't asked.

 **Miko's POV**

I looked at Isaiah. He was talking on the communicator to our guardian, Gundam. So many questions ran through my head. What happened? Did another Prime appear? Was it Jack or Raf? Lacus even? "What're those?" Anime asked, pointing towards something. I turned to see what she was pointing at. On the ground were…. No. They couldn't be.

9 little orbs that had electricity within them laid on the ground. I knew exactly what they were right away: they were the life source of a Transformer. They were sparks. "What do you think we should do with them?" I looked at her and was about to answer but Isaiah grabbed me by my shoulder and said, "We need to go home right now." When he said that, he transformed and drove away. I picked up the 9 sparks and put them inside my chest. "Do you think we'll meet again?" Anime inquired as I transformed into a motorcycle and drove away.

It wasn't until I was about a halfway to the house that I saw Isaiah in his human form. I stopped when he asked for a ride. I asked him a question, "What's going on?" He didn't answer but instead just grumbled. I asked again. "What happened?"

He finally answered, "He came back."

I was confused by this, so I asked, "Who came back?" He didn't answer at first but instead increased his grip on my handles. I could feel the anger within him seething.

"After all this time," he growled as he drove on, "Now he wants to be a part of my life again?!" I felt tears dripping down on me as he started to become more furious by the second, "After 17 years, vanishing without a trace, now the craphead wants to be part of my life again?!" I stopped. "What the heck Miko?!" Isaiah screamed as he got off and continued to yell at everything. For a while, he even screamed and rage at a squirrel. When he finally calmed down he got back on me. I asked him, "Are you feeling any better now?" He was quiet for a few moments before finally saying yes.

That was when I decided to asked him, "Who came back?"

"..." Was all he said until we got to the house. He looked at Lacus' house for a while before asking, "Is she okay?" All I did was just simply nod. He took his keys and told me, "Remember when I told Mafune that my parents were dead?" I nodded. He nodded and said, "Don't be shocked by what you see." And with that he opened the door.

 **Isaiah's POV**

Miko and I walked in to see him. He was sitting in a chair facing the wall. He hadn't changed that much. He still looked almost exactly like me. The only difference was that he had a scar on his left cheek from the time when he fought in Afghanistan. He didn't notice me walk in as he continued to look at the wall. "Hello father," I said as he turned towards me. He had a soul patch on his chin. He had a look of ….. concern on his face as he looked at me. "Good to see you again," I continued sarcastically as he just looked at me. "Where have you been?" I pushed as he looked at my eyes. Finally, he spoke to me in a hushed voice.

"Hello my son," He whispered as he got up and walked towards the fridge and got out a bottle of Jarritos, "it's good to see you again," he continued as he opened the bottle and started to drink from it. I looked around to see if Gundam, Jack, or Raf were around only to see nobody. I looked back at Gilbert only to hear him say, "Don't worry about your friends, I sent them out on errands so you and I could have some alone time without your…." He looked past me and saw Miko, "girlfriend." He chuckled, "I have to say, despite what you think, you're a lot like me. You have no taste when it comes to girls, just like I did when I met your mother." Miko grew angry and was about to scream at Gilbert but I put my hand out to show her that I would take care of him.

"Leave us," I whispered to Miko as she clenched her fists in anger. "I can handle him. _You_ clearly can't."

"I can see why you didn't want talk about happened." she whispered as she went outside, "He really is a scumbag." When Miko said that, she left the room to fume her frustration. I looked at Gilbert until he spoke again.

"Why don't you take a seat?" he asked, motioning towards the couch. I sat down on it, never taking my eyes off of him. He began, "You're probably thinking, 'Why now, after all these years?'" He made a motion towards the back door. At that moment, two girls who were about 4 years younger than me walked into the house. They both had a striking resemblance to Gilbert as I did. "Meet your sisters Alissa and Alana," he continued as they sat down in my room. "That's not the reason why though," he continued, "The reason was that I heard a while back from their mother that she found out that I had another child which I didn't bother acknowledging. At first I denied that I knew such a thing, saying that Rosamaria was pregnant but it turned out to be a miscarriage. Then Emily (Alissa and Alana's mother) said that I was lying and that your grandma Lorrie told her that it was so. I then went to your grandmother and asked her if this was so and she replied that Rosa told her the day before we had moved to Arkansas that she had lied to me and kept it a secret to protect you. She didn't want you to have the life of a Lopez. Partying and a number of things I can't talk about." He paused for a moment, taking a sip from the Jarritos. "Upon hearing this, I went out to to have my DNA tested to see if that was so." He paused for a moment looking at the window. The sun was setting.

"Then what happened?" I asked, wishing to hear more of the story. I was still deciding whether or not to trust Gilbert. His story had somewhat interested me.

He sighed before continuing, "The result came back positive. I at first was shocked to know that the fact that your mother lied to me, but then I realized that I had a right to see you. So I went to the social workers to see where you were. That was when I found out that your mother had remarried and died along with her new husband….." He started to cry as he continued. "I thought you were taken along with them but then they told me that you were living by yourself well. They then asked me if I wanted your current address and here I am now." He paused for a little while. I looked at his face. This was not the face of a scumbag. What I saw was the eyes of a man who wanted to be with his family again.

I sighed before saying, "All right, I'll let you into my life again. On two conditions: 1. I don't want anything that is related to my mother spoken about. 2. I also have a few rules in my house if you're going to live here." At that notion Gilbert got up and hugged me.

"Thank you, my son, for forgiving me." he sniffled as he sat back down. "There's something I needed to tell you Isaiah." Gilbert said as I walked away. I turned around to hear what he wanted to say. He just grinned and said, "This would be breaking one of the conditions but: the way you took down Menasor and Predaking." My body tensed. How did he know?! Did Raf and Jack tell him? I listened to him even further, "Your mother would've been proud. I figured it out when you fought Galvatron. Those moves you pulled were Marine in origin as well Aztec too." I relaxed as he said this. "I won't tell anyone either." he finished as he motioned for my 2 sisters to go to the car. As they left I started to smile.

"There's something I need to show you." Miko told me as Gilbert's car drove off, I looked to her as she pulled 9 little orbs from her purse. I looked at them in curiosity.

"What are they?" I inquired as she put them in my hand. Miko led me inside as the others came inside the house. The moment Jack, Raf, and Gundam came in the house with my groceries (I didn't know about that I was running low on food.), they dropped their bags and looked at the orbs in shock. At this point, I was getting tired of this so I said, "What's going on? What are these orbs called?"

Gundam looked at me and answered, "They're sparks."

She held one of the sparks as Raf continued for her. "Sparks are the main source that keep Cybertronians like Gundam here alive." He looked at the sparks, holding one of them in his hands.

Jack picked up after him, "Without a body, these sparks would….."

He stopped as Miko finished for him, "They would die off…." I looked at them in shock. Without a body, the sparks would die off? I couldn't let that happen! This feeling I felt though….it was just like the one I had when I faced Nemesis Prime. _**It's the father inside you**_ my fatherly side spoke to me, _**You have a need to protect the ones that you care about the most. The feeling and need to be the father you never had.**_

I shook my head, "We can't let them die!" I grabbed some of the sparks and ran off to the closet.

 **Raf's POV**

I was confused by Isaiah's actions. What did he mean when he said, "We can't let them die!" I looked at Miko for some answers but all she gave me was a look of confusion as well. "Any idea what Isaiah might do?"

Miko turned towards me as Isaiah opened a closet door. "From what I've seen," she began, "He'll probably try to put the sparks in a body."

I thought about what Optimus would've done if he faced the same thing. Somehow, I had feeling that he would've tried to do the same thing. Isaiah opened the closet and went down to what looked like a basement. I looked around to see what was in there.

He had what looked like a mad scientist's lab. There was chemistry sets, tech and computer pieces, and on his bulletin board there were blueprints of what looked like….ragdolls?

Isaiah cleared the top of his desk and pulled out a drawer to reveal a ragdoll with what appear to be mechanics within it. He opened the chest, revealing a pair of wires and connectors. He grabbed the spark he had with him and connected it to the wires in the doll's chest. For a while, nothing happened. Gundam held her hands to her faceplate while Isaiah took off his glasses in frustration. It wasn't until I noticed that the ragdoll whispered arrogantly, "Why have you made me alone?!" We all looked at the ragdoll in shock. As he stood up he smoothed back his head and muttered, "I just wished you made some friends for me. I can get pretty lonely, you know." We all looked at Isaiah in surprise. He himself had no explanation for what happened. All he did was try to speak but instead fainted. I thought about if Optimus had done this before himself, because if he did, then I doubt that anyone would've thought he would've become a prime.

 **Nemesis POV**

I looked at my hand as Galvatron complained and scolded me. "You had them in your sight! How could you stop?!" I just looked at my hand and my clothes. My clothes were a black T-shirt and grey shorts. My eyes were still red. I thought back to what had happened. I was getting ready to kill that girl but then Isaiah stopped me when screamed something about his father which caused me to have so many flashbacks. What caused it to happen? "Are you even listening?!" Galvatron screamed as he grabbed my hand violently but I crushed his hand instead. He screamed as I crushed his hand and threw it on the ground as I crushed it violently into the ground. "What was that for?!" he growled as I stared at my hand again. _**You're nothing but a copy**_ I told myself as I got up _**A being created to serve Unicron's will and nothing else. I know I'm not supposed to feel anything but….**_ A fist almost hit my face but I dodged it and kicked it.

"You've improved since your last fight with Optimus, Nemesis" Soundblaster remarked as I continued to look at my hand. "With some more practice, you could-"

"Do I have a soul?" I asked as the Decepticons turned to me in confusion. I looked at them back, "Do I have a soul?" I repeated.

"What are you blathering about boy?" Megascream inquired as I stood up. "If you're asking about whether or not you have a soul is a highly irrelevant ideal!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me up as he transformed into a jet. "You need to focus on trying to find the other Primes! Your mission is to do that or ruin the current Primes' reputations!" I started to grow annoyed to his complaints as he flew up until we saw a huge ark launched into space and head towards Earth. A communication link started to beep, "Megascream to Cybertron," He spoke into their comlinks.

"What in Primus' name are you doing?!" Galvatron screamed at the other end, "That ship was an unauthorized launch! It was launched from Iacon!" What the heck did he mean by saying that this launch was unauthorized?

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, "That ship launching could've been something like a malfunction." Apparently, I was dead wrong about this because Galvatron screamed back at with a rather angry and murderous tone.

"Foolish boy!" he scolded, "Iacon is the last city in Autobot Control!" He continued to scream as Megascream contacted all the seekers and led the assault team to destroy the Ark that was entering the solar system.

"Hang tight!" Megascream ordered as he started to fire at the ark. The rest of the seeker did so as well until the Ark, which at this point was suffering a lot of damage, opened up its ports and started to fire at us as well. "Dodge those Dragoon Units!" Megascream shouted as some of the seekers were blown apart by this. A turret fired at Megascream as he commanded, "Cover their left flank! Hit those turrets so they won't be able to fight back!" The seekers then divided into several squadrons and then started to divebomb the Ark.

Eventually, I grew tired of this so I unbuckled myself and pulled my Decepticon Insignia and screamed, "Prime Within, Awaken!" My clothes disappeared as black armor covered my body, giving me a similarity to Isaiah's Prime form. I pressed the eject button and used my foot rockets to propel me through space.

"What are you doing?!" Megascream demanded as I pulled out my sword. "You get back in here! Galvatron would not-"

"Screw Galvatron!" I screamed as I fired a direct hit at 1 of the turrets, "If I just did everything Galvatron wanted," I sliced a balancing fin off of the Ark. The ship started to lose balance and began tipping, "I would've been already dead the moment I faced Optimus and Solus!" I took out my Dead Matrix, put it into my ion blaster, which transformed into a huge Super Sonic Ultra class Masterpiece Big Convoy Mega-charged ion blaster. I held it up to my chest, aimed it at the Ark's repulsors and wings, "EAT THIS, AUTOBOT SCUM!" My blaster started to charge up and hum. I put my finger on the trigger, and fired. The ark started to ignite as it entered Earth's atmosphere and falling into the ocean where California would've been. That was when I felt an unimaginable presence. I sensed it within my matrix and heart. 2 more Primes had appeared!

"Where are you going?!" Megascream roared as I hijacked a seeker and flew towards Earth. I knew what had to do. I knew it and so did he.

 **Russell's POV**

I coughed as I got up from the impact, rubbing my bumps all over my body. I looked around to see where I was. I was in what appeared to be an urban neighborhood and a not very shabby one at that. A few kids were looking at me weirdly. They had some action figures of…...Optimus?! I was confused by this. The Autobots would never reveal themselves to the world! I decided to inquire the kids about what was going on. "Excuse me," I asked. "What were those toys inspired by?"

I wished I hadn't asked because all of the kids screamed at me, "Optimus Prime!" I winced as soon as they all screamed that out loudly.

"Optimus Prime is the coolest superhero that's ever been on this Earth!" One boy screamed excitedly. "He beats up Decepticons who want to take over our planet!"

"He came from nowhere!" Another boy screamed loudly, "One minute, there was nothing. Then, Optimus came out fighting huge alien robots which combined to form Predaking! Then he showed up again at Roosevelt High School, fighting off Menasor!"

"Don't forget that time when he fought Galvatron!" the final boy squealed in excitement, "That was when Solus Prime made her public debut as well!"

"Can I see what he looks like?" I inquired looking at the figurine. I looked closely at it and saw a human face with blue hair with the frame of the Prime I knew. But there was something different about him as well. He reminded me of….Dad…..

I heard a boom and a crash as a ship crashed into the earth by us. I looked at the wreckage and saw a black being coming out of whatever it was that crashed landed with a sword. He looked like Optimus only black and dangerous. He opened his eyes, revealing a blood red glow.

"W-who are you?" I asked as the kids started to run away.

The Optimus person said nothing except, "My name is Nemesis Prime." I was confused by this at first but then he said, "I am here to collect you….." He pointed at me. "Onyx Prime" Fear ripped through my body as he jumped and attempted to slice at me when another kid with light brown hair kicked him in the face.

"Leave him alone!" the boy screamed as Nemesis got up from the impact and only looked at the boy. "That boy has done nothing wrong!"

"On the contrary," Nemesis responded, his hand pulling out a gun and fired at the boy, "You were another I was after as well, Nova Prime." He put his hand out, which turned into a gun and fired right at him. A blast and some debris flew towards us as another blast hit Nemesis. The boy and I looked to wherever the blast came from and saw Optimus and … who was the girl next to him?

"Optimus and Solus Prime…." Nemesis Prime stated, "I knew you both would come so I made some measures." All of a sudden his hands turned into guns and pointed them at me and the other kid!

"Don't do this Nemesis…" Optimus whispered as he tried to walk slowly towards us, I looked at both Primes and saw the looks of fear on their faces.

He gave this some thought before saying, "You're right. I don't have to do this." We were all relieved by this until he said, 'I want to!" When he said that, he fired at both me and the kid but Optimus crashed into him and Solus hit him with her hammer as Nemesis swung an axe at her only for her to grab him and be thrown towards a wall.

"Run kid!" Solus screeched as she was hit by a shield from Nemesis, "He'll kill you!" At that moment I was tired of watching and looking at Optimus and Solus getting their butts kicked so I grabbed a lead pipe and a trash can lid and charged at Nemesis Prime.

 **Kicker's POV**

What was going on? One minute I was running from the destruction of rubble that was a result of Unicron destroying Earth, the next moment, I'm fighting a dark version of Optimus! I was defending a kid from this guy when Optimus and that woman Solus attacked Nemesis. I remember trying to grab my father's hand as I being pulled into some kind of vortex. I grabbed a machete that was lying around on the front porch of the house we were nearby.

"I have a gift from Unicron!" Nemesis screamed as he threw Optimus at Solus, knocking them out in an instant. He turned towards me and the other kid. "It's 5 letters," His hands transformed into guns, "D-E-A-T-H!" He screamed as the other guy threw his trash lid at Nemesis only for him to be shot at.

"NO!" Optimus, Solus, and I screamed as the boy fell down to the ground. That was when I felt a sharp sting in my stomach. I looked down to see a sword through me. I coughed out blood as I looked behind me. I saw Nemesis behind me.

"How-?" I wheezed as I felt the sword exiting my chest. I coughed out another gush of blood. I fell onto my knees slowly. Nemesis threw his sword at Solus, pinning her to a wall as Optimus skin peeled off and became more of a monster…..

 **Isaiah's POV**

I roared as my skin peeled off. Blood covered my body and face as I screamed at Nemesis, "GET OFF OF HER!" 4 tails emerged from behind me as I lost control over myself. Miko roared as well as she did a similar transformation as well. She started to form into something more catlike as 2 tails emerged from behind her. She roared as I howled at Nemesis Prime…..

 _To be continued…_

 **I didn't really know what to do for this chapter. I was originally going to make this a two part arc but it looks like I'll have to make this a 3 part or more. I'm having a really hard time with family right now. My uncle almost passed away and I might go to Texas in May. Anyways, next chapter will go more into Nemesis' morality and his questioning where his loyalties truly lie. Kicker and Russell will become their respective prime selves and fight King Poseidon. That's right. I'm bringing back the Combiners! Bethany will actually meet the refugees and will get the wrong idea about Miko with Izaya.**

 **Til all are one!**


	11. Nemesis, Part 3

Goji Pax: I have been watching Smallville this summer and it was absolutely legit!

Isaiah: Don't tell me that-

Me: You bet I will!

Miko: I was skimming through your stuff and saw all of the potential designs for our prime forms.

Me: So?

Kicker: Get serious for once in your life! Stop being so lazy and actually work on the designs! You didn't even bother changing our designs. The only one you did change was Isaiah's!

Me: Fine, I'll get to work…..

 **Nemesis POV**

All of a sudden, dogs started to bark, cats meowing, birds screeching, animals galore were giving calls as I fought Optimus and Solus. "You think you 2 can beat me?!" I screamed as Optimus threw his hand at me. I pulled out my sword and sliced at him as they grew increasingly furious. Then Optimus and Solus put their tails to their mouths and purple spheres started to form around their mouths. _**Not good.**_ I thought as I saw kids in the crossfire. _**Contact with energon that dense…... could even kill a Titan**_ Without thinking, I grabbed the kids and put my back to the blast. "Get down!" I screamed as they fired.

I whipped out my energon sword and deflected it toward the sky. A huge explosion was heard as it set off. I looked at the kids to see if they were okay. They were quivering pretty badly judging by the looks of it. _**What am I doing?!**_ I thought as I was running from them. _**Why was I helping those 2 children?!**_ My mind raced as I dodged a swiped from Solus Prime. Optimus jumped at me and held out his claws in an act to killing. Thinking fast, I pulled out my shield and threw it at them but was stopped by an eagle flying at me. I looked to see what was going on and saw a man that had bird-like armor all over his body.

"I am Onyx Prime…" the boy went as another being with wings on his back flew down as well. He had rods sticking out of his head that pointed upwards.

"I am Nova Prime" the other prime responded as I saw there was no chance of beating them all. I was outnumbered and was probably going to die as a result.

"Think you can take us all on?" Isaiah asked as he and Solus stopped and became normal once more. _**Not good. At this point, this is my only chance of surviving…**_

I roared as my skinned peeled off while 6 tails emerged from my body. That's right. I was going into a mode that Shockwave had identified as "Cybertron mode" It was basically that I gave in to my anger, fears, regrets, and all other negative emotions that I had within me. It was similar to a Biju transformation but instead of losing control, the prime would have more control over themselves. And that was I was doing. The only thing was, I wouldn't remember a thing that happened during this mode.

 **Isaiah's POV**

Crap! This wasn't good! Nemesis had gone into beast mode and we were getting our butts kicked! I pulled out my shield as he roared and sent a wave of debris at me. Solus grabbed her hammer and slammed it into Nemesis as Nova Prime lifted a car and threw it at him. All he did was just rip it in half. I felt a blast from above. I looked up and saw Seekers firing at us. Thinking fast, Onyx Prime flew up and started to use his razor tip wings to destroy the seekers. I looked at Nova who was doing the same thing at the moment. I grabbed my sword and started to throw it at the seeker as Miko dodged every blast. I fired my blaster at the sky, causing the seekers to spin uncontrollably until I saw a clawed hand swipe at me. I dodged and used my sword to hit it.

"ROOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAA RRRRRRRRRRRR!" Nemesis screamed as he put his tails to his mouth and started to form a black sphere in front of his mouth. _**Crap!**_ I thought as I pulled out my shield to prevent the impaction of the attack. That was when I saw a knife thrown at me.

I blocked it as Miko threw fired her arm gun at the seekers, "Miko!" I screamed as she turned towards me and saw Nemesis' beast mode forming a bomb with his mouth. That was when I felt my body getting lighter by the second. I looked up to see Nova Prime lifting me up by my shoulders just as Onyx Prime did the same with Miko. Nemesis fired at his own bots as we got out of the way. That was when, all of a sudden, I felt an energy pulse as my ion blaster flew out my hand and opened up at the ammo part. I felt my chest open up as the matrix flew out of my chest and entered the ion blaster. The gun transformed into a huge Super Sonic Ultra class Masterpiece Big Convoy Mega-charged ion blaster. "What the-?!" I screamed as I looked and saw that Nemesis was aiming for us with that bomb. I held it up to my chest as we fired at the same time.

"That's amazing!" Miko screeched as our blasts made contact, going up into the sky and then exploding in the process. At that point, the seekers were retreating from the battle and flew into the sky. "You were a total boss when you fired that blast!" Miko screeched as we landed on the ground to see what had become of Nemesis. "I wanna do something like that!"

"That was pretty amazing," Nova said as we looked at Nemesis' body to see what had happened to him. He was knocked out cold by the looks of it. That's when I saw out of the corner of my eye Nova's hand about to stab Nemesis. I grabbed his hand as he struck."What the hell?!" he screamed as I blocked his hand from hitting Nemesis.

"We don't need to do this to a wounded warrior," I replied as I transformed and put Nemesis into my cab. "We're done here for now." I continued as we drove up to my house and entered it.

When we put Nemesis into the room to heal him Nova's avatar confronted me. "Why do you let him live?" he inquired, "We could be beating the shit out of this guy for information and you're letting him live!" I just looked at him sternly and continued working on my homework. He eventually lost control and threw my desk over and screamed, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, LETTING THIS ASSWIPE LIVE INSTEAD OF PUTTING HIM OUT OF COMMISION FOR GOOD?!"

I looked at him sternly and replied, "We don't curse in this house, got that?" I was already getting angry at this moron's complaints on everything. Did his Optimus put up with this crap? I know I was losing my patience! "Besides," I continued as I put my desk back up and sat down again, "It's best to actually show some compassion towards your enemies instead of mercilessly murdering them." The kid didn't like what I said because he still yelled at me until I lost control over myself, "Shut up!" I scolded as I pinned the boy to a wall. "Look," I began, "I don't know what your Optimus Prime was like in your universe, but in this universe, this Optimus is kind and not militaristic despite the fact that I have a family history like that."

We looked at each other for a few minutes when Miko interrupted us by saying, "I have an idea! Isaiah and I will go out shopping while Jack, Raf, Russell, and Gundam prevent you from murdering Nemesis!" We all agreed to this idea.

"There's something I need to tell you…" Miko said as I was grabbing milk from the dairy area. I was confused by what she said. "It's about what really happened that day when we first met…."

"I remember that," I replied, "You kissed me in front of millions," I grabbed some cans and put them in the cart. "If I remember correctly, you said it was to protect me." I continued.

"Well," Miko replied, "The real reason was that….." That was when I heard someone all too familiar say "4!" Both mine and Miko's hearts jumped out of our throats. We both turned around saw that it was Bethany.

"Hello, Bethany…" I replied as Miko tried to hide behind me. It was too late for that, though.

"Who's she?" Bethany asked, "Don't think I can't see you, little girl." I looked at Miko. She was getting more furious by the minute. "What's your name?" She asked as Miko looked at me for advice. The look on my face told her there was no escape from Bethany whatsoever once she noticed a new face. "My name is Bethany Ogawa!" She began, "I'm what people in the 40's would call a _Nisei_!"

My name is Miko Nakadai," Miko replied, "I'm a Japanese exchange student from Tokyo. What about you?" Bethany seemed to get excited by all this so I decided to leave them and continue to shop.

 _ **Is that really wise?**_ My brain inquired, _**You're gonna leave poor Miko alone with that thing!**_ "Quiet brain!" I screamed out loud, "Or else I'll stab you with a Q-tip!" Miko and Bethany looked at me all weird. "Sorry," I said as I walked away. _**Good luck Miko,**_ I thought, _**You're gonna need it.**_

 **Miko's POV**

I looked at Bethany as Isaiah left. She seemed to be in very high spirits. "My father is actually from Shinagawa city but anyways, "Bethany's voice changed to a serious tone, "Let's talk."

"About what, exactly?" I gulped as Bethany's eyes turned red instead of their usual blue. Some sort of mist came out of her mouth and surrounded us. "You're kind of creeping me out."

"I'm so sorry!" She said as we went to the snack area. She bought us some Icees. That's when she became creepy. "Stay away from him." She whispered.

"What?" I inquired nervously. What was she talking about? Stay away from who?

"I think you know who I'm referring to," She replied as she motioned towards Isaiah. I was confused by this. Isaiah told me that Bethany hated him and loved making his life one living nightmare. So why did she want me to stay ….. Oh. I got it now. She likes Isaiah. _**Miko, you idiot.**_ I thought to myself, _**You would've been the same way if you liked Jack or Raf!**_

"I don't have a crush on him if that's what you're implying Bethany," I responded as I looked at Isaiah grabbing some eggs before looking at his phone. "I have other things to worry about right now." _**Like trying to find a way to stop Kicker from killing Neo.**_ I thought. Neo? Who's that? Was…. that the name I gave to Nemesis? That's stupid! Nemesis isn't really a person but more of a copy of Isaiah.

"You know," Bethany continued, "You're not the only who has a secret, Miko." I stiffened my body upon hearing this. Did she know where I came from? Or the fact that I was Solus Prime that kissed her crush as Optimus in front of her? She leaned over to my ear and whispered the words, "I have my own plans for you as well…."

"What do you want from me?" I asked curiously, somewhat also being terrified as well. I looked at Isaiah, who was checking out things in the check out aisle. Bethany just smiled as she got up and walked away towards the exit. I looked at where she went until Isaiah shook my shoulder, signaling it was time to go.

"So what did she tell you?" Isaiah inquired as we left the store. I looked at him in worry. I couldn't tell him what she had told me! That would be betraying a trust….if that's what you called it.

"Nothing," I said quickly, "She just wanted to talk about Japanese stuff." I sweated when saying this.

"Okay." Isaiah replied as he walked for a little bit before shaking his finger, "I got a call from my father while you were talking to Bethany."

"What did he say?" I inquired as my anger seethed in my body. I didn't like Gilbert for the way he had treated me. Girlfriend? Never! Then saying that his own son had no taste in women. The nerve!

"He and Emily are going to Arkansas for a family emergency," Isaiah continued, "and he needs me to watch over my 2 younger sisters."

"Why doesn't he just take them with them?" I asked. I did not like his answer.

"Where they're going, only adults can go, _Zorra_ ," He replied before realizing what happened. "Crap," he whispered as we entered the house only to see something disturbing.

 **Isaiah's POV**

We walked into the house to see Gundam putting Kicker in a headlock. 'Get the hell off me!" he screamed as Raf held him by the leg and Russell pinning him down by the arm. On the ground was a large knife. "I said get the hell off of me!" He continued to scream as I snatched the knife and put it back in the drawer.

"What happened?!" I screamed as I restrained kicker for them, "Miko and I go out for an hour and we come back seeing this scene!" Kicker bit me and got away until Miko got in the way and knocked him out cold.

"Sorry about that," Gundam said, "Kicker was trying to murder Nemesis and we just noticed him trying to do it. This was his…" She counted, "10th attempt, trying to murder him." I couldn't believe this!

"That's okay," I replied as I tied Kicker to a chair and put duct tape on his mouth. "We need to clean up this place," I continued, "My sisters Alyssa and Alana are staying with us for the next month."

Russell looked at me in confusion until Raf explained to him who they were. That was when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it up to see my sisters there at the front door. Alyssa, the older one was on her phone while Alana was looking at jumping up and down in excitement. "We get to meet our big brother for the first time!" Alana squealed as she saw me. "Big Brother!" she screamed, tackling me to the ground in excitement.

"Looks like someone's excited to see you," Raf commented as he held out his hand to Alyssa. All Alyssa did was look up and took a good look at Raf before Kicker woke up and started acting violently.

"MMMMMFFFFFMMMMFFFFTTTTT!" He screamed as he struggled to get himself free. Alana hid behind me as Miko told Kicker to shut up before hitting him with a frying pan. He fell limp again after that.

"Was that necessary?" I asked as I showed my sisters to their new room.

"Yes, it was," Miko replied, "He was starting to get on my nerves." That's when I remembered Nemesis.

"How's Nemesis?" I inquired, wondering how the others managed to prevent Kicker from murdering him the other 9 times.

"He's okay for now," Raf replied, "Russell chained him to the bed just in case he tries to escape when he wakes up." I walked to the room to see if what he said as true.

"He's out cold," I heard Alana say behind me as she poked Kicker.

I went into the room to see Nemesis right then and there. He was still knocked out from our battle earlier but I didn't care. I looked to see what the others had bound him down with and found that they had bound his limbs with handcuffs to each post of the bed. "He looks exactly like you," I heard an older feminine voice say behind me. I turned around to see an older version of Alana.

"Alyssa, right?" I inquired, trying not to confuse the 2 girls with one another.

"Yep," she replied, as she looked around the room to see what else was in it. "How is that you get it right the first time when everybody else in my- our family gets it wrong?" I shrugged as to show my knowledge of this situation.

"You're still not used to being a younger sibling, are you?" I asked. The look on her face said that not only said that she wasn't used to this, but also said that she didn't like it either.

"You guessed it" She replied. "I was… prank calling a bar when was I told that we were moving to California to see some brother I didn't even know I had and here I am right now talking to you…" her eyes darted away from me and went to other places in the room.

"Something's bothering you," I pointed out, "Other than finding out that you have an older brother." She sighed as I asked this question.

"It's not just that…." she replied, rubbing her arm. "It's just that... I'm stuck with a brother I didn't even know I had who lives with a bunch of people from other universes and are some kind of superheroes!" Alissa sighed, "That can really have an effect on a gal like me."

"Why don't you have a nice rest?" I asked as I showed her to the room where she and Alana would be sleeping. Which was my room.

"Can you tell us everything about you, big brother?" Alana asked. I smiled.

"Tomorrow," I replied as I tucked her in, "Tomorrow…." I turned off the light and closed the door only to hear the doorbell ring. I went to the door and answered it to see Lacus at the door. I pulled out my gun that I had hidden from everyone and opened the door. Lacus did not look happy.

"What's going on?" She asked with a stern voice. _**That's not good**_ I thought as I let her in. What did she mean by that?

"Well," I began, "I should start by asking what you mean by that and-"

"Shut up Isaiah!" She screamed as she pushed me onto the couch. "You've been avoiding me ever since you heard about Bethany and I forming a team to find out Optimus Prime's secret identity!"

"I can explain about that, Lacus," I said, putting my hands up. I didn't like the way this was going at all! "I had a lot of homework to do and I couldn't join you and-"

"Shut up!" She screamed, "Just shut up!" She put her hands to her face and put them back down. "Why aren't you being honest with me?!" She grabbed her head as if in pain and continued screaming at me. That was when I decided to tell her the truth.

"If you really want me to be honest, Lacus…" I whispered in her ear, "then go outside and I'll show you something." Lacus looked at me for a moment before sighing and going outside into my backyard. I looked at my insignia in deep thought. _**Is this really a good idea?**_ I thought as I reflected on my life. I'd be giving up my privacy. My life if Lacus told Bethany. _**Lacus is a good friend, Isaiah.**_ I told myself as I paced around the room. That was when I decided to do it. I went outside to see Lacus standing there. I nodded to her and said, "Be prepared for what you're about to see."

 **Lacus' POV**

Isaiah held out something in his hand and said, "Prime within, Awaken!" Then he started to glow. I saw him change. His body glowed as the badge attached itself to his chest and his clothing faded away. His eyes closed as armor began to grow all over his body. The hair started to change color. It shifted slowly from black to a rather medium blue. Armor covered the ears, replacing them with blue antenna. Then his shoulders were covered with red right angled pentagons and the arms below the elbow were covered in blue armor. The thighs were covered with grey plating.His lower legs were covered in blue armor and had wheels at the sides. Smoke stackers appeared behind the shoulders as his mouth was covered by a faceplate. The waist had a grey 90-degree hexagonal plating, his eyes turned to an electric blue. Isaiah then pulled out a sword and swung it as he screamed, "Optimus Prime!"

"Oh, crap….." I whispered as I put my hand to my mouth in shock, "You're Optimus Prime…" He nodded slowly as he changed back into himself. He sat down against the wall as I sat down as well. "All this time….." I whispered as I looked at him. "Optimus Prime's secret identity was right in front of me and I never knew…. Why?"

"I didn't want to put you in danger, Lacus" Isaiah replied, not looking at me. His voice sounded a lot like Levi Ackerman when he whispered. He turned towards me, "I thought it would be best if you didn't know…." He looked to the stars, "I'd be putting you in danger as well." He sighed. "If there's anything I can do to make up for this just tell me, okay?"

I thought about what Isaiah said for a moment. "Well….." I said, "You could give me a ride back to my house in vehicle form." Isaiah sighed. I thought about it again. "With me controlling your movements behind the wheel!" I added cheerfully. Isaiah put his hand to face as if to say, What have I done?

"Be careful, Lacus!" Isaiah screamed as I hit a trash can. "I still don't know the full extent of my body's systems yet!"

"You're no fun!" I replied as I turned the wheel again, causing him to ram into a car with a blonde girl in it.

 **Girl in car**

"Oh no!" Usagi screamed as her Porsche swerved out of control. "I just made my last payment!" She ran off the road and stopped right in front of a tree."Whew!" She said. Then her car blew up, Hans Moleman style.

 **Lacus' POV, continued**

"Oops," I said as I pretended to drive as though nothing had happened.

"What do you mean by oops?" Isaiah inquired as he took control from me. "From this point, I'm driving!" He caused the steering wheel to turn back away from me.

"Can I at least listen to some music?" I asked, crossing my arms. Isaiah was quiet for a little bit before saying yes. I pushed on one of the knobs and heard a most disturbing sound. I jumped in my seat. "What was that?!" I screamed as I attempted to duck.

"That was my stomach, Lacus" Isaiah explained as we drove up to my house. "No need to panic,"

"I had a great time, Isaiah," I said as I opened the car door and got out. "Don't worry, " I continued as I slammed the door. "Your secret's safe with me." Isaiah was quiet as I walked to my house. Somehow I didn't think that this would be the end of this…

 **Isaiah's POV**

I was driving home when I saw meteorites crashing down on me. Further scanning revealed that they weren't meteors, but rather Decepticons! Thinking fast, I transformed and started to fire. However, my efforts were futile as they just started to fire at me the moment they crash landed. I continued firing as I saw an all too familiar site: a combiner! Judging by the looks of it and by scanning its frame, it appeared to be the combiner know as Bruticus Maximus. "Guys!" I screamed as I tried to open a channel to the base. "Decepticons attacking!" There seemed to be no response as I tried to communicate with them. "Damn!" I screamed as I dodged another set of blaster fire.

"Prime!" I heard a growl behind me say, "Meet your worst opponents yet, Seacons, RISE!"

Out of the water came the combiners that were known as the Seacons, with their leader, Turtler, screaming, "Seacons, Assemble!"

"Time to gut these fish!" I said as I dodged a strike.

"Transform and Merge to become King Poseidon!" Turtler screeched as the Seacons became body parts and merged to become one warrior.

"Awaken, King Poseidon!" The combiner screamed as he fired at me. I was sent back by a bunch of debris which caused me to break something in my body.

"Such power….." I groaned as I got up from the impact. Then, another blast hit me as I tried to fire again. I looked behind and saw Bruticus about to fire at me again when all of a sudden, a burst of fire came out of his chest, causing him to fall. I looked up and saw a large brown bird flying before transforming into a person. "What took you so long?" I commented as I fired at some other Decepticons.

"I noticed that when you didn't come back, it was either because you were stuck in some kind of traffic, or you were being attacked by Decepticons," Onyx replied as he drilled his hands into a Decepticon's body. "I also had to finish my dinner!"

"Good to know," I replied as I shot a seeker out of the sky. "Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"It's just me, "Onyx replied as he flew into the air and threw some of his feathers into the limbs of Bruticus Maximus. "Everyone else was too busy with Nemesis."

"WHAT?!" I screamed, firing again. He woke up?! _Alyssa and Alana!_ I thought _It's all a distraction!_ "ONYX! WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" I screamed as I dodged some fire.

"What do you mean?" He asked as Bruticus got up and fired at us again.

"These con's are nothing more than a distraction!" I explained as I threw a ground soldier into the ground. "We need to get back-" Then without warning, all of the Decepticons left unexpectedly. "I can't see them!" I screamed as I looked around for miles.

"We better get back," Onyx replied, "I don't the others would last a few more minutes fighting Nemesis." And with that, we transformed and traveled back to my house.

 **Jack's POV**

"Get down!" I heard Miko scream as Nemesis threw a chunk of concrete at me. This guy had just woken up and managed to get free from his chains.

"Get Alyssa and Alana out of here!" The boy named Kicker exclaimed as Nemesis threw an ax at him. Kicker managed to get the ax out of the way. I grabbed Alyssa and Alana and started to run.

"Big Brother!" Alana screamed as I carried her, "Stop hurting people!"

"That's not your big brother!" I exclaimed as I jumped over some debris. "That's an evil copy!" I looked to where Russell had gone. I hoped that he had found Isaiah and was on his way back.

"Alana!" Alyssa screamed as I looked to see Alana running towards Nemesis. That wasn't good at all! If Alana got caught in the crossfire…

 _To be continued..._

 **I haven't been updating lately and I apologize for that. I had a lot of stuff to do. I;m a senior in High School. Sweet Primus, I have Game Design, Honors English 12, TA, Art 1, Spanish 3, and Government!**

 **On the plus side, I got to see the Transformers G1 movies in Theaters last month for the upcoming release of Bumblebee! I also got the Furai Optimus Prime Model and am writing part 4. I'm sorry I didn't put some of the stuff that I promised to put in. I will do my best for the next chapter!**

 **PS: I didn't mention it before but in my new fic Superman 1978, Everyone on Krypton looks the same save for the ones who have animal characteristics.**

 _ **Til All are One!**_


	12. Anime Opening 1

These are some songs that one of my friends thought were great for an anime opening if Legacy of the Primes was an Anime. This one's call Till all are one by Stan Bush.

In a cold, faraway world

A battle is raging between evil and good

From the stars, they came here to Earth

Caught in their struggle through the whole universe

Robotic warriors give it their all

Fight in disguise, till the victor stands tall

Transformers

Defenders of truth

Robots who fight in disguise

Transformers

When the battle is through

Only the strong will survive

Till all are one

Unknown soldiers fighting the war

Use the power and wisdom from those long before

Leads them on to victory

Lights their darkest hour, their one destiny

Truth has its moment and right always wins

Prepare for the fight, let the battle begin

Transformers

Defenders of truth

[Lyrics from: ]

Robots who fight in disguise

Transformers

When the battle is through

Only the strong will survive

Till all are one

Galaxy's warring foe retreats to its darkest corner

With the enemy gone, they will finally live on

As they revel in their victory

Robotic warriors give it their all

Fight in disguise, till the victor stands tall

Transformers

Defenders of truth

Robots who fight in disguise

Transformers

When the battle is through

Only the strong will survive

Transformers

Defenders of truth

Robots who fight in disguise

Transformers

When the battle is through

Only the strong will survive

Till all are one


	13. Anime Opening 2

This one's called Dream Again. It was an opening for Armada.

TRANSFORM!

TRANSFORM!

Transformer tobitatsun da sono tsubasa de...

Nemuri kara sameta hoshi no katasumi de

Yami wo saku hikari ima hajimaru yo Story

(Transformer)

Miageta sora wa konna ni mo kirei nanoni

(It's Too Late!)

Semari kuru Destiny siren wa narihibiiteru

Get It Out! Shōnen yo senshi ni umare kaware

~More Than Meets The Eye!~

Transformer tobitatsun da sono tsubasa de

DREAM AGAIN mō ichido sora wo mezase

Transformer osoru na mae wo muite

DREAM AGAIN densetsu ga yomigaeru made

Me no mae no sekai ga katachi wo kaeru

Transformer


	14. Nemesis, Part 4

Miko: I see that you've made some major adjustments to our designs

Me: You bet.

Isaiah: You did update the cover picture, right?

Me: Crap! (Runs towards computer and attempts to update cover picture)

Nemesis, Part 4

 **Nemesis POV**

I dodged everything the primes sent at me. I threw Solus towards a wall as Nova flew across the sky to attack me. "Is that all you can do?!" I screamed as I blasted them.

"Big Brother!" I heard a girl scream as she ran towards me. What the hell was she trying to do? "Stop hurting your friends!" I smiled as I thought how she might end. I knew how to end her: I'd grab her and slice her throat before Isaiah's eyes. I raced towards her, my hand reaching out to grab her. I grabbed her by her hair and put my sword towards her neck. "What're you doing?!" She screamed.

"I'm making you my hostage, little girl," I replied as I backed up a little bit to show that I wasn't kidding around.

"Leave that girl alone!" Gundam screamed. "She has nothing to do with this!" I lifted my sword and struck to kill her when I felt a rush of air. I looked down to see Alana no longer there. I looked up and saw Isaiah blocking my sword with his own. His eyes were closed.

"I made an oath a while back." He whispered, "I swore upon learning that I had siblings I would protect them no matter what.' He opened his eyes. His eyes were not that of a normal human, but rather those of a Cybertronian. "I will not tolerate those who hurt my family, be they my friend, my brother, or even my very own child." He took Alana far away from where we were fighting.

"What about if it's you?" I inquired when he came back. He was quiet for a moment before swinging his sword at me. I blocked it and kicked him in his chest. Pain flew through my chest. I fired at him as he ran towards me like a ninja. He jumped up and dodged the blasts. "You really think you can beat me?!" I screamed maniacally as he tried to land a punch on me. "Not only do I know only everything you can do, I am YOU!" I laughed as I threw shurikens at him. "I AM YOUR SOUL, YOU PATHETIC, WEAK, LITTLE BOY!"

Isaiah charged at me as I charged at him. Our swords were about to connect when we both saw someone in the crossfire. His younger sister Alyssa.

 **Isaiah's POV**

"Get out of the way, Alyssa!" I screamed as I stopped in front of her. I didn't want her to get hurt in this fight. "I won't let you get hurt!" Then I saw her change: her hair changed from being black to blue colors like mine. She grew wings out of her back as well as grew sky blue and pink armor all over her body. She opened her eyes to show that they were blue. She reminded me somewhat of a fusion between Ezra's Heaven Wheel and Lightning Empress armor if it were pink and blue. "Alyssa?" I asked as she finished transforming. "Is that you?"

She looked at me, "Yes," she replied in a soft voice. "I am your sister" She looked at Nemesis. "I will help you fight him." Nemesis looked at her in anger before running towards her with his sword swinging. She held out her hand calmly in front of her. I was wondering what she was doing until I saw tentacles of light shoot from her hands, grabbing Nemesis by his limbs.

"What are you-" He screamed as he was seemed to be being held down. "Let me go!" He screamed as he tried to struggle against her power.

Then without warning, Nemesis screamed as he started to change back into his human form. I never saw how it happened whenever a prime turned back to normal but now I could see what was happening: Nemesis' eyes turned from red to brown as his armor cracked and chipped away until it burst, leaving only Nemesis as a human now. Alyssa stood there for a few minutes before turning back to normal. I was in shock. What was that? Could she always do that? I had to ask her how she did that. "Isaiah!" Miko said as she ran to me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I replied, "Did you see the way Alyssa-" That's when I realized that Miko didn't see what had happened.

"What did Alyssa do, Isaiah?" Miko inquired.

I stopped myself from answering that question as Russell and Kicker flew up to us, saying, "Everyone is accounted for. However, we might even have a bigger problem on our hands right now other Nemesis."

"What do you mean by that, Russell?" Miko questioned. Kicker gave me dirty look when she asked that question.

"Superman here revealed his identity to Lois Lane," Kicker replied, glaring at me angrily as he pointed to me. Miko was in shock from this.

"What do you mean Isaiah told someone his secret identity?!" She said, "Who did he even tell?!"

"It was that Webb girl, Lacus" Kicker continued, "Fearless Leader decided to tell her that he was Optimus Prime." Miko, who was shocked and then angered by this, punched me in the gut.

She grabbed me by my hair and whispered in my ear, "We'll talk about this later." She let go and looked at the other primes before hearing something behind us. We looked to see Nemesis being lifted in the air and carried away by Overlord.

"Don't let him escape!" I screamed as we opened fire on them. Our efforts were futile, however. Overlord escaped with Nemesis again. This was not going to be good.

Later, when we all went back into my house. (Nemesis had escaped through the window when he woke up). I pulled Alyssa into my room and asked, "How were you able to do that?" She looked at me with anger, as if I had offended her. She turned away. "Come on," I said, "You were going to show that sooner or later."

" _Chola_ has always been able to do that, Big Brother," Alana replied. "I saw her turn into that a lot before we came here." Alyssa looked at her venomously as she looked back at me.

"I've been able to do that since I turned 13," She replied. "It usually happened whenever I got mad or upset, However, I've been able to transform at will now." She looked down at her feet. "At first, I thought that it was a curse but when I started to save people like you did, I…" She looked up at me. "I came to realize that it was sort of a blessing."

I was quiet before I asked, "Does Dad know about this?" She was silent as she shook her head. I nodded in response. "Are there any drawbacks?" I inquired. Every power has drawbacks. I knew mine.

"I always end up finding guys staring at me." She replied. I sighed when I heard this. I knew that feeling all too well. "I can't control myself in that form." She looked at the sky through the window. "It's like…. I become someone else different. It's like I'm Dr. Jekyll and …. Lightning Sapphire's Mr. Hyde."

"Lightning Sapphire?" I asked curiously.

"Sorry," She replied. "That's what people call my other life, Lightning Sapphire." Come to think of it, I kind of remembering hearing of a being similar to what I saw Alyssa turn into. I saw her start to cry, "It seems no matter what I do," she cried, "That- _thing_ \- always ruined my chances of being normal. Having friends, boyfriends at that!" She threw herself on my chest, sobbing, "People are always thinking that I'm some kind of weird kid that shouldn't belong with them! I hate it!" She continued crying as I hugged her.

I sighed before rubbing her hair, "It doesn't matter what people think of you." I said, "There are people who think that I shouldn't go to the school I attend. Why? Because I'm ADHD and Autistic. They thought I should be in a nursing home." I thought about all those kids who messed with me because of my disabilities. " Did I care? No, because I knew that they were just trying to get the best of me."

"They made me an outcast in the school." Alyssa sniffled.

"You think that's bad?" I replied, "When I was 13, my parents died. People who hated me spread rumors saying that my mother couldn't take it anymore, raising a disabled kid and that my father couldn't stand the fact that I had driven her to take her own life. It wasn't true, but it sure felt like it. But you know what? I realized that they were just trying to hurt me." I paused to let that sink into her mind.

"What's that supposed to mean for me?" she whimpered.

"It's never as bad as it seems, Alyssa," I replied. "You're stronger than you think you are. Trust me." Alyssa sniffled as she looked at my eyes. She had that same fire in her eyes that I had whenever I was determined. It was a fire of hope. Hope that there will always be a better tomorrow.

"Thank you." was her reply as she and Alana hugged me. Unknown to any of us, Miko was listening in on our conversation the whole time.

 **Miko's POV**

I waited until Isaiah had put his sisters to bed to confront him. What the hell was he thinking? He could have at least told us what he did. Isaiah got out of the room as I stood in front of him. "What?" He asked. I said nothing as I pulled his ear and dragged him into the basement. Kicker, Russell, and Gundam were all waiting there for us. "What was that for?!" He screamed as I let go of his ear.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I growled at him, my fists clenching in anger. "Do you realize what you've done?!" I was losing my anger by the minute. "You might as well have told the whole world who you were!" I lunged at him only for him to step to the side as I landed in a pile of dirty rags.

"I did what I thought was the best course of action, Miko." He replied, his voice not changing at all. "Besides, sooner or later, Lacus would've figured it out. She's one of those girls that are very persistent."

"Even so," Kicker argued, "That still didn't give you the right to do so." He helped Miko back up as he looked at me venomously, "What made you think you had the right to tell her?"

"Go easy on Isaiah," Russell interrupted, "Nobody's perfect. Not even a prime." He put his hand in front of Isaiah. "This fighting is useless," He continued, "We should be more focused on finding Nemesis-"

"Neo" Isaiah broke in.

"What?" Everyone in the room asked him.

"I said his name is Neo," He continued. Kicker growled at him a little. Russell just looked at him all weird. I glared at him a little. What did he mean by that? "Unless any of you have a problem with that, that's his name now." We all just grunted at this.

"What we should be doing," Gundam spoke. "Is trying to find the other primes before Unicron does." We all looked at her in worry. Despite getting drunk a lot, she was still a servant of Primus. "We have you 4 but there's no way of telling when and where the next Prime will appear. The moment you do know is the moment you all decide to trust each other and act like a team!" She looked at all of us. "I don't see a team here." She continued, "All I see are an almost mature human(Isaiah), an airhead(Me), A complainer (Kicker), and a dunce(Russell)." I grew frustrated by this. Servant of Primus or not, she had no right to call me an airhead. "You all need to be focusing on your teamwork!" She finished.

I was about to say something when I heard the doorbell ring. Isaiah went to a corner and pulled down some kind of periscope. He screamed the moment he looked into it. "I gotta hide!" He screamed as he grabbed a blanket and threw it down on himself. Kicker looked into the periscope to see what was wrong. He turned his head toward the rest of us and motioned us to have a look. I looked into it to see ….. Bethany Ogawa…...

"Who's the babe?" Kicker inquired as he looked at the girl.

Isaiah continued shaking as he responded, "She's a girl that loves to torture me…. From school…." He said, "Her name …. is Bethany Ogawa…."

"Bethany…" Gundam repeated. I got the feeling that she already met her.

"She's someone that he hates." I explained, "She likes to torture Isaiah."

"Someone's going to have to answer that door, you know," Russell said as he looked at Isaiah. Isaiah shook his head as he began vibrating fast. "That's just great." Russell complained, "Who's going to answer the door?" I thought about this before looking at Russell. Then an idea popped into my head. I looked at Russell _**Perfect**_ I thought as I grabbed him by the shirt.

"Miko," he remarked, "What are you doing?" I said nothing as I dragged him to Isaiah's room. I could tell from everyone's face that they knew what I was thinking.

 **Russell's POV**

"This is a stupid idea!" I exclaimed as I was being dragged toward the door. This idea of disguising me as him wouldn't do anything to distract this Bethany character! "There's no way that she'll believe that I'm Isaiah!" She still didn't listen to me. "A black wig, brown contacts, glasses, and a change of clothes isn't gonna do anything!"

"Only way to find out," Miko replied as she pulled me up and dusted me off. "Don't look at her in the eye" she reminded me, "Actually act like you're Isaiah instead of like someone dressed like him!" I looked at her weirdly but never got to tell her anything because Miko opened the door and ran off.

"Took you long enough," I heard a girl say. I looked to see Bethany standing there. "My car broke down and your house was nearby. Mind if I spend the night here?" I looked around to see if Miko was around. She wasn't.

"I don't see why not," I replied as I motioned her toward the couch. "You have to sleep on the couch though." She looked at me weirdly before lying down on Isaiah's couch. "Why're you here?" I asked. There was no way from what Isaiah and Miko told me that she would be here for no reason.

"I told you," She replied, "My car broke down and your house was nearby." I raised my eyebrow a little. "Okay," she admitted, "That happened and I needed to get something off of my chest too." She sighed.

"What might that be?" I inquired. I turned around for a moment to get some water.

"Well…." She remarked as I heard something unzip. I started to blush. _**Don't look**_ I thought as I poured myself a drink. "I wanted to tell you this when we're both about to die in some situation, but I can't wait for it any longer…."

"W-what do you mean ?" I asked slowly turning around. I didn't expect this to happen: She wrapped her arms around me and tackled me to the ground. "What are you doing?" I whimpered as she put her finger on my mouth to shush me.

"Confessing my feelings for you, Isaiah," she whispered as she began to put her mouth on mine. _**She likes him?!**_ I thought as she kissed me. _**She must be one of those Tsundere girls!**_ I tried to get away from Bethany as she tried to kiss me again. "Why won't you return my feelings Isaiah?" she cried as she tried to grab me again. Unfortunately, she grabbed my "hair" pulling it off and exposing me. "You're not Isaiah…" She realized. Her face twisted into fury as she grabbed me by my shirt and slammed me into the ground. "You tricked me!" She screamed in anger, "You tricked me!" She lifted her fist and was about to hit me when I heard a _fwit_ sound and saw her collapse on the floor. I looked up to see Isaiah holding a gun right behind her.

"Thanks…." I whimpered as I got up. "What was that?" I inquired as Isaiah put 2 fingers to her neck.

"Tranquilizer dart." He replied, "It won't kill her but it's still enough to knock her out for a couple hours." He grabbed Bethany and tried to lift her only for her hair to fall off. Her hair color was white instead of being black but other than that, she looked like who she pretending to be. "I thought so…." He said as he looked at the girl. "This isn't Bethany." He stated. I was confused by what he had said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I inquired.

"This is her sister, Brielle. She has an obsession with me and will do anything to get my attention." He grabbed her and motioned for me to transform and take her to her house. "I'll guide you there," he commented as I transformed into a bird.

"Did you tell him?" Isaiah asked as he held Brielle's sleeping form in his arms. I wasn't sure what he meant by this.

"Tell who?" I asked as we flew across the night sky.

"Kicker about Lacus and I." he replied, looking at me with a glare. I was quiet for a few minutes. My silence confirmed his suspicions.

"Why?" he asked. "Why were you listening in on mine and Lacus' conversation?" I was quiet for a few minutes.

"I was on orders from Kicker to follow you and see if you were up to no good…" I explained, "He wanted to prove that you weren't fit to be leader…" I sighed. Looked like that cat was out of the bag. I could feel Isaiah clenching his fists and grabbing on my feathers.

"So…" he whispered, "that's how it is, huh?" I looked up to see him calm. Not good. "I'll have a little chat with that kid." I gulped when he said it that way. It sounded more like he was going to try and beat the crap out of him.

 **Nemesis' POV**

I woke up in Shockwave's lab covered in wires and hooked to monitors. I looked to see Shockwave in a corner, fiddling with his computer. I lied down on the mat and thought about what had taken place a few moments ago.

 _I was in some kind of empty space in my Prime form when I saw a little girl with similar features to Alyssa appeared. Alyssa?" I inquired, pulling out my sword. She said nothing but came closer. "Stay back!" I threatened, "I will kill you!" She did nothing in response except touch my face and look at me straight in the eye. Then, I saw numerous things: Unicron was in his true form as he stood upon a ruined Cybertron, me with all of the primes dead and Unicron turning towards me. I expected him to reward me but instead open his mouth and…. I felt something slip away… I looked around and saw myself being sucked away into Unicron. "No," I whispered, "No, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I saw everything come to end. I broke away from her gaze. "Why did you show me that?!" I screamed._

 _The girl did nothing except stand on her toes and put her mouth near my ear, "You can change," she whispered, I know you can. You have a good heart inside you, Neo."_

I snapped back to reality as Shockwave finished his…. Experiments. "You're finally awake," he commented, not turning his head. "Your recovery was a bit faster than I expected, however," He turned around with a tool in his hand. "It was a good thing Overlord got you when he did, otherwise the Autobots would have tried to turn you."

"You were a major disappointment, boy." I heard Galvatron speak as he walked into the room. "To be defeated by a little girl is embarrassing beyond measure!" He snickered as he said this. I could easily tell from his voice and ugly face that he was easily enjoying.

"I didn't know what that Alyssa brat could do," I argued as I got up from the slab and looked up at him. "The same thing would have happened to you likewise." I got on my feet and tried to walk out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Galvatron commented as he stopped me in the doorway. I clenched my fists as I tried to control myself. "Given your recent defeat at the hands of the Primes," He continued, "I think you need to spend a little more time training, don't you think?" I was quiet as I pushed him aside and went outside. I looked out to the horizon and sighed. What the hell was that dream about?

"You shouldn't worry yourself about such things, you know." I turned around to see a Decepticon with a green and purple color scheme. "All of that stress is gonna make your hair fall out."

"Sixshot…" I whispered. "What're you doing here?" I asked as he walked up to me.

"Enjoying the view," He replied. "The same thing you're doing." He walked toward me as he leaned over the ledge.

"You're gonna fall," I commented as he looked like he was about to fall. "At this height, you'll die from a fall."

"I have a jet mode to save myself." He replied. "What do you have?" I turned to him in confusion. What did he mean by that?

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"You're worried about what will happen to you if what you saw was true." He replied. I was shocked by the fact that he knew what I was thinking of. "I can do more than what you think," He said as he leaned over again.

"I'm not sure what to do after I saw that," I whispered as I looked at the sunset. "If was true then what's the whole point of me even existing?" I threw up my arms in disgust as I turned to him. "Why am I here for that matter?"

"You're asking the wrong person that question." Sixshot replied. "You won't find the answers with the Decepticons. It's a journey you'll have to take by looking inside yourself." He looked at me, "You must write your own destiny, Neo Valenzuela."

I looked at him in confusion. I was about to ask what he meant by that when a blast burst through Sixshot's chest. "NO!" I screamed as he fell to the floor.

"Pathetic!" Overlord remarked as he kicked Sixshot's body to the side. "I can't believe that you almost fell for his tricks!" I fell to my knees in horror as I looked at what Overlord had done.

Sixshot groaned as he got up. "Why?" He gasped. "Why would you do this to one of your own comrades?"

"I don't really care what happens to any of us as long as I get to murder people," Overlord replied. "You should try it sometime Sixshot, it's loads of fun." he grinned crazily.

"There is no…... honor in doing that…." Sixshot commented weakly as he tried to stand up straight.

"Oh please," Overlord spat, "You and honor. It pisses me off when you talk about that." He walked over to him and grabbed him by the neck. "The only honor here is serving Unicron, Lord of Chaos and Destruction!"

"You're wrong," Sixshot snapped, "There is always honor wherever you go. Whether it's on the battlefield or on your deathbed….."

"I've had enough of this," Overlord remarked. He turned to me. "I better get rid of you before you turn to the Autobots." I gasped at this. "Say hello to Ginrai for me." he pulled out a sword and attempted to cut me in half when Sixshot grabbed him. Overlord just slammed him into the ground. Sixshot got up and attempted to hit Overlord when Overlord swung his sword, cutting off Sixshot's head.

"Neo, let it go.." Sixshot's head remarked. "It is not a sin to fight for the right cause... there are those who words alone will not reach." I looked at him in awe. "Unicron and the Decepticons are such beings.."

"This is boring," Overlord commented as he looked at Sixshot's head.

"I know how you feel Neo, you are gentle.." The head continued as Overlord walked to it " You do not like to hurt. I know because I too have learned these feelings.." Overlord stopped behind Sixshot's head. "but it is because you cherish life that you must protect it. Please.. drop your restraints. Protect the life I once loved.." Overlord lifted his foot as if to make a notion to crush his head."You have the strength," Sixshot said. "My spark sensed it... Just... let it go.." Were Sixshot's last words as his head was crushed underneath Overlord's rocket foot.

"That was a waste of time," Overlord remarked as he mashed what was left of the head. "Turbo Foxes are able to make better speeches." He looked at me again. "Let's get back to business, shall we?" I was in shock over what happened. I looked at him in anger and pulled out my badge only for Overlord to fire at me, causing it to fly from my hand and slide underneath him. I ran toward him except for him to fire at me again. I jumped and kicked his face, causing his left optic to shatter. He grabbed it in pained and growled at me. He grabbed me and slammed me into the ground several times. When he was done with me he threw me on the ground violently. "You're pathetic!" he screamed as he stomped on my back. I hacked up blood as he did. "Here Galvatron thought that you were getting too strong for the Decepticons, so he asked me to kill you!" He picked me up and tossed me like a ragdoll. I landed near my badge.

"Maldición" I grunted. "¡No puede terminar aquí!" I looked at my injured hand. "¡No dejaré que termine de esta manera!" My thoughts were focused on the vision and Sixshot…. "¡Pagarás por lo que has hecho!" I slammed my head into the ground. Images of my friend dead. "¡Tú, monstruo!" I screamed as I remembered what had become of him. Overlord's psychotic smile as he crushed him like a cockroach. I plunged my fist into the ground, remembering how he had died. Rain began to fall as lightning struck the ground next to me. My anger began to rise steadily as I closed my eyes. Blood and tears began flowing out of them. _**Now**_ I thought as I got up. "Ahora" Energy started to flow throughout my body. "Todo va a cambiar," I growled as I squeezed my badge. I felt myself getting stronger by the minute.

Overlord laughed, "That was fun!" he said smiling. "It's been a while since I've had to try!"

I got up, quivering as I grew increasingly angry. _**So Galvatron thought you were getting too strong.**_ My badge began to glow as it changed shape. _**This bastard and the Decepticons will kill me if I… if we don't watch out. So this is what it's come too. This is how I'm rewarded for my hard work!**_ I looked towards where Sixshot's corpse lay. _**Sixshot**_ I thought, _**I don't know how, but I'll get him for this.**_ I looked at Overlord. Overlord laughed as he taunted me. I lost control. "PRIME WITHIN!" I screamed, holding out my badge. "AWAAAAAAKENN!" The ground sunk under me as I transformed into Nemesis Prime. My badge had transformed from being a Decepticon to Autobot.

"What?!" He screamed in shock. I looked at myself in awe and wonder. I felt myself stronger than never before. "Where were you hiding such power?!" Overlord screamed.

I glared at him. "Overlord!" I screamed, "¡Te haré pagar!" I started to walk towards him. This power that I felt, I knew what I had to do with it.

"Impossible!" Overlord remarked. "I can't believe it! How are you more powerful than before?!" He flew into the air and started shooting at me. He kept on shooting until the ground was covered in smoke. He flew back down. "I enjoyed that." He remarked. He was, however in for a shock. "What?!' He screamed. I continued walking toward him. He tried to punch me but I managed to grab his fist as he threw it. "Impossible!" He screamed, "I'm one of the Warriors Elite!" I looked at him in anger, "I could never lose!"

I looked at him. "¡Tus días de terror y asesinato han terminado para siempre!"

"Who do you think you are?!" He screamed in anger.

"¡Soy Neo Valenzuela!" I screamed. He looked into my eyes in horror. I threw him into the ground several times and uppercutted him in the chin, He crashed into the ground several times as I swung him by the leg.

"Damn it!" he screamed, "You damned bastard!" He started to fly into the air. A ball of fire formed from his hands. "You humans are nothing but a race of dogs!" he screamed as he powered up. "I'll blow you up where you stand!"

"¡Te voy a volar!"I replied as I charged up.

"Damn you!" He screamed as he fired. "ROT IN HELL!"

"¡Nunca te perdonare!" I replied as I fired off a blast of my own. Our blasts hit at the same time as we concentrated on each other. I still remember when my ball of fire overcame his and hit him straight in the chest. "¡ESTA! TERMINA ¡AHORA!" I roared at him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as he was sent flying into the sky. When that happened, he absorbed the ball of energy and grew in weaponry. When he realized what had happened he laughed at me. "Is that all of you got? Pathetic!" He smirked at me.

I was, however, prepared for this so I said, " _Ya estás muerto._ "

"Huh?" Overlord replied. Then there was a rapid beeping sound as Overlord's head began cracking. Beams of light emerged from his face. "What is this?!" He screamed as his head blew up, ending him. I looked at him exploding like a firecracker. I felt satisfaction from this, knowing that Sixshot would be able to rest in peace. I looked at Sixshot's corpse and noticed two swords similar to Isaiah's.

 _ **I'll need these for sure.**_ I thought. I put them on my back as I ran toward the shuttle bay to escape Cybertron. _**Now I need to warn the others for what's coming to them.**_ As I approached the shuttle bay, several Heavies, Ground Soldiers, and Seekers appeared to stop me from escaping. "But first," I remarked, "I think I'll have some fun."

 **Kicker's POV**

I was sitting on the couch when Isaiah and Russell came back. "Oh good," I said, getting up from the couch. "You guys finally came-" POW! Isaiah punched me in the face. I wiped my mouth to see if he made me bleed. He did. "You're gonna pay for that!" I growled as I lunged myself at him, only for him to move to the side and make me hit the wall. I got up and looked at him. "You son of a bitch!" I roared at him.

"You're one to talk Kicker," He replied. "You sending Russell to spy on me so you could become the leader." He glared at me menacingly. "I don't want to know what got in your head to do that so I'll say this only once: You're in my house. In my house, you follow my rules!"

"Perhaps you didn't get this when we first met so I'll make this clear: I don't follow your orders!" I shouted, waking Miko up.

"Ooh…" She said, looking at Isaiah and me, "Dogfight….." She yawned and almost fell asleep until I lost my temper and lunged at Isaiah. I grabbed him by the neck as he tried to push me away from him. Miko, now fully awake, tried to pull me and Isaiah apart so we didn't kill each other. "Stop it, you 2!" she screamed.

"Get away Miko!' Isaiah screamed as he put himself in some kind of fighting stance. "This is a matter between me and Kicker!" I put my fists up to block whatever he might throw at me. We were still for a little while until I threw my fist at him. He blocked it with his leg and kicked me in the face. I attempted to kick him in the face only for him to block it with his arm and punched me in the stomach really hard, knocking the air out of me."I guess that's why you're called Kicker," He taunted. "You get kicked a lot." I gasped for air as I fell on my knees, defeated. Isaiah walked up to me as if he wanted to finish it.

"Go ahead," I groaned weakly, "finish me." Isaiah looked at me before raising his hand and - held it out with the intention of helping me up. Defeated, I held onto his hand as I lifted myself up.

"As long as you're here," he whispered in my ear, "you will follow my orders, understand?"

I looked at him for a few minutes before I walked to where I would sleep. Something told me that this wouldn't be the last time I would be challenging him.

 **Isaiah's POV**

After the fight between me and Kicker, I walked to the basement and pulled out a spare cot and sat on top of it. I began to replay the day's event s in my head. It was one hell of a day. Everything being all hectic. _**It's about to get wilder!**_ A voice whispered in my head. I looked around to see where the voice had come from. _**I'm not here.**_ It continued. "How are you able to talk to me in my head?" I inquired.

 _ **We're more connected than one would expect, Isaiah**_ The voice continued _**If wasn't for the girl, I wouldn't be trying to warn you right now.**_

"Nemesis?!" I screamed. "What are you doing in my head?" More importantly, why is he talking to me?

 _ **I'm speaking to you because of something that's happened.**_ He replied.

"What might that be?" I pondered.

 _ **Galvatron tried to murder me.**_ My clone replied.

"What?!" I remarked Galvatron tried to kill him? Why?

 _ **He and the other Decepticons thought I was becoming too strong.**_ He explained. _**He sent Overlord to deal with me. He didn't succeed, however. I ended up killing him instead.**_ He seemed content at this.

"Okay…." I replied. "Where are you?" I asked as I went outside, looking for him.

 _ **I'm in space, I hijacked a seeker and am currently flying toward Earth.**_ He replied.

"Anything else I should know?" I inquired.

 _ **I won't arrive until tomorrow.**_ He replied. _**Get yourself some sleep.**_

"That's good to know!" I sighed with relief.

 _ **I also defected to your side.**_ He added.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "Why?!"

 _ **I realized that I needed to find my own path and being with the Decepticons wouldn't be helping much.**_ Was his reply. That made some sense. Somehow I knew that the others wouldn't react well to this…..

 **The Next Morning…**

"WHAT?!" Kicker, Miko, and Russell screamed at once as I relayed the news to them.

"What do you mean by that?!" Miko screamed. I put on my clothes as I got ready to go to school.

"Nemesis claims that he's turned over a new leaf," I replied. "We need all of the firepowers we can get." I put on my backpack as I tied my shoe. "See ya!" I said as I walked out the door.

I was waiting at the bus stop when I heard Lacus call me from behind. "How are you?" She asked me.

"I'm fine," I replied as I got on the bus. We sat together in the same seat as the bus began to move. "How are you?"

"I'm still a little shocked over that my best friend since preschool is really Optimus Prime!" She screamed in delight. I put a finger to my mouth in a notion for her to be quiet. "Sorry!" she replied. She started to giggle uncontrollably. "So," she said as she looked at me with stars in her eyes.

"So what?" I replied, confused.

"What other things can you do other than transform and shoot out lasers?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow at her before answering that question.

"I can do all of the stuff you just mentioned, summon some sort of Sword Impulse battle pack that can attach itself to my back, allowing me to be more versatile in Melee combat, turn into some kind of tailed beast mode monster which I don't have control over, and I'm not sure if this counts or not, but I can feel whatever my clone Nemesis experiences and vice-versa." Lacus looked at me in shock before squealing in delight.

"You have a clone?!" She screamed. "Where is he?! I want to meet him!"

"You might just get your wish," a voice like mine said across from us. We looked at the person and saw-

"Neo?!" I screamed in shock as he sat there smiling. He had changed his look somewhat. He now had a patch of hair covering his right eye as while wearing glasses like mine. His eyes were still red despite not being in his prime form. He wore a black zip-up jacket that was similar to my black grey one. His hair color was still the same as mine. He smiled at me and Lacus.

"That's my name,' He replied. "Don't wear it out." We stopped at the school and got off. That was when Neo began telling Lacus and I everything.

 **Well, there it is! I was thinking about making longer but then had a last-second change of plans. That's right: Neo has joined the Autobots.**

 **Next: Isaiah will have dreams about a great warrior who will come to fight him. Neo will be chatting with some of the primes while Bethany starts showing her feeling to Isaiah…**

 **There were some Dragonball references. See if you can find them.**

 **Til all are one!**


	15. Clash of Titans

Vigilante Bardock: Has anyone seen my gi?

Isaiah: Why do you need it?

Miko: So he can cosplay as Goku when he's at some anime lover's birthday party.

Vigilante Barock: I own nothing!

Clash of Titans

 **Isaiah's POV**

 _I looked around my surroundings to see myself in some kind of ship. I was in my vehicle mode and heard something walking by me. Then I felt myself being lifted into the air. I transformed and attempted to defend myself only to be thrown on to the ground. I looked up to see a pair of yellow eyes. The being lifted up a weapon, igniting it, revealing it to be a saber, plunged it into my chest and-_

I woke up with sweat covering my forehead and chest, breathing heavily as I looked at the spot where the saber hit me. Nothing. It was just another nightmare. Tired, distraught, and somewhat thirsty, I got up and walked to the kitchen to pour myself a glass of water. When I did that, I looked outside to see the early dawn rise up. "Look who's awake." I heard a voice similar to mine. I looked around to see Neo standing behind me.

"You know," I said, putting my cup down. "I still haven't gotten used to you appearing out of nowhere." To be honest I hadn't gotten used to living with someone who was exactly like me in every way at all.

"Something's bothering you," Neo continued, "I can tell by the way you're looking at the cup." He was right, I was looking at my cup. I tended to look at things if something was wrong. At the moment, I was thinking of that dream I had. What was it? What did it mean for that matter?

"What's cookin' doc?" Miko inquired as she and the others got up.

"Nothing now," I remarked as she looked at me sluggishly "Other than I enrolled you all at my school now." Miko looked at me in shock as the others woke up.

"What, you put us all in your classes just so you can keep an eye on all of us?" Kicker remarked as he walked into the kitchen. "'Cause if you did, then I will see to it personally that your life is one living hell," He smirked at me as he drank his coffee.

"As a matter of fact, I didn't," I replied as handed them all of their schedules, " I put you all in different classes based on your strengths and weakness." I took a long sip from my cup as they processed this.

"But what about the house?" Miko inquired, bummed out that she couldn't stay home all day and play head-splitting heavy metal all day.

"Gundam, Alyssa, and Alana will watch over the house while we are at school," I replied as I sipped more coffee from the mug.

"Why am I in Spanish 2?" Kicker inquired, "as well as Ceramics 1?" He looked at me as I smirked at him.

"Computer Applications Science?" Rafael wondered, "along with Calculus and AP Government?" He looked at me in confusion as I ate breakfast and put on my backpack.

"I figured if all of you went to the same school I did, I'd be able to keep a closer eye on all of you," I explained as I recalled back the last time I left them alone. The last time I left them alone on a school day resulted in me having to put out a fire that was created by Russell when the kid accidentally drank a chemical solution that he thought was actually fruit punch. The result was him hiccupping fire all over my new rug. I was not amused by this. "During lunch, we can meet each other in the library where we can go over on next moves." I continued. "Any questions?" I asked as I turned to them. They all looked at me with looks of shock and awe. "I thought not," I remarked as we left and met up with Lacus. She was shocked to see not only that Neo and I were primes, but that there were more like us as well.

"So you're Solus Prime?!" she squealed at Miko as they were talking on the bus. Miko looked at me with a look that said _Help._ I just looked at her with a shrug as I tried to read my book only for us to stop suddenly. All the kids started to go over to our side and look out the windows.

"What's going on?!" I yelled as a foot went in my mouth.

"It looks like ….Gundam?" Miko remarked as she looked out the window. I looked out the window to see what the heck they were talking about. I saw.. Gundam? No this couldn't be her. Whatever it was, it bore a resemblance to the RX-78-2 Gundam rather than her.

"What should we do?!" I heard Kicker scream as I got up. Thinking quickly, I pretended that someone kicked me out the window. I landed on my face and quickly got up to see the full situation. Judging by the looks of it, the Gundam had turned over an armored truck and was getting out its contents.

"Hey!" I screamed without thinking, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The Gundam turned around and looked at me. Its eyes turned from yellow to red. "That can't be good," I commented as it pulled out a gun and aimed at me. It began to fire at me. _**Crap!**_ I thought as I dodged the blast. I tried to get close to it but ended up getting hit in the chest and land in a dumpster. "No time like the present!" I remarked as I pulled out my badge and turned into Optimus Prime.

The Gundam was continuing to empty the truck when I walked up right behind it and said, "I would ask you to stop whatever it was that you were doing, but it looks like that won't be happening anytime soon." The Gundam turned to me and let go of a box it had picked up.

"Scanning subject," A voice coming from it remarked. I looked at it in confusion. Why was it scanning me? "Subject identified as Optimus Prime." Really? It scanned me just to tell the obvious?! "Objective completed," It continued, "Switching to primary objective: Destroy Optimus Prime!" It put itself in a fighting position.

"Ah man!" I commented, pulling out my sword and shield, "Here I was hoping we'd become friends," I sighed, "Guess not." I charged at the Gundam and as it just stood there in the stance. I attempted to slice at it only to get a shock as it slid to the side and appear right behind me. I looked up and received a sharp blow to my back, sending me to the ground. I got up only to get a laser bolt to my chest. The backlash sent me flying across the street, causing me to smash a hot dog stand. "Aw man," I remarked, "I just had my armor waxed."

"Then next time, you should make sure that you're a lot more careful." Kicker remarked as he, Miko, Neo, and Russell flew in. "Throwing your fists wildly isn't going to help it."

"You are not the primary target," The Gundam commented, "Primary target must be left alone." It put up a gun and prepared to fire at us.

"Move!" I screamed as I dodge the blast that came from the beam rifle. "If it's me it wants, then let it have me!' I charged toward the Gundam as it pulled out 2 beam sabers from its back and began to charge at me. Thinking fast, I pulled out my shield and blocked them as I slid under him and fired at it only for it to kick my chin and use one of it rocket boots to ignite in my face. I jumped back several paces and fired my ion blaster except for the Gundam to deflect it right back at me. 'Crap!" I screamed as I lied on the ground, the Gundam approaching me. I slowly stood up as it continued to walk to me. I knew what I had to do: if this thing wanted me, then so be it. "Hey!" I screamed at the mech, "Why do you want me dead so badly?"

The Gundam stopped walking. Then a distorted voice started coming out of it. "I was wondering when you would ask that."

"Who are you?" I inquired as I tried to stall for time. "Why do you want me dead?" I looked at Kicker who was flying right behind it, ready to fire when the time was right.

"There are 2 answers to that question," the voice replied, "One: for money. Two: what better way to test this new weapon than to pit it against the ultimate machine, Optimus Prime! As for who I am…" The voice seemed to pause for a moment as if it was thinking how to respond to this comment. "Let's just say I'm just one of many people who want to be the killer of Optimus Prime," The Gundam cocked its head as it were the one speaking, "I'm afraid this is Goodbye, Optimus!" The Gundam raised its beam cannon and was about to fire when Kicker fired at the mech, causing it to explode.

"Thanks," I remarked as Solus looked at the remains of the mech. "If you hadn't shot the mech just in time, I would've been a pile of scrap right then and there."

"I didn't do it for your benefit," Kicker replied, "I did it so we could get out of here."

"What do you mean by that?" I inquired as I looked at him. He shot me a venomous look when I asked this.

"In case you've forgotten," He replied, "We have school to attend."

 _CRAP!_ I'd forgotten all about that! "We need to leave, guys!" I shouted toward the others as the looked the remains of the machine. "We're gonna be late!"

Realizing what I meant, the others transformed into their vehicle and beast mode(s) and sped off to join our classmates.

 **Neo's POV**

"Just what was that?" Russell inquired as we drove onto school property.

"Probably just some crackpot who had nothing better to do," Miko replied, "It's probably nothing." We turned back into ourselves as we walked into the school building.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Miko" I replied, "That guy we were facing off against didn't seem like any crackpot I've ever seen." The others seemed confused by this.

"He's right," Isaiah replied, "Whoever it was isn't your everyday bank robber. No, We're clearly dealing with someone who has a motive and has the means to carry that out." I was about to add onto this when we all heard a familiar voice behind us.

"I see you got some new friends, 4" Bethany commented as we turned around to face her. "What's with the new friends, 4? Did Lacus finally get tired of you?" I turned toward Isaiah to see how he was holding up. I could see the anger in his eyes.

"I'd advise you to stop your insults, Ms. Ogawa," I said as I stepped in between of her and Isaiah. "Any further insults will possibly result in unneeded conflict." Bethany looked at me with a look of confusion before changing it to a look of curiosity.

"Who might you be?" She inquired with a sort of odd tone in her voice, "I don't think we've ever met before." I stared at her for a little bit before the bell rang. "I'll see you around…" She commented playfully before walking to her first class.

"What was that?" Miko inquired as we watched Bethany walk away from us. "I thought for a moment that we were going to have a Mexican standoff on our hands!" Raf, Isaiah, and I all glared at her when she made that comment.

"Not cool…" Isaiah commented before walking to his first class.

"Sorry….." Miko replied as we all separated to attend our classes. My first class of the day was Economics. I hated Economics. It was a really boring class with no purpose and a complete waste of time in my opinion. Today was about Production costs and all that kind of stuff. After that class, I went to my Spanish 3 class where we learned some new Spanish words and for our homework, we had to write an essay on a Spanish speaking country. For Art, We just had to paint landscapes using nothing but tints and shades of secondary colors. For the 4th period, I was a TA for an English Class. I didn't really get any work for me when the bell rang, signifying me to go to lunch. I went to the library as Isaiah had instructed us to. I walked into the library and looked around to see if Isaiah and the others were here. I noticed them when Miko said, "Neo! Over here!" I walked over to the table that had them sitting around it.

"First order of business," Isaiah began as he pulled out a file with a lot of info, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED OUT THERE?!" He screamed at us. "We were supposed to have a normal school day! How is that we always end up with the worst things in the wrong place at the wrong time!?" He pounded his head on the table while saying, "Serenity now….."

"On an official note," I remarked, " Anyone who saw the fight between the Primes and the Gundam would know that we're not dealing with some average lunatic."

"It looks like we're looking at someone who has the motivation and the mean to carry that motive out." Kicker commented.

"I remember seeing that fight," Lacus commented, "It seemed like as if our mystery man had the smarts to watch your fights and actually learned from where the others had failed."

"If that's the case," Jack said as he looked at the info that Isaiah had, "Then not only is Isaiah in trouble but so are the rest of you guys!" We looked at Jack as he continued, "There is a possible solution to this, however-" But before he could say what that solution was, we were interrupted by a loud boom.

"What was that?!" I screamed as we tried to see what the heck was going on. "Sounded like a bomb went off!"

"There's someone at the front of the school with some weird robot!" One kid screamed. WHAT?!

"They're back!" I exclaimed as we grabbed our stuff and ran into the nearest empty room and screamed, "PRIME WITHIN, AWAKEN!" We all exited out of the building and ran out to face this threat. I didn't expect it to be this….

 **Miko's POV**

I did not expect to see this. A human-sized killing machine floating in the air, definitely, but not _this._ The person that was with the Gundam, Not so much. It was like I saw a ghost. That.. face….

"It can't be…" I heard Jack whisper, "I saw her…. Turn to dust….." I felt the same way about seeing….. _Her….._

 _"Sierra…"_ I whispered as I looked at her in shock. Sierra was a girl that I remember meeting a while back when Jack, Raf, and I first met the Autobots. I would often tease Jack about having a crush on her. But as soon Unicron began to rise from his long slumber, everyone started to die off. Poor Jack. He never got to tell Sierra his feelings about her.

"You look like you just saw a ghost Solus Prime," Sierra commented as she looked at us with malicious intent. "But you're not why I'm here." She began walking toward us until she stopped in front of Kicker. "So you're the one who trashed my beloved child." She made a tsk sound and continued walking until she stopped in front of Isaiah, "You on the other hand…" she comment, licking her lips as if he was some kind of candy, "You are one hell of a guy…"

"What do you want?" Isaiah asked. "I know for a fact that you didn't come here just for show."

Sierra stopped looking at him and then walked back to where her mech was standing. "What I want is a simple test to prove that my babies are more powerful than you are," She lifted a finger and pointed at Isaiah. "If you can beat my babies with ease," she began, "I'll leave this quiet little city alone."

"And if I can't?" Isaiah inquired. I looked into his eyes and saw a look that I had seen before. It was the look that Optimus would have in his optics whenever he already knew the answer to a question he didn't like. I could tell that he was the same way.

"If you lose…." Sierra replied, licking her lips even more sadistically, "Then I'll dissect your corpse and use it for further scientific _research._ " She spoke that last word as if she had a more sinister meaning behind it.

Isaiah looked at her for a long time before giving his answer. "Yes," he replied, "I accept your terms…"

"Perfect!" Sierra squealed in delight, "Meet me at the old Fresno Grizzlies Stadium at around 5:00 pm tomorrow!" She giggled. "I just know the whole world would love to see this fight!" She walked in front of her Gundam, held up her arms, and was covered by the Gundam as if it was an iron man suit. With that, she flew away.

School was canceled for the rest of the day, and the confrontation was all the rage and talk all day. News reporters were swarming all over us, asking us questions that we had no answers for.

When we got home that day, Isaiah immediately went to his secret lab and didn't come out for a while. "How do you think he is right now?" Gundam asked us as we heard something clang and some very strong language being said.

"Not very well," was my reply.

"It would be best if someone were to go down there and talk to him" Neo commented as he looked at me. "I think as of right now it would be best if you went down there and talked to him."

"Why should I?" I inquired, "Why don't you talk to him instead? He's bound to listen to himself!" He glared at me and brought himself down to my eye level.

"Isaiah is less likely to listen to me because if there's one thing he never does, it's listening to himself," Neo explained.

"And how would you know this?" I asked. At that moment, everyone in the room looked at me like I was some kind of idiot. That's when I remembered, "Oh. That's right. You are him. Or at least, a copy of him."

"If you don't go down there and talk to him," Neo whispered in my ear, "I'm gonna have to get.. _sarcastic."_

I gulped when he said this, "I suddenly have the urge to go down to the basement and talk to Isaiah!" Something told me that Neo being sarcastic was not good.

"That's the spirit, kiddo," Neo responded as Alana walked by us with a sandwich.

She stopped for a moment, looked at the 2 of us, and said, "you two sound like an old married couple."

Neo and I looked at each for a moment, then looked at Alana and screamed together, "WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!"

Alana shrugged at this notion before walking off, muttering "Keep telling yourselves that."

 **Isaiah's POV**

"FUCK!" I screamed as I hit the table with my fist. This was not working out for me at all! I was working on something that could potentially give me an edge against the Gundam that the girl was putting me up against. So far, it was all a complete failure. Nothing seemed to be working at all.

"Hey," a voice whispered. I turned around threw my wrench at where the voice was. It was lucky that I missed, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Miko screamed at me, "YOU COULD HAVE FREAKING KILLED ME!"

"Would have done myself a favor if I did so." I replied, "At least then I would have had some peace and quiet to focus on tomorrow's battle!" I slammed my hands on the table.

"You seriously don't mean that!" Miko replied, "I came here to talk to you about that fight that's happening tomorrow!" I got up from my workspace, rolled up my blueprints, put on my coat and hat, and was walking away from her as she said, "Where do you think you're going?!"

"To someplace where I can think in peace!" I screamed as I pulled out my badge, transformed, and rolled out to Woodwork park.

"DAMMIT!" I screamed as I hit my fist on the ground. "WHY CAN'T I SEEM TO MAKE ANYTHING WORK!"

"That's a side of Optimus Prime that I've never seen before." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and saw Bethany in a jogging uniform.

"Why are you here?" I inquired. I didn't want her to be here right now.

"Out for a jog," Was her reply, "I'm guessing that you're trying to prepare yourself for that Gundam fight." She walked toward me. I began to tense up as a way of showing her that I didn't want to be messed with right now. "Quit the tough guy act already," She commented, "I can easily see through it."

I relaxed a bit, sort of disgusted at the fact that she saw through me. "So," I began.

"So what?" she asked.

"So are you going to do your job?" I asked back, "You know, ask me questions about the fight? How do I feel? Am I scared?" Bethany shot me a look.

"I can get those answers just by looking at you." She replied, "You are scared of tomorrow's fight because of what might go down."

"Cleverly deduced," I replied, not looking at her. "I see that you're not always obsessed with Journalism."

"I can see that something else is bothering you." She commented as I looked at her. She jerked her head toward a pathway in the park. "Come walk with me."

"I believe if I took a different form it would make us look inconspicuous," I remarked as I turned on my holomatter avatar.

"Whoa!" Bethany commented as she looked at my avatar. I chose something that wouldn't draw much attention. "YOU LOOK AMAZING!"

I had short blue hair along with black glasses, a red shirt with markings of my chest as Prime, blue jeans, and finally, black Nike shoes.

"You look like someone I know," She remarked, looking closely at me. "It doesn't matter anyway," She shook her head as she thought about this, "He doesn't like me anyway."

This piqued my curiosity, "What do you mean this boy doesn't like you?" I inquired.

"Well," she began before going into deep thought. "I guess I'm kind of mean to him…." She sighed as we began walking, "It's just that I sort of have feelings for him and I struggle to express my feelings. As a result, whenever I want to show my feelings, I get these insecurities about myself, I get these questions like, what if he doesn't like me? Or what if he has feelings for someone else?" She stopped for a moment, "That's when it all goes to hell, and then I end up hurting him."

I was silent this whole time. That when I decided to help her out. "Ms. Ogawa," I began, putting my hand on her shoulder, "I'm not really good at expressing feelings myself. I mean, I wasn't able to properly express my feelings for a certain female Autobot before the war on my home planet began," I thought about how I was with my then-girlfriend, Elita-1, her light blue optics, her pink color-scheme, her somewhat yandere behavior whenever she saw me with a bad injury. I smiled as I thought about when I first met her:

 _I was walking home from my job at the Archives when I stopped at my daily rest stop at Macadam's oil grill. "Orion!" I heard the bartender, Macadam, say as I walked into the bar, "I already got your special ready for you!" I smiled as he said this. "Carbonated Engex," He said, "Just the way you like it!" I grabbed my drink and sat in my favorite booth._

 _I was sipping my Engex when I heard a voice say, "Orion!" I looked up to see my friends Jazz and Dion standing there with smiles on their faces. Jazz worked as a Health Inspector while Dion was a cargo holder for the local shipping company._

" _What's going on, Orion?" Jazz asked me as he ordered some Nightmare Fuel and Dion ordered Weapons Grade Nucleon. "Other than the usual."_

" _Don't know," I replied, sipping my Engex, "Heard that the latest episodes of RWBY Volume 6 came out today," Dion rolled his optics, he knew how much I was into Anime. Especially RWBY. (Jazz liked it too, although he wouldn't admit the fact that he secretly had a crush on Road Rage, the protagonist of RWBY.)_

" _You and your anime, Orion… " Dion muttered as he took a sip of his drink. That was when some bot named Magnum, who was usually drunk, came and knocked over Jazz's Nightmare Fuel. Jazz got mad and was ready to pummel him until I shot him a look. That changed when he knocked over my Engex._

" _Excuse me, Magnum," I said, tapping his shoulder. He turned toward me with a stupid look on his face. He towered over me when it came to height._

" _Whaddya want?" he growled. I looked at him in the optic. "I said WHADDYA WANT?!" He threw a table over and put up his fists, ready to fight me. I looked around in panic, only to everyone chanting fight, including Jazz and Dion._

" _What's going on?!" I heard a feminine voice say. I turned my head and saw a pink fembot with long pink and cat ears on her head. "I asked you a question and I expect you to have an answer for me!" she said, grabbing Magnus by the arm and twisting him by the servo. When he didn't answer, she threw him and looked at me. I expected her to do the same thing to me except she held out a servo and helped me up. "Don't let this guy give you any trouble okay?" she commented. I looked at her in the optics._

"Optimus." I heard Bethany say. I snapped out of my walk in memory lane.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"What do you think I should do?" She inquired. "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to get this guy to like me."

I thought about this for a moment. How would I get someone to like me? That's when I had an idea. "For one," I began. "I think it would be best if you did a kind thing for him every now and then, like if he drops a book, then pick it up for him. Or if he forgets his stuff, then bring it to him. After a while, he might respect, even like you!" Bethany seemed to smile at this.

"Thanks, Optimus." She remarked. "Here's a little something for helping me with my problem." She stood on her and kissed me on the mouth. "Good luck on the fight tomorrow!" She said as she went back to her jog.

I suddenly felt calm all of a sudden. That was when I realized what I had to do. What I should do.

 **The Next Day…**

"Here we go," I whispered to myself as I was driving to the stadium. "It's now or never…."

Miko and the others were not so sure. "Maybe you should reconsider the challenge," Miko commented through her avatar, (to make us look inconspicuous, we all had our holomatter avatars on except for Russell) "Maybe postpone it or something. Or call in sick!"

"There is no other way," I replied as we drove into the parking lot. "I've run it over thousands of times in my head and there is the only outcome to this: Fight the mech." We all stopped in front of the stadium and transformed.

"On the bright side," Kicker commented, "we get free popcorn and drinks during the fight." Miko smacked him on the head.

"What the hell?!" She scolded, "We're here to support him, not turn this fight into some kind of Super Bowl Commercial!" Alissa, Alana, and Gundam were running up to us when something crossed my mind: Everyone in the world would be watching this fight. That only meant one thing: Lacus would sit next to me, knowing her, and Bethany would sit next to us as well. So the question was: Who was going to be impersonating me? I looked at Russell, who was talking to Alyssa and Alana about what was going on. That was when I had an idea.

"Russell," I said. He turned to me.

"Yeah?" He asked, confused.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

 **Russell's POV**

First off, let me say this: The contacts itch a lot. Also, why do I always get the short end of the straw? Anyway, I walked toward where Lacus would be and sat down right next to her. "You're really Russell, right," Lacus asked. I nodded in response.

"At the moment call me Isaiah, please," I remarked as Bethany and Brielle sat down next to us.

"Do you think Optimus has a chance?" I asked.

"If I know, Optimus," Lacus replied, "He'll never give in when his back's to the wall."

Bethany looked at Lacus, "Did you seriously make a reference to Stan Bush's The Touch?"

Lacus shrugged, "I like Car Robots!"

I just shook my head as the rest of the group sat down next to us. "Where's that one kid?" Bethany noticed, "The one with the brown hair and the blue jacket?"

"Oh," Miko replied, "Russell's probably at the house watching the fight right now." I relaxed a bit. Miko whispered in my ear, "You owe me one."

That was when the fight was about to begin. In the arena was a man wearing a referee uniform who was speaking in a microphone. He laid out all of the rules of how the fight was going to be. It was a really long list so I'll just give you the important version:

No fighting until the signal was given.

Special attacks were allowed, but they cannot hit the audience

Intentionally attacking the audience would result in an automatic forfeit

Transformations were allowed, however, the user must be able to control themselves in that state (No Cybertron Mode)

Items were allowed, however, the item has to be in the arena for them to use it.

Finally, the fight would end if one of the contestants said, "Uncle" or if they were reduced to a pile of scrap

Isaiah and the Gundam faced each other in the arena. That girl who created the Gundam was sitting in the bleachers as well but had a look of concern on her face different from the look she had yesterday. Something told that there was something more to this fight than what met the eye.

"Begin!" The referee shouted from a safe distance. It snapped me back to reality as I focused on the fight.

"Do it, RX-78-2!" The girl screamed.

The Gundam threw its head and roared for the first time. It then flew really fast toward Isaiah, who put himself into a fighting stance. The Gundam threw a punch at him, only for it to be blocked by Isaiah's shield. Judging by the look on his face, Isaiah was in some serious trouble. He looked like he barely could hold that guy. The Gundam then grabbed his shield and broke it in half. It grabbed Isaiah by the face, slammed him into the wall, then ran while his face was in the wall before throwing him into the air. Isaiah landed on the ground and got back up soon afterward. He pulled out his sword and charged at the Gundam.

That Gundam was ready for this and pulled out a beam saber. The two blades collided, causing a great gust of wind to form around them. Everyone held up their arms to block the dust that came up from the match, "This is intense!" Bethany remarked, "I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up destroying the outside of the arena!"

"Yeah," I replied, holding my wig to my head, "I wouldn't be surprised either." Isaiah drew his sword back as the Gundam swung its saber at him. Isaiah deflected it with his sword and fired his blaster at it. The Gundam blocked it and cut Isaiah's foot. I saw in the corner of my eye Neo wincing in pain. _**That's right.**_ I thought _**Whatever pain Isaiah feels, Neo feels it as well and vice and versa.**_ I turned my attention back to the fight. _**If Neo starts coughing up blood,**_ I thought as the Gundam was hit by some of Isaiah's leg tires. _**Then we'll know Isaiah is in some serious trouble.**_

The Gundam then started firing some laser beams, which Isaiah avoided with ease. Isaiah made the same move but the Gundam covered it with its shield. Isaiah hid behind some debris which got destroyed immediately. He fired at the Gundam and managed to hit its right leg. That was when the girl screamed, "You're pretty impressive, Optimus Prime!" She smirked, "However, let's see if you can deal with its Newtype program!"

"Newtype program?" I inquired. What the heck was that?

"What?!" Lacus exclaimed, "She programmed that into the Gundam?!"

"What's that?" Miko inquired. I was curious about it too. I didn't want to blow my cover, however.

"A Newtype program is a program that predicts an opponent's movements and counters them!" Rafael explained, "You could say it gives them a sort of future sight. It's only been tested and the results were terrifying!"

The Gundam aimed at Isaiah and hit him, causing him to fly toward the wall, with it following behind attacking Isaiah with its shield. However, Isaiah punched the Gundam's rifle away used his axe as the Gundam used its beam saber to defend itself. "Vile Machine!" Isaiah growled, "I have been in battle for countless eons!" Isaiah broke the stalemate and drop kicked the Gundam away. He then charged towards the Gundam. The Gundam tries to punch Isaiah, but he dodged to the side before transforming into vehicle mode and ramming the Gundam. Isaiah then swung his ax to destroy the Gundam, but it's Newtype program kicked in again, allowing it to block the attack at the cost of its shield. It then takes out its second beam saber, knocking Isaiah back with it and then throwing one as a Beam Javelin, which hit Isaiah square in the chest. The Gundam then charged to attack Isaiah again.

Neo began to cough up blood. "Neo!" Miko commented as she came to his rescue, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Neo snapped back, "You need to worry about Optimus!"

"Not today!" Isaiah remarked as he fired his Ion Blaster at the ground behind the Gundam, sending it flying towards him, allowing him to strike the Gundam and send it flying away, before removing the beam javelin from his chest. The Gundam's beam rifle strikes its head as it's flying away, which the Gundam then grabs. _**Only one shot left…**_ I thought as the fighting grew intense.

The Gundam took aim and fired, hitting him square on and destroying the ground layer the two were fighting on. Isaiah jumped up before being hit by some large debris. "No... NO!" Everyone sitting next to me screamed.

As Isaiah was falling, he ended up falling straight into the Gundam, who is similarly sent falling into the ground. The two robots enter the now exposed sewer system, with the Gundam reaching the ground first.

The girl made a face of disgust, "Ugh…" she went, "I hate gravity…"

The mech then looked to the side where Isaiah landed, his impact creating a dust cloud which obscured its vision. Its Newtype program kicked in, alerting it to Isaiah jumping out of the cloud and firing his Ion Blaster. However, the Gundam couldn't react in time and it gets hit. The Gundam then took out its one remaining Beam Saber and lept towards Isaiah, slicing through the Ion Blaster. However, he took the opportunity to counter and starts relentlessly punching and kicking the Gundam as it tries to fight back. The Gundam then backed away and sees Isaiah coming from above with his ax. Isaiah barely avoids the hit and stabs through Isaiah's arm with its beam saber before punching him, knocking Isaiah to the ground.

"Not bad…" The Gundam commented as it approached Isaiah and lifted him by the head, preparing to finish him off. "I'm just better."

Isaiah, however, had one last trick up his sleeve and starts reaching towards his chest piece. "I must stand…" he groaned, "so you shall fall!" He opened his chest piece and unleashes a giant energy blast from the Matrix of Leadership, striking the Gundam clean through the chest. The Gundam let out a final cry as a massive explosion occurs. Once the dust clears, Isaiah was seen standing over the only thing left of his foe: The Gundam's head.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. We were all shocked for a moment. Then everyone erupted into applause. I sighed for a moment until I locked eyes with Neo. He made a motion with his hand over his head, making me realize that my real hair was showing. I put my hand on top of my head, holding the wig down.

 **Kicker's POV**

I ran down to where Isaiah was to see if he was okay. Not that it mattered to me. "You okay?" I asked. He seemed to be panting really hard.

"I'm fine, Kicker…." he groaned before collapsing on the floor. He then got up from the ground, picked up a blaster and pointed it at the Gundam's head. He was ready to pull the trigger when he said, "You... one without mercy, now plead for it?" What was he talking about? "I thought you were made of sterner stuff…." He pulled the trigger, blowing up the Gundam's head. I looked up in the stands to where I saw that girl. She didn't look upset or anything. She looked….. calm. Our eyes locked for a moment, she just smirked and walked off.

"What was that?" I asked as the rest joined us. Everyone had left except for us Primes.

"How is he?" Miko inquired, looking at Isaiah's battered form.

"He says he's doing fine," I replied. "I think otherwise." That was when Isaiah transformed back into himself and collapsed.

"That was a fun fight…" He commented, "Maybe, I can fight it again someday…."

Miko smiled at him as we turned into Primes. Neo then picked up his body and put it inside his trailer. With that, we all drove off to where our headquarters were…

 **So that's it! The Gundam was the warrior that Isaiah would be fighting. Anyways, I wanted to thank you all for waiting for this new chapter to come up. I am sorry for all of the delays. Next Chapter: Miko will talk to Lacus and Bethany about how they met Isaiah. That's right. The next one will be about Isaiah's origins. I have also had some plot bunnies running around my head lately and can't decide whether or not if the next project will be a crossover of Dragonball and Justice League or a RWBY and Superman crossover. PM me or leave a review to me your opinion.**

 **Til all are one!**


	16. Contest

**So I'm letting you know that the next chapter won't be up for a while so in the meantime I'm going to do something to keep you all occupied:**

 **I'm proposing a contest.**

 **Whoever can make a comic adaptation of Legacy of the Primes will have a chapter dedicated to them that revolves around a character of their choosing. There are guidelines, however,**

 **The Primes must be the characters who they were reincarnated as.**

 **The OC designs are up to you. You can decide how they look.**

 **OC personalities must be like their Fanfic counterparts.**

 **The style can be Manga or Western style.**

 **The comic or manga must follow the story version.**

 **Prime Designs are up to however you see them as.**

 **Those are all of the Guidelines. When you want to show me, paste your Deviantart link in the reviews or PM me.**

 **That's all for now so…**

 **Till all are one!**


	17. Better Days

**Lacus' POV**

"Hey, Lacus." I turned my head to see Miko Nakadai standing in front of me. "I have a question."

"What is it, Miko?" I replied as she sat down next to me. She was silent for a moment before saying something.

"What was Isaiah like when you first met him?" I looked at her in confusion. What did she mean by that? "Was he always the way he is now?" She asked again. _ **Does she want to know what Isaiah was like?**_ I thought as she asked this.

"Well," I began, "Isaiah wasn't always the person he was today." I giggled as I thought about him. "He always didn't look like the way he does now."

"Huh?" Miko asked, confused.

I giggled as I began.

 _I was reading Green Eggs and Ham when Ms. Patterson called me to her office. I walked in to see a black haired boy who couldn't have been older than 5. He had dark brown eyes and had a face that reminded me of Keith from Voltron if he went to preschool. "This is Isaiah Valenzuela," Ms. Patterson explained, "He's new here and I want you to help him through his first day here." I nodded in response._

 _I looked and saw him next to a woman who looked about 23 years old. "Hi!" I said, waving my hand at him, "My name is Lacus Webb! It's nice to meet you, Isaiah!" I stuck out my hand to greet him. Instead, he pulled back and hid behind the young woman. "Is something wrong?" I asked._

" _He has a social and speech development issue." the woman explained. "He rarely talks at all and is easily frightened." I was confused by this. What did she mean by that?_

" _You and Mr. Valenzuela may go now." Ms. Patterson said. Isaiah didn't like that because he looked up at the woman next to him in alarm._

" _You'll be fine mi Hijo," the woman reassured him, "I'll be back to pick you up okay?" He nodded when she said and walked off with me._

 _When we got to the playground, I heard a familiar voice say, "Hey Lacus!" I turned around to see a girl that I had a mutual past with. Bethany. The Japanese Nisei was wearing a white shirt that had Batman on it. "Who's the boy scout?" She inquired, pointing at Isaiah._

" _This is the new kid, Isaiah Valenzuela," I replied, "He has something called a speech issue, so that means he doesn't really talk that much."_

" _The strong, silent type eh?" Bethany commented as she inspected Isaiah as if he was some kind of statue, "You remind me of Superman." She said as she walked away._

" _She's not much to look at," I told Isaiah as Bethany walked away. Isaiah opened his mouth and whispered something. "What did you say?" I asked._

" _I…...t-t-think…..s-s-s-s-s-she's k-k-k-kinda cute…." He struggled saying._

" _So you can talk!" I squealed in delight, "What else can you say?" I must've pushed him a little too much because he stopped talking. "Sorry" I apologized after realizing what I did. "Why don't we get a bite?" I proposed as we walked towards the lunchroom._

" _I think you're really nice you know." Isaiah looked at me when I said this. "You just need something can make you stand out!" Isaiah looked at the chicken sandwich that he had brought from home. "What do you like?" I asked after swallowing a piece of the turkey sandwich that I was eating. Isaiah shrugged as he took a bite of his sandwich. I looked at him until it was time to leave for home. "So wanna meet up again tomorrow?" I asked. The poor guy was so lonely without anyone._

"What're you talking about?" We heard Bethany ask as she sat down next to us.

"We're talking about how I met Isaiah." I replied, "and how he first met you."

"Really?" Bethany replied, "Did he ever tell you about what happened after you left?" she asked. What did she mean by that? "I take that he never told you from your faces." She sighed as she began to speak.

 **Bethany's POV**

 _I was walking home by myself when I noticed some third graders following me. I tried to cut them off at an alley only to find myself being cornered. "Now there's something you don't see every day," One third grader went, "a preschooler on our turf."_

" _Let's teach her a lesson on what happens when preschoolers pass onto our turf." Another one commented as he cracked his knuckles. I flinched as he threw his fist at me._

" _What the-?" I heard him say. I looked up to see Isaiah blocking the fist with his hand. When did he get here? Was he following me too? "Get out of the way, kiddo," the ringleader said, "Unless you wanna get jacked too," Isaiah said nothing as he just glared at the third graders._

" _A-A-AAAAAAAAA UUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHH!" The boy whose fist was in Isaiah's hand screamed in pain. I looked at Isaiah's hand to see what had happened and realized that he was crushing the fist with his hand. He threw the kid after he was done with him._

" _What the-?!" The leader exclaimed, "You're dead meat, kid!" he grabbed a stick and ran toward us only for him to be suddenly pushed back. Isaiah had his body in some kind of fighting position as he just focused on the older kids. Without warning, he grabbed a long stick and swung it around like a sword. Another third grader grabbed him by the neck only for him to be body slammed into the ground._

" _You won't get away!" a second grader who was with the third grader screamed as he tried to swing a bat behind Isaiah's head. Isaiah simply blocked with his stick. "Huh?!" the second-grader exclaimed as he and Isaiah began to sword fight. Eventually, Isaiah got the better of him and caused him to fall on his back._

 _Isaiah turned toward me to see if I was okay only for me to see the leader attempt to hit him on the head with a bat. "Isaiah!" I screamed, "Look out!" Isaiah looked behind just as the bat was about to hit him. He dodged it as he picked me up and tried to carry me to safety. That was when the ringleader struck. He missed but hit me in the stomach and gave me a nasty bruise on it. Isaiah looked at my small bruise and put me outside of the alley. I remember exactly what followed: Isaiah pulled out his stick and ran towards the bullies. He jumped on one of their heads and propelled himself toward another, who thought it would be a great idea to jump on top of him._

" _That's it!" the ringleader screamed until he saw something that I couldn't believe either: Isaiah lifted the boy off of his body with just one hand. That third grader had to way about 70 pounds while Isaiah was probably about 24 pounds. He lifted him up like it was no big deal. "H-how?!" the ringleader screamed as he looked at Isaiah, "W-what are you?!" he exclaimed. Isaiah seemed to open his eyes and have them glow blue. Call it an illusion, but that's what I saw. He threw the kid off of him at the leader. The kid crashed into the leader with a grunt. The leader got up and ran off, saying how he'll get him back one day._

" _You okay?" I asked as I approached him. He was covered in all sorts of cuts and injuries. He nodded as he looked to where the thugs had gone. I looked at him only to realize that he really did look like Superman in this state. "You were awesome!" I exclaimed as I hugged him. Or at least I tried to. Isaiah pulled away from me. I was walking him back to the school when I brought up this: "Your name is Isaiah Valenzuela, right?" I asked. He nodded in response. "When you think about it," I continued, "Your initials look like the roman numeral for 4." Isaiah looked at me in confusion. "I think I'll call you 4 from now on!" I replied with a smile. "Do you like that?"_

" _Y-yes…" Isaiah replied._

" _So you can talk after all!" I remarked as we went back to the preschool. Isaiah was silent for the rest of our time together. When we got back to the school his mother was there. She seemed shocked to see her son all bruised and cut up. "He did it to protect me," I commented as she asked me what had happened._

"So what did you do after that?" Miko inquired. I giggled at this.

"I decided to have some fun with him." I explained, "I thought it would be best if I got to know him better."

"Isaiah was quite the little guy when it came to certain things," Lacus giggled, "Like that one time when we tried to play blocks with him!"

"I know!" I exclaimed, "I couldn't believe it when he actually built a house out of wood!"

"Or when we decided to play house!" Lacus remarked as I laughed at that memory. "I couldn't believe it when he actually kissed you after you said that he would be the Dad and that you would be the Mom!"

"He kissed you?" Miko inquired in confusion. I blushed at that memory. One of my best moments….

"Yeah…" I replied. Miko's phone rang. When she answered it, I turned to Lacus, and said, "Why were we talking about him?"

"Miko wanted to know what he was like when he was younger." Was Lacus' reply. "That's why."

I had an idea, "Why don't we get Isaiah and hang out again for old times sake!" Lacus looked at me for a moment.

"I love it!" She replied. "I'll call him and see what he says!"

 **LATER….**

Isaiah was waiting by the theatre when Lacus and Bethany showed up. "We're finally here!"

"I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show up," Isaiah replied.

"We would've been here sooner if someone didn't take 3 hours to get ready," Bethany remarked as she looked at Lacus.

"Well then," Isaiah commented, looking at the theatre, "Shall we go in?"

"Yes sir!" the 2 girls replied and walked in.

 **That's it. That's his origin. That's how Bethany and Lacus met him. I thought about going into how they met him in order to give him more depth.**

 **Next Chapter: 2 more Primes will appear but there's going to be something different with one of them being already knowing the Primes. Also, Isaiah disappears and without his leadership, the oddest people will try to fill in his spot. And finally, people from Gilbert's past will come and expose dark secrets.**

 **Till all are one!**


	18. Sins of the Father

**Miko's POV**

It all started when I came home from the little talk about Isaiah. That was when I heard some sounds coming from his room. Curious, I decided to investigate. I opened the door and was shocked by what I saw: Raf kissing Alyssa! I was so shocked, I dropped what was I holding in my hand (which was my phone)! The noise it made startled the living daylights out of both of them. They turned and saw me. I was pissed off.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell Isaiah about this…." I growled. How dare they do this behind the man who gave us a home and a bed!

"Miko!" Raf begged, "don't tell Isaiah," he tried running after me, "You don't understand! Alyssa was asking me for advice on some homework and before we knew it-"

"We had a connection…." Alyssa finished. I looked at them in shock. Was that why? I turned away from them, deep in thought. That was when I heard my phone ring. I picked it up and saw that it was Jack calling. _**What could be so important right now?!**_ I thought as answered it.

"Miko, it's really bad.." Jack said.

"What could be so important right now?!" I growled, " I just found out that 4-Eyes here has been kissing Alyssa!"

Jack wasn't listening, however, "That's not important right now, Miko!" He continued, "I just got a call from Lacus, and -"

"And what?!" I screamed, "Isaiah kissed her?!"

"No…" Jack replied.

"Did he propose to her?!" I growled.

"No…" He repeated, "Miko what's gotten into you? Never mind, just listen to me for once in your life!"

"WHAT HAPPENED THEN?!" I screamed.

Jack was quiet for a moment, "...When Lacus, Bethany, and Isaiah were getting out of the theatre, they were attacked and ...Bethany was kidnapped…"

"Good for her!" I replied

"Isaiah was taken as well….." He finished. I dropped my phone in shock. "Miko?" I heard Jack say. I held on to the nearest object to support myself. "Miko, all you right?" Jack asked again.

"No…" I thought as I processed this. I fell to my knees. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't. It was just like when Bulkhead almost died. "No… " I whispered, remembering when I first met him… I picked up the phone again and answered back. "Jack,"

"Yeah, Miko?" He asked.

"Contact the other Primes," I remarked, "We're getting Isaiah back."

 **Kicker's POV**

"Can anyone tell me why we're all here?" I inquired, pissed off. I was looking at some anti-robot rally and was about to join them when I got the call.

"We're all in the dark as much as you are," Neo replied. "Trust me, I'm not happy about this either," I growled at him. As if he was doing anything else other than hanging with those emo kids.

"Miko said it was something about Isaiah," Russell commented. "Speaking of which, where is Isaiah anyways?" We all turned to see where he was and didn't see any trace of him whatsoever. Miko walked in which caused us to shut up immediately. Miko sat down and was silent for a moment.

"I apologize for interrupting your day everyone," she began, "but there's been a matter of the most urgent matter," She stopped for a moment as if she was hesitant about what she was going to say.

"Just tell us already!" I growled, losing my patience.

"Isaiah and Bethany were kidnapped earlier today and haven't been heard from since then." Everyone was silent all of a sudden. "In order to find him," Miko continued, "I have enlisted the help of someone whom everyone except Kicker and Russell is familiar with." She turned to Gundam, who gave a nod at a figure in the doorway. When he showed himself, Russell nearly jumped out of his seat.

He looked exactly like Isaiah save for the x-shaped scar on his left cheek. "Seems like everywhere I go, I see this face," I muttered.

"This is Isaiah's biological father, Gilbert Preciado Lopez." She announced. I looked at him closely. That was when I noticed the similarities and differences between him and Isaiah. The scowl he would make as if he knew what you did in secret was the same. However, the one thing that got me was how in the world did a guy like him get a weak son like Isaiah. _**Isaiah being weak was probably a result of being raised by his mother.**_ I thought. "That's not all," Miko continued, "There's something else." We all paid close attention. "Another Prime has appeared." We all got up in shock from this. Why didn't we feel this?! I looked at Neo, who didn't seem to be surprised at all by the news.

"You don't look surprised, _Clone_ ," I remarked.

"In case you forgot," Neo spat, "I was created solely for the task of being aware whenever a new Prime appeared." He got up. "That was one of many things that Unicron implanted in me." He clenched his fist. "I think our priority should be to find this new Prime before the Decepticons do."

"You're in no position to be ordering people around, clone," I snapped as I got up in his face, "Especially after that little stunt you pulled with us." Everyone was silent for a moment. No one dared move a muscle until Raf broke it up.

"Let's go," Miko remarked. "Neo, Russell, and I will go and search for the new Prime while, you, Gundam, Gilbert, and the others look for Isaiah and Bethany." With that said, we all split up.

I was going to go to my room when I walked in on Gilbert looking at his son's pictures. He turned and saw me. "I wanted to have a word with you," he said in a voice that sounded like a deeper version of Isaiah's.

"What I would like to know is how a tough guy like you ended up having a son like that pushover Isaiah?" I commented as I put my arms above my head and sat down on the couch. "Do you think it's from the influence of his mother?"

"It's not because he's weak…" Gilbert replied. "It's because he doesn't want to hurt anyone…"

"What do you mean by that?" I inquired. "He's weak. He's not meant to be our leader and that's that!"

"Have you ever wondered why Isaiah seems to hold back during a fight?" He inquired. That got my attention. Come to think of it, he was holding back when we fought each other.

"Yeah, so what?" I replied.

He was about to tell me when Gundam appeared and said, "We scanned the entire city and couldn't find anyone who matches the description that Lacus gave!"

"What did she say that they look like?" Gilbert asked.

"She said they had masks that were designed to look like Black Smoke Shenron," Gundam replied. Gilbert froze. He clenched his fists.

"Those bastards…" he growled. "They knew….."

"Who are they?" I asked.

He looked at us with a look that scared the living crap out of us. "Shadow Dragons."

 **Miko's POV**

"According to these readings," Russell remarked as he looked at a scanner. "The new prime should be around here somewhere….." So far, we've had no luck with finding the new Prime at all.

"Now this is interesting," we all heard a feminine voice say. Something about that voice seemed familiar… "The Primes looking for something, or should I say, someone?" Russell threw some of his feathers at where the voice was only for a figure to appear. Upon seeing who it was, he stopped.

"Who are you?" He asked. I, however, already knew who it was.

"Anime," I remarked, "What are you doing here?" Anime's design was drastically different from the last time I encountered her: her outfit looked like a combination of Sailor Venus and the main character of Kill la Kill.

"My sister was taken," she replied. "So I decided to look for information as to her whereabouts and ended up running into you."

"What a coincidence," Neo remarked, "our leader was also taken." That seemed to get Anime's attention.

"Well, then," she said, "I do believe that an alliance is in order."

"Should we trust her?" Russell whispered, "She could be working with the enemy."

I was about to say something but was instead caught off guard when we all were attacked by an energy blast. I looked and saw a Decepticon holding up a gun. "It looks like it's my lucky day," he remarked, "I not only find the latest Prime to appear but I just so happened to run into the other Primes as well!"

"All except for two," Neo remarked. Barricade looked at him and smiled. It seemed to unnerve Neo a bit. "I see you're still doing grunt work, Barricade."

"I was hoping I'd run into you," He replied. "Galvatron's still pissed off over the fact that you betrayed the Decepticons." His gun turned into an ax and began swinging it around. "Word has it that Swindle's put a price on your head."

"Tell me," Neo commented, "Is that your faceplate, or did you get mixed up this morning and switch it with your aft?" I snickered when he said that.

Barricade growled as he opened his chest compartment and pulled out something that was human-shaped. I gasped: it was a boy who looked no older than Alana did and he was covered in blood. "I swear," Barricade remarked, "you Primes always seem to get carried away when it comes to self-defense. This little bastard almost cost me my left eye." We were about to fight Barricade when Neo put his hand in front of us.

"Stay back," he remarked. "I'll handle him."

"He could kill you," Anime remarked. "Or take you to that Unicorn guy or whatever his name is."

He smiled, "There are so many things you guys don't know about me and Optimus." He pulled out a sword and pressed a button on it. It began to turn into some kind of war club. When he was done he put himself into a stance and said, "Aztec Style: Jaguar's Roar!" I was confused by what he said at first but then was shocked when he moved so fast, making him a blur. When I saw him again, he was behind Barricade and sliced him with the serrated edges of the war club. Barricade grabbed his arm and roared. He roared and swung the ax at Neo, who blocked it with the war club. "Don't worry about me!" he said, "You just go get the kid!" Thinking fast, Anime and I ran toward the kid while Neo and Russell fought off Barricade.

"You okay, kid?" I asked as I looked at him to see if he was alive.

"Y-yeah?" he replied, shivering. "I'm scared." I didn't blame him. I was like that too when I first came here. I was about to say something when Russell and Neo were thrown next to us. We turned around and saw Barricade with a girl with a mask next to him.

"Took you long enough…" Barricade scowled. His partner said nothing as she looked at us. She was about Anime's height, had long brown hair, wearing a green and yellow shirt, and the mask had a green dot on the forehead, 2 red circles where the eyes would be, a black infinity symbol surrounding the red circles, and finally, 2 smaller red circles where the cheeks would be, giving off a marionette appearance. "Why don't you teach them a lesson?" The girl said nothing but instead took 2 knives out of her pockets and tried to throw them at us. I tried to dodge them but instead was hit by one of those knives.

"Are you okay, Solus?" Anime inquired. I was about to speak when I saw another knife being thrown toward the boy. That was when Russell threw himself in the way of the knife and had it go through his shoulder. He roared from the pain. "Worry about yourself!" the boy remarked, "Why'd you save me?!"

"That's what heroes do," He replied, "They save people." That was when the masked girl came at us with a knife when Anime blocked it with her sword.

"Leave her alone!" I screamed, kicking the girl in the face. She looked at me as if I did something wrong. Oddly, the mask didn't come off. _**I know I hit her!**_ I thought as I dodged her knives. _**Why didn't it break off?!**_ I tripped and fell over. That was when I saw Neo and Russell's skin starting to peel off.

"We'll have to take this fight to the next level!" Neo exclaimed. "Solus! Blow her away! We'll take on Barricade while you take on the Chara girl!"

Reluctant, I did the same thing. My skin began to peel off, two tails coming out of me. "Anime," I said, "Take the kid and get out here, now..."

"What are you?" Anime whispered. I turned to her.

"I'm a Prime." And with that, I lost all self-awareness.

 **Daniel's POV**

What was going on? All I remembered before I got here was running from some evil robots and the next thing I knew, I was trying to defend myself against another robot. And then, I was being protected by some girl that for some reason reminded me of Sari. "What's your name, kid?"

I tried to look at her but was too scared to do so. "D-daniel Witwicky…." I replied, scared out of my wits. "W-where am I?"

"You're in Fresno, California," was the girl's reply. "And we need to get out of here before it's too late!" She pointed at 3 blood-covered people who were attacking a person with a mask on and a robot. They were getting pummeled by both of them.

"We need to help them!" I screamed, pointing at where the bloody people were getting hurt.

"Sorry kid," the girl replied, picking me up, "That ain't my department." She continued. That was when Barricade rammed into us and tried to grab me. That was when he was grabbed by six blood-covered tails.

"What the-?!" he screamed as he looked behind him. We saw one of the people who was acting crazy holding him back with those tails. I looked and saw that the tails were starting to corrode at his armor. "You bastards!" he screamed, grabbing one of the tails and threw the boy at the girl. Thinking fast, I pushed the girl out of the way and took it in full force.

 **Neo's POV**

I entered out of Cybertron mode to see the boy having a white glow around him. I looked at him in shock as his brown hair began to shift from a brown to a yellow color. I could hear X-Ray Dog's song, Intrigue, play in my head as he began to transform. "What's going on?" Anime inquired, "That kid one of you or something?!"

"It looks like it…." I replied in shock. We all looked on in silence as we saw the kid transform. DBS-like Bardock armor started to form around him. Two long yellow cannons emerged from behind him as he sported Ingenium helmet appendages on his head, tank treads where my "backpack" would have been. Tank treads formed around his legs as he grew a red mouthplate, covering his mouth. Barricade broke free and tried to punch the boy but missed as the boy dodged him. The boy's eyes were closed as he landed a direct hit on Barricade. The impact caused Barricade to spew out energon from the impact point. "I know who that is…" I whispered, "That's-"

"I am Sentinel Prime," The kid finished, putting himself in a stance, "And you are about to be destroyed." He pulled out a giant scythe and swung it around. Barricade transformed and tried to run but seeing this as my chance, I got up and tried to run after him but got a surprise as the kid jumped in front of Barricade and sliced him in half, killing the Decepticon instantly. The girl in the mask just looked at us before escaping. The other primes had exited out of Cybertron mode and saw what had happened. We were all quiet for a moment until our communicators beeped.

"What is it?" I asked. "We just found the next Prime and-"

"Can it, clone!" Kicker replied, "We found out who took Optimus and Bethany." That got everyone's except for Sentinel's attention.

"Who did it?" Miko inquired. "Was it that creepy girl?"

"No," Kicker replied, "It was…. Shadow Dragons."

"Come again?" Russell asked. "Shadow Dragons?"

Anime grabbed Russell's comlink and spoke into it. "You're saying that a girl and a guy were kidnapped by the most deadly gang in all of the United States of America?!"

"Who is this?" I heard Kicker say.

"As of now," I replied, "An ally." I turned toward the others and said, "We're taking her back to our headquarters." Everyone looked at me in shock.

"We can't take her to our base!" I heard Kicker say, "We'd be exposing ourselves to her and- You know what? Forget it. You've had enough time in the sun, _Clone,_ from this point on, I'm the leader, and I say that we don't take her to our headquarters!" At this point, I turned off my comlink and nodded toward Miko and Russell. Realizing what I meant, they both transformed, (Anime climbing on Russell's back.) and followed me to where I was taking them all.

"Out of curiosity," Miko said where Anime could not overhear us, "Just where are we going anyways? We certainly can't go to the house, because if we do that, we'll expose Isaiah."

"Don't worry," I replied, "I know just the place where we can set up a place of operations without risking it."

We pulled up into a lot where there was an abandoned warehouse. We transformed and walked in as Anime asked us questions.

"Is this your base or something?" she asked. I just smiled at her as we entered it. Everyone else was all shocked by what they saw, which was a hi-tech lab and command center.

"When did you-?" Russell asked.

"Before the fight between the Gundam and Optimus," was my reply. Miko looked at the monitor in awe.

"Shoot!" Miko exclaimed, "with all this tech, we could make android replicas of our secret identities and never go to school ever again!" I glared at her. "Sorry…." she apologized.

"This is rather interesting," Sentinel remarked as he looked at the hi-tech equipment.

"So," I said as I spoke into the comlinks, "You said that the Shadow Dragons took them?"

"That's not all," I heard Gundam say, "Turns out that they've kidnapped 4 other kids as well: 3 boys and 1 girl."

"But why though?" I heard Anime ask. "Why would they do that?"

"It's because their leader has a personal vendetta against me" Gilbert replied.

"What does this have to do with you?" Miko inquired. Gilbert was silent as if he didn't want to say something.

"I'll tell you when the rest of us get there." He replied.

 **Russell's POV**

When the rest got to the warehouse, I was leaning against a wall when Anime came by. She looked at me for a minute before her attention was diverted to the man who was with the others: he had a mask that looked exactly like Time Breaker Bardock's. He also wore a green T-shirt along with a red bandana. His pants were a rich blue and carried a sword.

"OMG!" Anime screamed, "I can't believe that you guys never told me that you knew the legendary vigilante known as Bardock!" She looked around to see if there was anyone else.

"We didn't." was Kicker's reply. He noticed Sentinel Prime looking at him. "This is the new Prime?" he inquired, "Doesn't look like much."

"I could kick more butt than you ever could, Choir boy." was Sentinel's reply. I could tell that Kicker was about ready to pummel the kid's face when Bardock broke up the fight.

"Enough!" he said with a tone of command, "This is exactly what the enemy wants us to do!"

"So you said that the leader of the Shadow Dragons has a personal grudge against you," Miko remarked, "What does this have to do with Optimus?"

Bardock sighed as he put a hand on his mask. "Because," he said. He looked at Kicker and Gundam, who both nodded. He took off his mask, revealing his face to Anime. "He's my son."

Anime looked at him for a second before saying, "I'm not really in the mood for humor, so can you be a little truthful?" Gilbert looked at her before Anime realized what was going on. "OMG!" she screamed, "You really are Optimus Prime's father! I can see it now! You both have the same eye shape, hairstyle, and voice…." Her face changed to something like that of utmost shock, "Y-Y-YOU'RE OPTIMUS PRIME'S DAD?!" She screamed, pointing at him like he was some kind of rat. "Y-Y-YOU CAN'T BE HIS DAD! FOR YOU TO BE OPTIMUS' DAD WOULD MEAN THAT HE'S….." Anime stopped in shock as the truth began to dawn on her, "Isaiah Valenzuela…." She turned towards the rest of us and walked up to each of us. "You're that exchange student Miko.," she told Miko. Miko just nodded in response. She got in front of me, "You're that kid I tried to kiss when I thought you were Isaiah…." I nodded, realizing that Anime was that Brielle girl.

When she was done identifying us, she sat down on a chair and was silent for a really long time. That was when Sentinel talked to me. "She's really freaking out," he remarked.

"I'd be too if I found out that people I know were really superheroes." I replied, "It's like that one episode of Power Rangers: Mystic Force."

"Tell me about it," was Sentinel's response. He put his hand in a form of greeting, "My name's Daniel by the way." he said.

"I'm Russell Clay," I replied, shaking his hand. He nodded as he looked at everyone.

"Who's the leader here?" he asked.

"No one right now," I replied as the both of us looked at the others. "Normally it'd be the person we all live with, but he's gone, so… yeah….." That was when Neo came up to us.

"Thanks to Gilbert," he began, "We know where the Shadow Dragons would be located."

"Should we head out then?" I asked.

"Not yet," he replied, "We need to formulate a plan first. Rushing in without thinking would just be a suicide mission."

"Screw that." I replied, "We're just sitting on our butts with our thumbs up in our noses." I scanned the map of where the hideout would be, then I ran out and transformed with Anime grabbing one of my tailfeathers.

"What are you doing?" I asked, "Let go of me!"

"If I do that, I'll die!" She screamed. Thinking about this quickly, I let her on my back as we flew in the air. "So why did you fill in for Isaiah when we first met?"

"You were disguised as your older sister, so Miko thought it would be best if I went in his place instead. Instead, I got you and your yandere obsession with Isaiah and almost ended up going through life looking like Nick Fury." I turned my head toward her, "Why did you even think of doing that in the first place?" I inquired. "You could have gotten arrested for assault."

Brielle sighed, "I didn't try to kiss Isaiah because I liked him. The truth is, I don't have a crush on Isaiah." This shocked me.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, "Why would you try to kiss Isaiah if you didn't like him?"

She sighed, "Do you promise not to tell the others if I tell you this?" I was confused by what she meant by that but agreed anyway. "It's Bethany who has a crush on Isaiah, and I figured that if I did it while pretending to be her, it would make Isaiah like her a little bit."

"Why not tell him herself?" I asked.

"You don't get it, do you?" she replied. She sighed as we were getting nearer to the hideout, "It's because she has those feelings for him that she struggles to express them. As a result, whenever she wants to show her feelings, Bethany gets these insecurities about herself, she gets questions like, what if he doesn't like me? Or what if he has feelings for someone else?" She stopped for a moment, "That's when it all goes to hell, and then she ends up hurting him."

I thought about all of this when she finished, "If you really want Isaiah to like Bethany," I said as we began to land about 2 miles away from the Shadow Dragon hideout, "Then let Bethany do it herself instead of you doing it for her."

"Actually," she remarked as we got closer to the building, "I've been doing it without her knowing it."

"Wait, what?" I said as we got nearer to the warehouse. "Why would you do that?"

"I'm tired of her not making her move on Isaiah," She replied. "Plus it's also fun watching Isaiah blush as he tries to get away from me!" she giggled. We turned around a corner and received a shock: The hideout of the Shadow Dragons was a pizzeria called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. On it was 3 people: a boy wearing a tuxedo that looked like Isaiah, except he had brown hair, a little top hat, no glasses, and some bear ears on his head. Next to him was a blonde girl wearing a cooking apron and a bib that said: "let's eat!". She held a cupcake that seemed to have pink frosting. She seemed to look a lot like that Lacus girl. Finally, there was a boy who had purple bunny ears and was wearing a suit of some kind. He had short purple hair and for some reason looked like me. He was holding a guitar that was a rock star in appearance.

"That's somewhat creepy…" I remarked as we entered the place and saw things that related to birthday parties.

"We hope you have a great birthday experience!" I heard a feminine voice say. I turned and looked at the stage: on it were the same people on the sign outside.

"My God!" she exclaimed, "Freddy!" She pointed toward the Isaiah one, "Bonnie!" she screamed as pointed to bunny me. "Chica!" she pointed to Blonde Lacus. She looked around to see if they had any more and sighed, "I stopped going here after I found out that they got rid of Foxy."

"What did he look like?" I inquired.

"He looked like Kicker, except he had a pirate outfit, a hook for one hand, red hair, and red fox ears on top of his head." she sighed, "He was always my favorite." She perked up, "You hear that?" I listened for any interesting noises and picked up some odd noises coming from the back room. Curious to know, I activated my infrared scanner and checked. I saw someone talking to another person about something. I listened to what they were saying.

"-Not sure if he can take the pressure of doing so," I heard a woman say.

"What do you mean by that?" a man asked, "The tests show that he and the others are more than capable of handling the stress."

"What concerns me is the amount of stress that Subject: Kakkarot can take while performing these missions." The woman replied.

"That one hero we kidnapped - Frisk - right? She's been able to handle the assignments well despite her split personality, so why should we concern ourselves about that Autistic boy?" The man scoffed, "If there was someone more qualified to handle Bardock himself, it would have to be none other than his biological son." I heard him spit on the floor. "Subject: Chi Chi, on the other hand, is a problem in herself. The only reason why we took her was that we found out that Gine had no children. She was the closest match we could find."

"What is it?" Brielle asked.

"They have Isaiah and Bethany here, along with that girl who attacked us earlier." I replied, "I have an idea how to get in."

"Really," Brielle replied, "What is it?"

 **Miko's POV**

"Have you managed to get in contact with Russell or Brielle?" I inquired, looking at the monitors to see where they went.

"No such luck," Kicker replied as he typed on the keyboard, "Russell disabled his comlink when he left and Anime didn't have one, to begin with."

"Dammit!" I growled as I slammed my fist, "It would be so much easier if Isaiah was here!"

"I got something!" I heard Gundam exclaim, "8 energy signatures coming this way!"

"8?" Sentinel Prime inquired, "I thought only Russell and that Brielle girl left."

"Can you see who it is?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes," Neo replied, "we're getting video feedback now and…..oh crap….."

"Oh, crap," was right, because we saw something really unpleasant: Russell and Anime flying toward our direction with 6 more people. They all had masks hat all had the same design as the girl we encountered earlier.

"Get out of there!" Russell screamed as our comlinks tuned in.

"Why?" I asked. "What happened?"

"Long story short: Russell decided to make us look like we're dating but instead ended up with having us being chased by these guys!" Anime replied.

"Hey!" Russell exclaimed, "It would've worked if _someone_ had played their roles properly,"

"Save the couple's argument for later," Kicker replied, "You're going to have to change direction because you got 6 bogeys on your tail."

"Copy," Russell replied, "I don't think that we'll be heading there after all because we're falling out of the sky as we speak!" I looked at the screen and saw that he was telling the truth: both him and Brielle were falling out of the sky because of one of the masked assailants hitting one of his wings. "I'm sending you my coordinates right now!" he said as he faded out.

"There's no time to waste!" Gilbert exclaimed, "Autobots!" he said as he put his mask on. "Transform and Roll Out!" We all looked at him and then realized how much he really was like his own son. Even Kicker admitted it grudgingly.

"I guess leadership runs in the family…." Kicker grumbled as we transformed into our vehicle modes. As I turned into a motorcycle, Gilbert jumped onto me and drove us off in the direction of the coordinates.

But as we were going to our destination, we were attacked by someone who looked like- Isaiah? He was in his Prime form and had a mask just like the girl wore except without the red cheeks. "Isaiah?" I whispered, hoping that nothing happened to him.

I wish I hadn't….

 _To be continued…._

 _ **Sorry for the long wait! I've had a lot going on in my life ever since I graduated from High school. I'm still expecting myself to wake up and still find myself in high school.**_

 _ **Next chapter: Gilbert and the other primes will encounter the Shadow Dragons and try to fight them. However, dark secrets from both Isaiah, Gilbert, and the entire Mexican race's past will come to light. It will also go into how Gilbert met Isaiah's mother, Rosa.**_

 _ **BTW: On Wattpad I just posted a RWBY story called "a Mammal-like-Reptile on Remnant". You can find it on my Goji_Pax profile.**_

 _ **Til All Are One!**_


End file.
